A tu lado
by Nynha Graek
Summary: Para ambos, sus condiciones como alfa y omega resultaban problemáticas.


Su presentación había sido algo... indescriptible.

A sus doce años, un dolor insoportable se había presentado. Sus músculos estaban tensos, sentía su cuerpo pesado, su vista nublada y la imperiosa necesidad de tumbarse en el suelo por su mareo. Fiebre que la dejó en cama por un par de días plagados de tortura. Su madre acariciaba su largo cabello para hacerla sentir mejor, reconfortarla y consentirla con sus platillos preferidos mientras se mejoraba.

Oh, claro que había ayudado.

Pero por más que se dijera a sí misma y al resto que su condición no le afectaba, el fondo de su lógica sabía el desafío que representaba ser una omega, sobre todo en el campo de estudio en el que ella estaba acoplada desde su infancia. Inspiración y un deseo inmenso de superación la albergaban ante los gruesos libros de texto con páginas amarillentas por el paso del tiempo.

A una corta edad, su conocimiento sobre matemáticas, astronomía, mecánica, informática y física era más amplio que el de un adulto promedio, lo atribuía al tiempo que pasaba junto a su padre en las instalaciones del Cuartel. Galaxy Garrison era su sitio preferido a los siete años. Era una montaña rusa para sus emociones, pizarras llenas de cálculos perfectamente realizados, armamento y los transportes elegantes y eficientes.

Había un ligero problema. Bueno, al menos, antes no lo veía, pero después de su presentación...

Galaxy Garrison estaba plagado de alfas paseándose altaneramente por los pasillos; aún no sabía si ellos alardeaban por su posición social o por ser aceptados en uno de los mejores centros de ingeniería aeroespacial a nivel mundial. Como fuera, la mayoría de ellos eran egocéntricos a un nivel estratosféricamente insoportable.

Sus padres no eran alfas. Los Holt provenían de betas, al igual que la mayoría de la población. Pero, ¡hey!, los Holt siempre se han dedicado a las ciencias exactas, así que incluiremos algo de matemáticas. Cientos de generaciones no pueden mantenerse en un estado puro. No es posible. Y, después de unos pares de generaciones puras, la probabilidad de que la segunda hija del matrimonio fuera distinta a un beta se mantenía alta.

Y así, las matemáticas dieron una sutil bofetada a las pecosas mejillas de Katie. Una omega en la familia.

Sus padres y hermano no tenían ningún problema, el amor que le profesaban era más fuerte que unos cuantos problemitas hormonales o una diferencia de posición. Hacían lo posible por apoyarla durante su temporada: mantas, comida que ella amara, espacio y pasarse un poco con respecto a los límites que le ponían a sus hijos (como la hora de ir a dormir). Cada celo de Katie era relativamente suave, si, dolía y debía quedarse inmóvil en su cama, pero eso ocurría solo durante pequeños lapsos de unos cuantos minutos y se pasaba.

A pesar del hecho de que la mayoría de la población era beta, Garrison solo permitía un pase a los mejores, los cuales eran alfas en su mayoría.

Un omega paseándose por Garrison era extremadamente raro, y generalmente estos no soportaban la presión de estar rodeados por alfas. El ambiente era intimidante, pero no para Pidge.

Educada para defender lo que creía y expresar con libertad y respeto sus crudas opiniones sobre cualquier tema, una niña de carácter fuerte y segura de sí. No hubo mucha diferencia cuando se presentó como omega.

La figura de Katie Holt era respetada, si paseaba por la biblioteca de Garrison, no la cuestionaban de ninguna manera. Era una omega llegando lejos.

Pidge Gunderson era otro asunto.

Cuando se infiltró a Garrison, el uso de supresores era casi necesario, aunque ella solo los uso un día, pues los altos cargos la descubrieron y le permitieron permanecer libre de responsabilidades y encerrada en su habitación durante aquellos días. Debía labrarse un nombre, reconstruir el respeto hacia ella, mostrar que su lado omega no le impedía ponerse al lado o arriba de los alfa.

Había sido ingenua al creer que sería fácil.

El ambiente era duro. Era la cruda realidad desmoronando su castillo utópico formado con ilusiones infantiles. Pero podía soportarlo. Su fuerza estaba ocultándose, debía mostrar que Galaxy Garrison mentía con respecto a la misión Kerberos. Sabía que su padre y su hermano estaban a salvo, lo demostraría. Y una vez que estuvieran a salvo, ella resurgiría, revelaría su ser, una pequeña omega mostrando su poder. Sabía que podía llegar lejos. El apoyo que necesitaba siempre le había sido brindado. Pidge Gunderson era más de lo que aparentaba.

Ser omega no era difícil para ella, su personalidad y coraje se mantenían iguales, podía demostrar que no debía ser subestimada. Ser omega quizá no era lo ideal, no era lo que ella esperaba. Pero podía manejarlo.

Menos su etapa de celo.

Había algo que odiaba, y era eso: tres días donde se sentía enteramente avergonzada y adolorida por las necesidades de su lado omega. Intentaba consolarse con la idea lógica sobre lo normal que era aquello. No estaba mal. El sexo era parte de la vida diaria, el boleto a la perpetuación de la especie. Pero estar completamente mojada y sensible hasta por el mínimo tacto en su estómago y piernas era espantoso.

¿Qué debía hacer durante esos días de tortura?

Definitivamente, tener sexo no era una solución.

Bueno, biológicamente lo era, pero ella no quería. Prefería soportar los calambres y el llanto ante el dolor en su estómago que acostarse con alguien para aliviarse. No tenía ningún problema si otros omega u otras personas deseaban disfrutar de su sexualidad, sin embargo, ella estaba segura de que cuando quisiera acostarse con alguien, sería gracias a un profundo cariño, no a causa de su calor. No creía precisamente en las parejas predestinadas, sonaba más a un endulzante a la diferencia de clases, además, suponiendo que aquello era cierto, ¿De cuánto era la probabilidad de encontrarse?

Cada uno de sus celos consistían en encerrarse en su cuarto, tolerar los pocos calambres y esperar a que terminase. Su madre solía estar a su lado cuando el dolor era fuerte; acariciaba su cabello y susurraba canciones para tranquilizarla, parecía conocer las palabras exactas para calmarla. Pero debía dejar eso de lado, no necesitaba más protección. Era la paladín verde de Voltron, tenía nuevas responsabilidades y más cosas en las que enfocar su intelecto.

No era una niña, era una paladín de Voltron.

Afortunadamente para ella (y para todos los habitantes del castillo de los leones), el día antes de su partida de la tierra con ayuda de otros dos cadetes de Garrison y de un león azul mecánico y volador, había hecho su compra de supresores en caso de que fueran necesarios, aunque sus calambres no eran fuertes, quería evitar que sus feromonas atrajeran a los alfa durante su estadía en el cuartel.

Mientras estaba en el castillo, no se había visto obligada a ocultarse.

En un inicio (aunque conocía a Shiro), "cómoda" era la última palabra que usaría para definir su situación. Los chicos a su alrededor eran alfas maduros, y por lo que había visto, el entrenamiento de Galaxy Garrison había rendido frutos, todos eran fuertes; y no es que ella dudara de sus propias habilidades, pero no los conocía lo suficiente. ¿Quién sabe cómo actuarían ellos durante su celo? ¿Cómo actuarían si ella no usaba los supresores y la olfateaban?

Había visto alfas ser personas con buenos modales, para luego ser dominados por su instinto y perder el control.

Se sentía encerrada, siempre buscando con la mirada una salida, un estado de alerta.

Hasta que los conoció.

Hunk era un alfa grande, era alto y robusto, sin duda alguna, podía someter a cualquiera de ellos rápidamente. Pero no. Hunk nunca lo haría. Era una de las personas más amables que había conocido, ninguna pelea en su expediente, puramente limpio de desacuerdos. La escuchaba atentamente, y aunque algunas veces violaba su espacio personal, nunca se sobrepasó. Sabía que Hunk no se acercaba mucho con mala intención, era dominado por su curiosidad ante los aparatos que ella creaba y ese era el resultado.

Lance era un poco más asfixiante, pero era un buen tipo. Complexión delgada, ojos azules como el océano profundo, suave cabello marrón y una atractiva piel canela. Lance solía abrazarla o cargarla de imprevisto, la despeinaba y trataba como a una hermana pequeña. Había sido el último en darse cuenta que era una chica, pero nunca cambió su trato hacia la paladín. Seguía metiéndose con ella de vez en cuando y siendo sobreprotector. Era coqueto, pero leal y divertido (aunque negara lo último ante los chistes constantes del cubano).

Shiro era el líder natural de todos, amable y comprensivo. Sabía que decir y que hacer. Le recordaba a su padre, la autoridad a la que todos obedecían por placer y no por obligación. La figura ejemplar de responsabilidad ante todos los desastres que ella y el resto de paladines hacían. Alto, musculoso y ojos ligeramente rasgados por su ascendencia japonesa. El mechón blanco le daba un toque rebelde y juvenil, el cual, en lugar de hacerlo lucir extraño, le favorecía.

Y Keith...

—Perdonen, pero sigo sin comprender muy bien —. Sonó la voz de Allura.

Se había vuelto a distraer de la conversación. Los Alteanos no tenían una jerarquía como los humanos, no podían clasificarlos como alfas u omegas. Su olor también era diferente, como el de los beta, pero ligeramente más fuerte, y en el caso de Allura, más dulce.

Coran y Allura nunca le habían tomado mucha importancia a sus condiciones de alfa u omega, hasta después de cierto tiempo. Tímidamente, la princesa los había reunido para satisfacer su curiosidad, a su lado, Coran anotaba rápidamente todas las palabras de Shiro. Le pareció algo divertido y lindo que los alteanos se tomasen aquella molestia.

La piel canela de Allura brillaba ante la luz de la sala, su cabello plateado caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros y espalda, su rostro reflejando la confusión ante la explicación que Shiro le estaba brindando sobre la jerarquía que existía en la tierra. Sin duda alguna, Allura era preciosa.

Cuando Shiro volvió a abrir la boca para explicarle con más paciencia y detalle, ella volvió a su nido de ideas.

Keith...

Keith era difícil.

Para la mayoría, para ella no. En un inicio, lo había visto como su principal amenaza. Keith era un ejemplo perfecto de persona en contacto con su alfa interior. Era aterradoramente veloz y fuerte, lo cual (según ella) era sorprendente, su cuerpo se veía muy delgado y su rostro un poco delicado, además, seguía sin saber el porqué de su fuerza sobrehumana. Sin duda, Keith era el más territorial de todos, era rebelde, capaz de ir en contadas ocasiones contra las órdenes de Shiro cuando sus ideales estaban viéndose fracturados.

Pero Keith tenía un lado tierno, no hacía completa justicia a la fachada de chico malo con la que se ocultaba de todos.

Keith había parecido adivinar rápidamente que ella era una chica (¿Se debía a su olor?), pero nunca la delató, nunca se aprovechó, nunca la trató diferente o la menospreció, la trataba como un igual, respetaba su opinión y guardaba silencio para oírla. Keith, aunque peleaba con Lance, lo respetaba como persona, Keith nunca intentaba imponerle a nadie su opinión, nunca se aprovechaba de su fuerza, y con ella no era la excepción.

Keith no era una persona que amara el contacto físico, pero le permitía abrazarlo y sentarse cerca de él, quizá era por eso que Keith siempre le preguntaba antes de tocarla, como si tuviera miedo de hacerla enfadar o traicionar su confianza. Keith era el primero en saltar frente a un oponente cuando ella estaba a punto de salir del combate, el que intentaba permanecer a su lado para evitar cualquier desastre, no porque no confiara en ella (ya lo habían hablado con anterioridad), sino porque temía lo que pasara. No dudaba que Pidge era muy capaz de defenderse, pero era parte de su instinto alfa el querer cuidarla. Y a Pidge no le molestaba mucho. Keith seguía tratándola de la misma manera, y algo de ayuda de vez en cuando no venía mal.

Extrañamente, cuando notó que se sentía atraída hacia el chico emo de mullet mal cortada, no quiso lanzarse por la ventana (según la pequeña y antigua Katie de cinco años, ella nunca tendría un enamoramiento, menos con un chico rebelde como Keith). Ah, le parecían tontas aquellas películas en las que la chica se perdía ante el chico malo del cigarrillo, motocicleta y tatuajes. Pero Keith no lo era.

Había algo. Algo extrañamente afable. Algo que la hacía sentir tranquila, un ambiente íntimo se generaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Hablaba por sí sola, no necesitaba estar alerta por ningún motivo. Se sentía protegida, estar con Keith era obtener la sensación de seguridad, volvía a la tranquilidad y calidez de su casa, y cuando Keith la abrazaba, ella dormía profundamente. Su insomnio era apaciguado. Cualquier temor se extinguía cuando Keith la juntaba en su pecho y comenzaba a cepillar las hebras castañas con su mano. Suave, tranquilo y delicado.

El cabello de Keith era como el paraíso, amaba enredar sus dedos entre las suaves y finas hebras, probablemente, Keith también disfrutaba de aquello, pues en lugar de apartarla, se recostaba cerca de ella para facilitar aquella amistosa caricia mientras cerraba los ojos. Y el olor de Keith, _"Oh, Dios..." _era embriagante, un mareo agradable, acababa aturdida. El olor de la madera y café puro resultaba casi hechizante. ¿Keith era una droga para ella?

Lo que estaba sintiendo al estar cerca de Keith lo veía como un cambio en ella. Nunca había considerado encontrarse en una situación parecida, desde su punto de vista, su lado omega reaccionaba al encontrarse cerca del Keith alfa. Después de todo, Keith era un compañero de vida potencial, era fuerte, atento, cariñoso, protector y, bueno, era apuesto. No iba a negar que en algunas ocasiones quedaba ligeramente embobada mientras lo veía ponerse la armadura de paladín cuando solo tenía puesto el traje inferior de elastano negro. Pero si solo era su instinto omega, ¿Por qué los abrazos del resto de los alfas "ideales" del castillo no se sentían igual?

Suspiró con algo de melancolía.

La noticia de su estado omega había sido como un balde de agua fría cayendo en su rostro para despertarla y enviarla a una cruda realidad, pero Matt la había apoyado. Recordaba los libros y cientos de páginas que su hermano leía y releía para entender a los omega, todas decían lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando, Matt le comunicaba los nuevos detalles que encontraba; uno de ellos había sido sobre las parejas predestinadas.

Quizá Matt simplemente había intentado animarla, endulzando su vida como las películas de princesas que el resto de niñas de su edad veían, la intención de Matt había sido buena, quería hacerla ver un lado ideal del mundo. Ella soltó una risa. Para empezar, la Katie de doce años no se consideraba una persona con relaciones estables, quizá, a futuro, ella tendría amigos que le gustarían, pero entablar una relación no estaba en sus planes. La idea de estar atada y permanecer a un sitio o a una persona le resultaba asfixiante. Y, suponiendo que ella llegaba a estar con alguien (lo cual dudaba mucho hace un par de años), la unión no sería debido a algo tan tonto como el destino. No creía que su vida estuviese escrita en su totalidad. Creía en algo: era ella quien decidía el rumbo que su vida tomaba, ella elegía el sendero que tomar.

Su parte lógica le gritaba el desafío y los problemas que una relación establecida llevaba, ella amaba la libertad, no quería sentirse condicionada a estar con alguien. Y su parte lógica entraba en guerra con su lado omega. Quizá no era tan malo tener una relación, sus padres seguían sus vidas con normalidad, sus deseos nunca se vieron frenados. Una parte de ella comenzaba a desear experimentar eso. Pero, ya sabía que tener una vida normal no era algo en lo que pudiera pensar, la guerra contra Zarkon llegaba a un punto crítico, su mente estaba enfocada en liberar al universo, siendo una fiel protectora, quizá luego pensaría en qué hacer cuando Zarkon cayera del trono y el universo fuera pacifico para todos, mientras tanto, lo importante era sobrevivir, entrenar y proteger a los inocentes.

— ¿Pidge?—. La voz de Hunk ahuyentó sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Qué se siente ser una omega?—. Cuestionó Allura tímidamente, su mirada fija en Pidge mientras jugueteaba con su cabello plateado.

Notó las miradas curiosas sobre ella, se removió un poco en su asiento, sintiendo un leve mareo y su rostro con una temperatura ligeramente alta.

No era incómodo ser una omega o hablar sobre ello, pero no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas y tampoco ayudaba el no saber qué era lo que había dicho Shiro a la princesa, pero si mencionaba eso, probablemente Shiro la miraría mal por no poner atención, pues todos ellos (algunos a la fuerza) habían accedido a explicarle a los alteanos el funcionamiento de la jerarquía terrestre.

Era cierto que los galra tenían un sistema parecido, Allura y Coran no lo conocían a la perfección, y lo mejor era informarse directamente de los paladines, después de todo, podían ser diferentes. Ellos tampoco conocían mucho sobre el sistema de los galra, solo sabían que la mayoría de los comandantes eran alfas, aunque eso no los sorprendía. No solo su comportamiento agresivo los delataba, también lo hacia su olor, el cual, Pidge juraba, era insoportable, incluso Lance había admitido que los galra tenían un olor demasiado agobiante como para tolerarlo. Según Coran, nunca había visto a los galra ser agresivos, siglos atrás, Zarkon era pacifico, si, era territorial cuando estaba cerca de Honerva y alguien más intentaba cortejarla, pero nunca había golpeado a alguien que no lo mereciera.

Los galra alfa a los que ellos se enfrentan eran extremadamente violentos (debido a su olor, podían identificarlos), gracias a Kolivan, habían descubierto que aquello se debía al mandato de Zarkon. Después de ser corrompido por la quintaesencia, se volvió el alfa superior. Durante su exigente y militarizado reinado, se volvió común que los galra pelearan hasta por una simple mala mirada, así que todos se dejaban llevar por su lado animal, enfrentarse a un alfa galra en celo requería del máximo esfuerzo de todos.

Los miembros de la Espada de Marmora no estaban de acuerdo con aquello, todos poseían un control extraordinario en sus emociones, el lado alfa de cada miembro se encontraba en armonía, lo usaban a su favor y sabían cuando usarlo u ocultarlo, era una disciplina pura.

Segundos después de un confuso silencio, los labios de Pidge se separaron para responder a la pregunta de Allura, sin embargo, las alarmas del castillo sonaron, alertando a todos los paladines y obligándoles a dejar la conversación con Allura y Coran para subir a los leones.

La amenaza había consistido en tres naves galra medianas, nada realmente fuera de lo usual, la formación de Voltron se realizó más por parte de práctica que por motivo de necesidad. Era ya una rutina a la que se estaban acostumbrando.

Al faltar un solo golpe para declarar la victoria de Voltron, el defensor legendario se separó en sus cinco leones originales, aun con la confusión por la separación repentina, Keith continuo con su labor, antes de que Shiro reaccionase a las acciones del temperamental joven, el león rojo ya había destrozado la nave restante.

— ¿Qué pasó?—. Cuestionó Shiro, ignorando el golpe sorpresa de Keith, estaba ligeramente feliz por la reacción rápida del paladín rojo, pero debía concentrarse en el motivo de la separación de Voltron, en esa ocasión no había sido realmente peligroso, pero lo mejor era encontrar el motivo y evitar un futuro desastre a la mitad de un enfrentamiento crítico. — ¿Están todos bien?

— Si—. Respondió Hunk algo preocupado. — Yellow y yo estamos bien.

— Igual—. Sonó la voz de Lance. —Blue no tiene daños.— Todo bien—. Aseguró Keith desde la lejanía.

Guardaron silencio por unos momentos, el eco de las respiraciones y los latidos acelerados por la pelea resonando en los leones y nublando parcialmente sus sentidos.

— ¿Pidge?

Por medio de sus cascos todos los paladines pudieron escuchar el leve gemido doloroso que salió de la garganta de Pidge. Keith se puso alerta. Después de otro débil quejido y una maldición, Shiro dejó de lado el reprender a Pidge por su lenguaje, y vio poco sorprendido al león rojo acercarse rápidamente al león verde.

— Estoy bien—. Murmuró Pidge.

El león verde se alzó, volviendo al castillo a velocidad lenta con el león rojo siguiendo su rastro de cerca. Los paladines amarillo, azul y negro se vieron entre ellos algo preocupados, luego imitaron la acción de los otros leones. Al llegar al destino de descanso y dejar los leones en el hangar, miraron a Pidge en búsqueda de una explicación. Mientras bajaba lentamente de su león, Pidge rodó los ojos ante la alteración de sus amigos.

— Sigo con vida, cálmense—. Comentó algo sofocada al ver que seguían estáticos.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió allá afuera?—. Cuestionó Hunk recriminándole suavemente, la única ocasión en la que Voltron se había separado de golpe había sido a causa de la poca (o nula) confianza que Pidge tenía hacia ellos.

Tenían cerca de tres meses siendo un equipo, tenían sus peleas, desacuerdos, bromas, y opiniones sobre cada uno, pero estaban juntos a pesar de todo. ¿Pidge les estaba ocultando algo? ¿No tenía la confianza necesaria para decirles sus problemas? Concordaban en algo: no estaban preocupados solamente por causa de su instinto alfa, estaban preocupados porque la pequeña paladín no se sentía segura entre ellos. Keith se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a Pidge, bloqueando su paso y mirándola fijamente. La Holt no se sentía intimidada o insegura, aunque quizá si se sentía algo avergonzada. Keith sabía que asustar a Pidge no era un trabajo sencillo (si lo pensaba bien, nunca la había visto asustada por algo que fuera mortal hacia su familia), y es que ella también solía enfrentarse a Shiro de vez en cuando si no estaba de acuerdo con él, una de las últimas palabras que la describirían era "sumisa".

La estructura corporal de Pidge era pequeña, su estatura era corta, y era lo suficientemente ligera para cargarla con una facilidad extraordinaria. Su piel de alabastro con una suave apariencia, el claro manto salpicado de traviesas pecas imposibles de contar, los danzantes mechones de hilos miel jugueteando en su nuca y rostro, los anteojos demasiado grandes para ella que le daban un toque dulce e inocente, Keith amaba ver las gafas redondas deslizándose sobre la pequeña nariz de Pidge, verla acomodar los cristales con un poco de fastidio le resultaba un gesto adorable y divertido. A los ojos purpura de Keith, la niña Holt era en apariencia un ángel delicado, sensible y en constante peligro de romperse ante toda la corrupción que existía.

Si Keith la hubiese visto antes del lío intergaláctico en el que estaban metidos, estaba seguro de que Pidge se hubiese mantenido como una visión etérea para él, un ser puro y gentil que solo podía ser observado en silencio y con admiración a distancia. Una imagen de una omega dolorosamente estereotipada pero ideal ante los ojos del resto de alfas en el mundo, Keith hubiese tenido el deseo de acercarse para ver algo más que el dibujo que la pequeña Katie vendía al resto, conocerla de verdad, y aunque durante un inicio él hubiera preferido conocerla en circunstancias más normales como esa (porque las historias románticas nunca habían pintado una guerra estelar como escenario principal), estaba seguro de algo: ante los ojos coloreados de atardecer, él habría caído en la inseguridad y se habría retirado, ¿Por qué creería que Katie se tomaría la molestia de mostrar su corazón ante un calamitoso alfa?

Entonces, aunque tenía un deseo por tener un simple paseo por el parque a su lado, invitarla a una función en el cinema, saborear juntos un helado o mirar juntos el atardecer, no iba a negar que prefería su situación actual. No solo por la idea de su inseguridad bloqueándolo si la veía en la tierra, sino porque en el espacio conocía la esencia de Pidge, conocía lo descabellada, impulsiva, obstinada, abnegada, curiosa, lista y dulce que llegaba a ser. Pudo bajarla de un pedestal angelical en el que la tenía. No, Pidge no era un ángel. Era humana. Era como él. Pidge cometía errores y tardaba en aceptarlos, Pidge era egoísta en algunos campos, era cruel en ocasiones. Bien, Pidge no era un ángel (ni delicada, Dios, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera perder en una demostración de fuerza contra ella? Lo atribuía a tomar la pequeña mano llena de pecas y tener el precioso rostro tan cerca), no era un ser lleno de perfección para complacer a todos, no estaba libre de equivocaciones. Y a Keith le encantó. Era aventurera y curiosa. Los defectos considerados humanos que ella tenía no le provocaron más que una brusca caída a lo más bajo de sus emociones. Amaba a la Pidge real.

Pidge lo miró con algo de protesta, una silenciosa mirada a los orbes miel le hizo comprender lo que ocurría. Asintió, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias y dándole paso libre.

— ¿Les dices tú?—. Preguntó en susurro. Ella asintió suavemente. Keith la imitó y colocó su mano en el hombro de Holt en señal de apoyo. Pidge suspiró.

— ¿Qué? ¿Intentaste mejorar a Green y se enojó contigo?—. Bromeó Lance en un intento de aligerar el ambiente que se había tornado algo pesado.

Pidge negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras reía internamente. Se tranquilizó a sí misma, era normal y no debía alarmarse.

— Mi celo está por llegar.

Directo al punto, sin irse por las ramas del problema. No veía el caso de darle vueltas al asunto, además, eran sus amigos, no le harían nada y merecían una explicación por su percance durante la batalla.

Por un segundo, todos se quedaron congelados, parecían procesar la idea, uniendo puntos cuidadosamente y analizando a profundidad la sencilla respuesta de la paladín. Pidge era una omega. Los omegas tenían un celo cada cierto tiempo. Pidge tenía su celo. Oh...

— ¿Entonces estás bien?—. Preguntó Lance más aliviado. — Una de mis primas es omega, creo que antes de cada celo le dan calambres, dolores y está muy emocional.

— Y fiebre —. Completó Pidge. — Estaré bien, sólo fue un pequeño dolor el que me distrajo, no es serio.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —. Preguntó Shiro.

— Únicamente necesito que me den mi espacio, me mantendré en mi habitación, entonces... Sin visitas, porque no saldré.

— ¿Quieres un platillo en específico? Podría intentar prepararlo —. Sonrió Hunk atentamente. — No deberías encerrarte sin comer por días.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en ella, los chicos seguían siendo igual de dulces y no lucían incómodos con la idea de su celo, actuaban bastante relajados, accediendo a darle su propio espacio y ofreciéndole ayuda. Era afortunada.

Los siguientes días, los chicos parecían alterados, preguntándole más sobre la cantidad de alimento que debía consumir, el entrenamiento que soportaba y que debían hacer para ayudarla, le parecía irónico que ella, siendo la omega en cuestión, era la más relajada con el asunto.

Los Alteanos no tardaron en notar que su comportamiento estaba cambiando, y Allura fue la primera en preguntar.

Mientras los pies de Pidge la guiaban a la sala de descanso para la clásica noche de películas que compartían todos (comprar aquella televisión y CD's había sido una buena idea después de todo), escuchó la preocupada voz de Allura.

— Shiro, quizá deberías ayudar a Pidge para que su malestar pase.

Se congeló. No. Definitivamente Allura no acababa de insinuar lo que ella creía.

Si hubiese estado ahí, habría visto el avergonzado rostro de su líder, el rostro enrojecido de Keith y las risas contenidas de Lance y Hunk ante el comentario de Allura. Pero la princesa no lo había hecho con una mala intención, no pensó que su comentario era una clara insinuación a las relaciones sexuales de Pidge.

— Eh, no. No creo que comprendas eso, Princesa—. Habló atropelladamente Shiro mientras buscaba palabras adecuadas. — Yo no haría eso. Digo, si Pidge lo necesitase la ayudaría. No, esperen. No lo haría. Digo, si querría, pero... ¡No! Tampoco me refiero a eso — escuchaba perfectamente la voz tartamuda de Shiro y las burlas suaves de Lance hacia su líder. — Yo no le haría algo como eso a Pidge, no la veo de esa forma. Digo, ella es linda pero...

Hunk vio la confusión en aumento de Allura y Coran, el sufrimiento de Shiro y los músculos tensos de Keith, dio un codazo a Lance para que este viera el estado ligeramente irritado y hostil del paladín rojo ante las palabras de Shiro. Lance vio la escena de manera juguetona antes de que el paladín amarillo interrumpiese al líder.

— Lo que Shiro intenta decir es que Pidge está por entrar en su celo —. Respondió Hunk pacíficamente. — No podemos ayudarla porque no tenemos esa clase de relación con ella.

— Al menos nosotros no, ¿Verdad, Keith? —. Susurró Lance, cuestionando al paladín rojo mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo y le daba leves golpes con su codo. Keith rodó los ojos y se cambió de asiento.

Las burlas e insinuaciones con respecto a la relación de Keith y Pidge no eran nada nuevas, el paladín azul los molestaba desde la primera semana de conocerse con ese tema, ante la más mínima interacción, Lance saltaba y se reía, aludiendo a la "tensión sexual" (palabras de él) entre ellos. No tenían más remedio que soportar, pues por más amenazas que el cubano recibía, él decidía ignorarlas y continuar con su misión.

Las mejillas de Allura se encendieron con pena ante la respuesta de Hunk.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Shiro. No era mi intención —. Comentó rápidamente la princesa. Pidge decidió finalmente entrar al salón. — Entonces, ¿Pidge está en esa etapa en la que necesita aparearse?

En el momento en que Allura concluyó su pregunta, los pies de Pidge la hicieron aparecer frente a todos.

Ante la nueva pregunta que reflejaba el tema central del celo, todos desviaron la mirada de Pidge para evitar incomodarla. A pesar de sus propias mejillas sonrojadas por la pregunta, Pidge respondió.

— Bueno, sí. No es que yo quiera, es una necesidad de mi lado omega, pero sí. Es eso básicamente —. Respondió encogiendo sus hombros.

— Disculpa por entrometerme, Pidge. Pero te agradezco que respondas —. Comentó Allura. Pidge parecía relajada.

— Tranquila, te entiendo —. Caminó hasta el centro y se sentó al lado de Keith, no le importaba lo juntos que se mantenían sus cuerpos. — ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Rápidamente, Coran saltó de su lugar y comenzó a narrar la sinopsis de la película que verían, alabando el filme y declarando que era un clásico del cine alteano durante su gloriosa adolescencia.

Una vez que la película comenzó, Coran hacía pausas para explicarles los términos, paisajes, y bromas alteanas de la película, no les parecía aburrido, era entretenido.

Minutos después, Pidge había quedado técnicamente sentada en el regazo de Keith, su torso estaba apoyado del lado izquierdo del sillón, el torso de Keith en el lado derecho, sin embargo, las piernas y parte de los muslos de Pidge estaban sobre las piernas de Keith. El brazo de Keith rodeaba los hombros de Pidge, jugando y formando círculos en su piel de manera lenta. La cabeza de Pidge se mantenía acurrucada en el espacio disponible entre el cuello y el hombro de Keith.

Keith se esforzaba para mantener el control e ignorar el cosquilleo que Pidge le proporcionaba, y es que la castaña estaba muy cerca de su glándula encargada del aroma, pero ella parecía demasiado distraída con las explicaciones de Coran para notarlo. Y, ¿Era idea suya o Pidge olía mucho mejor de lo usual? Suspiró con culpabilidad e intentó alejar esos pensamientos.

Después de la función cinematográfica, todos se separaron para atender sus asuntos. Pidge caminó hasta su habitación con algo de nostalgia depositándose en ella.

Era su primer celo en el espacio, la idea de estar en aquella nave castillo no la incomodaba mucho, tampoco la presencia del resto de paladines. Pero durante toda su vida su familia la había ayudado durante esos días, ahora, su padre y hermano podían estar siendo esclavos, peones en la guerra de Zarkon, y su madre estaba sola en la tierra. Justo como ella.

De golpe, el castillo de los leones le pareció una fría prisión que le dictaba su camino para salvar al universo, sintió un doloroso nudo en su garganta y antes de poder reaccionar, corrió hasta su habitación. Aún tenía sus dudas, necesitaba algo de su hogar junto a ella, una prueba física que anulara su soledad. Movió todos los materiales que estaban en el suelo hacia la esquina y comenzó a rebuscar materiales. Nunca en su vida había hecho un nido, simplemente, antes no lo necesitaba. Solía encontrarse segura en su habitación, encerrada y en espera de su mejora, ahora debía adaptarse, miró con rapidez a todos los rincones, piezas metálicas eran las gobernantes de su cuarto. Gimió con desesperación. Si ella fuera una persona ordenada, probablemente aquella misión sería más sencilla.

.

.

Pasan los minutos y las horas, lo ha conseguido. Ropa que es de su propiedad y algunas prendas que solían ser de su hermano forman un desordenado montículo en su cama, no tiene mucho a la mano, y el olor de la ropa no es reconfortante como el de su hogar, pero es lo único que posee en esos momentos. Se deja caer en las enredadas telas que hay en su cama y comienza a acariciarlas, aquel abrigo blanco, suave y cálido deja una agradable sensación en sus dedos. Cuando siente su piel ardiendo, sabe que la hora llegó. Inhala y exhala. Su celo había llegado. Y seguía sintiéndose como una patada en la entrepierna. Oh, solo esperaba que las paredes y el sistema de ventilación alteano no dejaran traspasar su aroma. Afortunadamente, así fue.

No estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron haber sido simples segundos u horas, su mirada seguía enfocada en el techo gris de su cuarto. Recordó las estrellas hechas con pintura luminosa que estaban en su habitación terrestre y formo una débil sonrisa.

Se movió un poco, esos simples milímetros bastaron para notar que su ropa interior estaba húmeda, aún con la fricción que sus piernas tendrían si ella se giraba, lo ignoró para acomodarse en búsqueda del extremo fresco de la cama, fue un alivio sentir la tela fría en su rostro tibio, un suspiro quedo ahogado en su boca al experimentar un punzante dolor en la parte inferior de su estómago, maldijo a cada cosa que se le ocurrió e intentó permanecer inmóvil. Su respiración era sonora y la incomodidad entre sus piernas le resultaba fastidiosa.

Hubo un pensamiento fugaz que cruzó su mente, un recuerdo embarazoso y gracioso a la par. Era claro el motivo biológico de los celos, siendo una mujer de ciencia, Colleen intentó apoyarse en eso y buscó una solución que no comprometiera a su hija. Aquel día, Pidge recibió una pequeña caja con un consolador en su interior.

No recuerda mucho sobre su reacción en ese momento, lo único que puede recordar perfectamente es que se encerró y permaneció unos días sin salir, la acción de su madre no tenía un origen malo o burlón, simplemente quería ayudarla, pero ese fue uno de los momentos más bochornosos de su vida entera.

Una punzada volvió a atacar su vientre, sus brazos estaban adormecidos y se vio obligada a quedarse recostada en su cama en posición fetal, la ventaja de aquello era la presión que sus muslos ejercían entre sí, evitando que ella cayera en la tentación de bajar su mano más allá del elástico de su ropa interior.

— ¿Pidge? —. Un llamado a través de la puerta metálica que la resguardaba sonó. Imposible no identificar aquella voz.

Gimió con algo de dolor en respuesta, no podía hablar, su voz parecía completamente extinguida, no era capaz de pararse y abrir la puerta, sus músculos dolían como el infierno, manteniéndola atada a la cama, sus ojos estaban llorosos, recordó brevemente que minutos antes había caído en llanto, durante sus celos, solía quedar desconectada de todo, sus sentidos se veían nublados por el dolor en su estómago, sus oídos no procesaban las voces a pesar de la fuerza, sin embargo, la voz de Keith había resultado ser clara para sus oídos, era un tono suave, quizá tímido o confundido.

Escuchó tartamudear al paladín rojo, inconscientemente y a pesar del dolor, sus músculos faciales hicieron el intento de formar una suave sonrisa. La presencia de Keith le parecía un consuelo en ese momento.

— Bueno, yo... eh...—. Keith se enredaba con las palabras, procesando e intentando comprender lo que quería decir. Ni siquiera debía estar ahí, Pidge había hecho la petición a todos de mantenerse lejos, lo último que quería era incomodarla, pero le fue inevitable. Todos estaban durmiendo y él rondaba por los pasillos como un lobo en jaula, en algún momento, escuchó un llanto. Pidge. Fue instintivo, corrió hasta la habitación y tocó la puerta, se desesperó un poco al ver que Pidge no le daba una respuesta, así que llamo.— Solo quería...—suspiró— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿Quieres que... te ayude?

Pidge lo meditó unos segundos, preguntándose porque se sentía bien ante la presencia de Keith. Suavemente, intentó levantarse un poco y alzar la voz.

— Entra —. Murmuró.

— ¿Puedo?—. Estaba atónito.

Una ola de ansiedad recorrió a Keith, sus manos empezaron a sudar. Pidge tardó poco en comprender lo que implicaba la presencia de Keith en su habitación. Rogaba a los antiguos científicos que su habitación no oliera a sexo, podía sentir su propio olor inundando la habitación, la nariz alfa de Keith lo notaría inmediatamente. Confiaba en Keith, sabía que él no la dañaría, pero evidenciar su necesidad de un nudo dentro de ella no estaba en sus planes para conservar la dignidad.

— Seguro.

Keith abrió la puerta lentamente, casi avisando a Pidge de su llegada, ella continuó tendida en la cama. Lo primero que el paladín rojo pudo detectar fue el olor. _"Oh, Dios..."_ Si antes creía que Pidge olía muy bien, era porque no había estado cerca de ella durante su celo. Era cálido, el olor de Pidge fue lo suficientemente fuerte para desestabilizarlo unos segundos, y es que para él, era una esencia casi divina. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto efecto en él una simple muestra de Pidge? Contuvo un gruñido en su garganta, definitivamente debía controlarse.

Pidge abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente, o al menos lo intentó. Su rostro adormecido la hizo lucir más vulnerable, Keith se acercó.

— Yo...

Pidge emitió un sonido gutural, con el dolor en su cuerpo, sacó su brazo del capullo de sábanas y ropa en el que estaba sumergido. Keith vio la pequeña mano de Pidge siendo extendida hacia él, sus cejas se alzaron para mostrar que no entendía lo que la chica esperaba de él, Pidge movió sus dedos y Keith se acercó. Las manos se unieron delicadamente, Keith se sintió un poco más confiado, la nuca de Pidge comenzó a arder.

— Quédate conmigo —. Susurró Pidge como súplica.

Aquella petición pudo ser de las últimas que se le hubiesen ocurrido.

Algo se movió dentro de Keith ante el tono inocente y sumiso, nunca vio a Pidge de esa forma, no era ella. Él detestaría ver a Pidge con sus alas cortadas mientras asentía a cada orden de todos, no notando su propio valor. Pero aun así, una parte de él se sintió perdido, necesitaba estar junto a ella.

Era un ambiente íntimo el que ambos compartían en ese momento, sus ojos se desviaron al notar el nido en el que Pidge estaba, ¿Qué tan especial era él para ella? Un nido era extremadamente importante para los omega. El sentimiento cálido en su pecho aumentó. Pidge confiaba en él y se permitía ser vulnerable, y él no la juzgaría.

Aceptó en silencio con un movimiento de cabeza. Pidge emitió un leve sonido de victoria y él se sentó en la cama, rápidamente, Pidge se alzó y acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de Keith, ajustándose al abdomen del paladín rojo en búsqueda de su calor.

Keith sintió su rostro ardiendo, Pidge gimió con aprobación al sentir la mano de su compañero acariciando su cabello.

Oh, para Pidge fue tocar el cielo. El aroma de Keith estaba cerca de ella. Las manos de Keith eran gloriosas, lo suficientemente fuertes para arrancar la cabeza de un robot de entrenamiento, lo suficientemente cálidas para ofrecer relajación, lo suficientemente suaves para estar horas sosteniéndolas. Se regañó al desviarse hacia extremos no tan inocentes. No era mínimamente posible. Keith estaba a su lado como un amigo, apoyándola y no juzgándola. ¿Qué hacía ella? Su mente hormonal la poseía y ella fantaseaba con la manera en que Keith lo haría.

Pero no podía esconder su curiosidad, ¿Cómo lo haría Keith? ¿Suave? Probablemente no, Keith era fuerte y podría sostenerla en brazos con facilidad, pero Keith generalmente no era lo que aparentaba, ¿Sería dulce? ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría? Oh, su mente estaba desvariando y odiaba eso.

Un lazo extraño la une a Keith, y eso no le desagrada. Simplemente le frustra no comprender bien, no es tonta, sabe que Keith es un chico que ganaría su corazón fácilmente si ella lo permitiera (y probablemente, ella ya lo permitió), pero admitirlo sería un golpe duro. Keith es su amigo, no quiere romper su lazo. Además, los chicos como Keith no salen con chicas como ella.

Su mente grita, quiere llorar. Keith no es algo a lo que está dispuesta a renunciar, pero sabe que nunca será. Ella es una hermana menor para él, así como Lance. La cuida, sí. Pero lo hace porque son familia.

Se permite fantasear con algo que no ocurrirá, ¿O podría hacerlo?

No...

Keith es su amigo, es familia. Keith nunca la tocaría de una manera sexual, él probablemente ni siquiera reacciona ante su aroma. Su celo podría ser una excusa, podría insinuar que... No. Eso también es imposible.

Keith no es un chico para pasar la noche y aliviar el dolor omega, no podría hacerle eso, no lo usaría de esa manera. Y si lo hace, quiere que sea real, no cuando ella está lo suficientemente perdida para no recordarlo. Quiere que si él llega a aceptar, lo haga porque la quiere y no por compromiso, quiere que ambos corazones estén en su completo albedrío, algo real, quiere dejar de tener ese celo porque está nublando su juicio.

Keith no se siente mucho mejor al escuchar el gemido de Pidge cuando acaricia su cabello. Demonios, él está calentándose por algo tan simple como eso, y la pobre Pidge ni siquiera es consciente de aquello. Él está siendo un mal amigo. Está dejando que sus instintos lo tomen y transformen en algo que no es, pero... _"Dios mío..." _no sabe muy bien en que está pensando Pidge, pero sabe que su olor es hechizante, es atrayente, simplemente queda encantado al sentirlo. Siente su cuerpo entibiarse y vuelve a sentirse mal. Eso no es posible, está aprovechándose de ella.

Nota que ha salido sangre de su propio labio por morderlo al intentar controlarse, está perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Quiere huir.

Su corazón está en encrucijada. No soporta ver o escuchar el llanto de Pidge, es la razón por la que está ahí, quiere cuidarla, estar para ella. Y por ese mismo motivo quiere irse. Pidge es demasiado tentadora, el ángel que lo está llevando a una dulce muerte mientras se arriesga personalmente, sabe que si Pidge se mantiene en aquella posición, él no durará lo suficiente.

No quiere asustarla, no quiere forzarla o que ella piense mal sobre él. Quiere estar a su lado. Pero sabe algo: A pesar de lo que pasado en su vida, su corazón anhela la felicidad, y su consuelo es el infantil cuento de las parejas destinadas a ser, así que protege a Pidge como si ella fuera su omega predestinada. Prefiere cuidarla de todo lo que le haga daño, incluido él.

Es parte galra y su lado humano es problemático por naturaleza, su mayor temor es no poseer el control suficiente, su mayor temor es dañar a sus seres amados, teme lastimar a Pidge.

Pidge es una droga para él, no sabe cuánto tiempo puede sentir su tentador aroma y mantenerse cuerdo.

Quiere irse de aquél lugar, y Pidge nota que su compañero tensa sus músculos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pidge se apoya en uno de sus codos para girarse y mirar el rostro del paladín. Keith deja escapar un sonido de su garganta, no está muy seguro de lo que quiere decir, mientras tanto, los ojos antes adormecidos y ahora preocupados de Pidge lo miran en una ansiosa espera. Tras unos segundos de silencio, los ojos de Pidge se abren por completo, están llenos de culpa. — Quiznak, ni siquiera te lo pregunte. Perdona, Keith— Kogane luce confundido tras el comentario, una ligera sensación de abandono se acumula en su pecho cuando Pidge se separa rápidamente de él. — No debes estar aquí si no quieres. Estaré bien.

Ella está avergonzada, había asumido que Keith querría estar con ella. Quiere estar con él, pero la decisión es del paladín rojo. Siente su propio corazón acelerado ante lo penosa que resulta la escena, su rostro se encuentra caliente,_ y Dios_, espera que su olor no se note mucho. No sabe hasta qué punto su olor cambia con respecto a lo que siente, su propia nariz está nublada y aturdida.

Keith parece procesar el comentario de Pidge, ¿Irse? Se siente terrible, acaba de darle a entender a Pidge que no quiere estar ahí, probablemente ella se siente mal por su culpa. La ve bajar su rostro y él niega rápidamente, mirando hacia todas las direcciones en búsqueda de una frase salvadora que no se vea arruinada por su incapacidad para expresarse correctamente.

— ¡No! No, no, no, no... ¡No!— Mientras él comienza a desesperarse y mover sus manos de un lado a otro, Pidge lo observa de reojo— ¡No me refería a eso! Yo...— Suspira, y se pregunta si debe decirle aquello a Pidge, no quiere dejarse en evidencia, sentada a su lado, la castaña lo mira interesada— No quiero dañarte.

Las cejas de Pidge hacen notar su confusión, sus anteojos no están ahí, así que Keith puede ver perfectamente los ojos avellana. Se pregunta lo que pasa por la mente de Keith, ¿Por qué piensa que la dañara?

— Lo sé. Sé que nunca lo harías, Keith— Pidge sonríe mientras sus ojos están enfocados en Keith, quien en ese momento está en posición fetal mientras abraza sus rodillas— Confío en ti.

Keith se congela, girando su rostro cuando Pidge completa su frase. La linda sonrisa en sus pecosas mejillas y el mensaje que transmiten son demasiado para él, puede sentir que ella lo aprecia, nuevamente, la calidez se instala en su pecho y estómago. Una sonrisa amarga se forma en su rostro. Pidge confía en él cuando el mismo no puede hacerlo.

— ¿Te perdiste de algo?— trata de usar la burla para encubrirse, Pidge no reacciona— Sabes que soy un galra, ¿Verdad?

Pidge guarda silencio durante instantes de confusión.

— ¿Y? Sigues siendo tú.

— No es... solo eso— murmura mientras lleva sus manos a su rostro en un intento por eliminar algo de ansiedad— Cuando era pequeño y vivía técnicamente solo me metí en muchos problemas, hubo huesos rotos por ambas partes. Fui expulsado de Garrison por una pelea con otro tipo de la academia —. Recuerda claramente la ocasión en que le gritó a Pidge, regañándola por su deseo de querer abandonarlos. Abandonarlo a él.

Desde ese entonces habían formado un vínculo extraño, Keith se sentía cómodo a su lado, creía que Pidge era un chico, así que fue un poco confuso cuando notó lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue dominado por la devastación que sentía. Pidge estaba abandonándolo, ¿Acaso Keith no era lo suficientemente bueno para mantenerla cerca? Le gritó y la acusó de egoísta, no quería hacer eso de nuevo. Pidge lo había perdonado, pero toda esa montaña rusa de emociones seguía tatuada en su mente.

— Peleaste con James Griffin, lo sé.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Es algo así como un pupilo de mi padre—. Encoge sus hombros, restándole importancia.

— Oh...

Sintió un nudo en su estómago, James había sido una de muchas peleas en su vida. Había cierta incomodidad ante el hecho de que James era un protegido del padre de Pidge, agregando que Samuel Holt probablemente lo veía mal por empezar una pelea con el cadete Griffin.

— James es algo egocéntrico, quiere la perfección siempre. Así que tengo la certeza de que te dijo algo.

Pidge no está muy segura con respecto a cómo se comporta James actualmente, lo vio algunas veces y la interacción no iba más allá de un saludo obligatorio y algunas charlas casuales, sabe poco de él. Su base sobre Griffin es el espíritu de superación que posee. Según una investigación que hizo sobre él (no estaba obsesionada con James, pero le gustaba conocer a los que entraban al círculo familiar), James venía de una familia de estrellas. Los Griffin eran en su mayoría alfas, pero una característica innegable era el honor de aquella familia. Pidge comprendía el deseo de James por llenar los zapatos de sus superiores, el deseo de no decepcionar a nadie. No lo culpaba por su comportamiento, pero tampoco aprobaba que el castaño fuera descortés con Keith.

— No estoy muy segura de lo que piensas esta vez —. Comenta Pidge mirando hacia el techo— Pero sé que eres Keith. Eres dulce aunque te esfuerces en negarlo, eres demasiado inocente, eres gentil y abnegado. Eres el paladín rojo y nuestro amigo. Keith, no importa si eres galra o no, tampoco importan tus errores anteriores porque los reconoces e intentas remediarlos. Pase lo que pase, sigues siendo nuestro Keith.

Pidge sonríe con ternura mientras lo mira fijamente, no puede comprender, ¿Por qué Keith no se da cuenta de su propio valor? Ella lo admira, Keith es alguien valiente sin duda alguna.

Keith aún parece inseguro con respecto a mantenerse ahí. El olor de Pidge es más dulce en ese momento, si él se comportara como un galra enemigo, probablemente habría caído hace mucho. Pero está mirando los ojos brillosos de Pidge, la simple vista de cariño que ella le dirige es suficiente para hacerlo ignorar el tentador aroma.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí? —. Pregunta la castaña mientras se esfuerza por ocultar la súplica interna, ella aceptará si la respuesta de Keith es negativa. Aunque eso dolerá. Aún con un poco de duda, Keith asiente con la cabeza y le pregunta cómo puede ayudarla. Pidge sonríe mientras extiende sus brazos hacia Kogane— Un abrazo estaría bien —. Murmura.

Los labios de Keith se curvan con alegría y le permite a la chica ocultarse en su pecho. Más tarde, la espalda de Keith está pegada a la cama, sobre él, Pidge está acurrucada en su pecho. Las manos de Pidge están detrás de la espalda de Keith en un intento por aumentar la fuerza del abrazo, su parte inferior no se siente muy incómoda. Claro, está húmeda, pero en ese momento no le importa mucho, solo se dedica a disfrutar la calidez que ofrece la presencia de Keith mientras aprueba los suaves círculos que Keith forma en su espalda con su mano derecha. La mano izquierda de Keith se mantiene ocupada en el cabello de Pidge.

Pasan los minutos y ambos continúan en aquella posición, la confianza de Keith va en aumento al ver que sus latidos son regulares. Un dolor punzante atraviesa el estómago de Pidge, haciéndola soltar un quejido y obligándola a bajarse del pecho de Keith para llevar sus manos al abdomen en un intento por mitigar el dolor.

Keith la mira algo asustado. No sabe mucho sobre el celo de los omega además de lo básico (sus necesidades, el nido y los calambres), así que intenta buscar una forma de ayudar a su compañera.

Pidge está conteniendo algunos quejidos tras el repentino y extremadamente doloroso calambre para no alarmar a Keith, y tampoco quiere parecer débil. Sus ojos enrojecen y las lágrimas pican en su rostro. Su respiración está acelerada y ella comienza a respirar con su boca para tomar más aire. Tras sus oídos zumbando y los llamados ignorados de Keith, el dolor desaparece. Sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas antes derramadas no le permiten enfocar el rostro de Keith, cuando lo ve con claridad puede notar la preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Pregunta en un suave susurro, como si temiera asustarla.

Pidge asiente.

— Es normal, tranquilo.

Keith parece estar perplejo, se coloca sobre su lado izquierdo para tener mejor vista de Pidge.

— Entonces, ¿Soportas eso cada vez?

Pidge encogió sus hombros.

— Hay omegas que la pasan peor que yo. Mis calambres son raramente fuertes, y en general estoy muy controlada.

Keith asiente ante el comentario.

— ¿Puedo seguir abrazándote?

Está más seguro con respecto a su control, lo único que quiere es permanecer a su lado y ayudarla en lo posible.

Sin decir una palabra, Pidge se acerca a él y pega su espalda al pecho de Keith, colocando su cabeza en el brazo extendido de Kogane.

_"Tranquilo..." _se dice. No puede evitar que un suave gruñido salga de su garganta cuando Pidge se une de golpe a él, no dolió, pero...

Aleja un poco su pelvis del trasero de Pidge, quien no parece ser consciente de lo que acaba de hacer, y si lo está, no le importó lo suficiente para alejarse.

Pidge no parece incómoda con él ahí, Keith se atrevería a decir que ella luce aliviada y eso lo hace feliz. La pequeña mano de Pidge toma la suya y la coloca en su cintura con delicadeza, ella acaricia su mano al ver que Keith está tenso nuevamente, cuando Keith se relaja, ella sonríe y se acurruca más en él.

Keith frota en círculos el estómago de Pidge con la intención de generar calor y disminuir su dolor, Pidge emite su aprobación con los sonidos generados por su garganta. Keith ama cada uno de esos sonidos.

La blusa de Pidge se desvía un poco hacia arriba, mostrando la piel pálida de su abdomen plano, inconscientemente, la mano de Keith baja y lo toca.

Electricidad. Pidge siente la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, la mano de Keith está fría en comparación con su cuerpo, solo son las puntas de los dedos de Keith tocándola suavemente.

Keith no se detiene y ella no piensa impedirlo. La mano de Keith recorre su abdomen para finalmente colocarse en el centro y continuar con el trazo de los círculos. Pidge suspira con satisfacción y él se inclina hacia su cuello. El cabello castaño le genera algo de cosquillas, pero la glándula de olor de Pidge es lo suficientemente interesante para ignorar aquella leve incomodidad. Acomoda su mandíbula en los hombros de Pidge y aspira el aroma de su cabello.

Contendrá su anhelo de hacer eso cada noche, y Pidge guardará para sí lo mucho que le gustaría estar así cada mañana.

— ¿Sabes? Yo podría... Uh... Ayudarte con el siguiente celo —. Murmura con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Pidge. — Puedo hacer esto o lo que quieras, solo... quiero estar a tu lado.

— Por supuesto —. Sonríe mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Keith — Me gusta estar contigo.

Ante la mirada (no realmente sorprendida) del resto de paladines, Keith se encargó los siguientes tres días de cuidar a Pidge durante su celo, llevándole cosas para hacerla sentir mejor, llevando comida al nido y permaneciendo horas acostado a su lado o abrazándola.

.

.

Durante el siguiente celo, la ayuda de Keith fue imposible. La espada de Marmora acababa de reclutarlo.

Pidge realmente intentó no darle importancia, pero la presión que había en el ambiente por la presencia de Lotor, el secuestro de su padre, los nuevos ataques y el extraño comportamiento de Shiro terminaron quebrándola. El celo no la ayudaría absolutamente nada, mucho menos con Lotor rondando por los pasillos, porque claro, el Príncipe tenía sangre alfa como su padre. Los supresores abandonados en su mochila fueron la salida, el celo era completamente reprimido y eso le permitía meterse de lleno en el trabajo.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer, se dedicaba a idear nuevos planos o crear nuevos programas (la mayoría de ellos realmente inútiles para la batalla), podían llamarla adicta al trabajo, pero ella no lo consideraba así. Simplemente era una coincidencia que su trabajo fuera una actividad que ella disfrutara, eso era bueno.

.

.

Pasan los meses y no hay un verdadero avance en la relación de los paladines, claro, ambos se comunican a través de los medios que son clasificados como objeto de emergencia por sus respectivos líderes, pero el trabajo de cada uno es absorbente. Pidge debe ayudar a Allura y Lotor con la construcción de una nave, además continuar su labor como Paladín. Keith debe cumplir su rol como miembro de La espada y atender perfectamente a los entrenamientos que Kolivan ofrece, aunque esos en verdad los disfruta, quiere tener el control necesario. El control que Shiro y Pidge confían que él posee.

.

.

Los dos años que Keith pasa con su madre parecen ser eternos, la relación es tensa al inicio, Keith no la odia, tiene curiosidad, pero también tiene miedo de arruinarlo y ser abandonado nuevamente, en verdad no sabe cómo continuar. Y la falta de los juegos de palabras de Pidge no ayuda. Todo se vuelve más tolerable cuando la comunicación con Krolia aumenta.

— Cuéntame más sobre la paladín verde —. Keith la mira con clara confusión. — A la que te referiste como Pidge. Kolivan dice que es un miembro vital del equipo y que la mencionas muy seguido.

Keith parece avergonzado por ser descubierto, quizá un poco incómodo porque lo último que quiere es que su cerebro lo atormente con la idea de lo lejos que se encuentra Pidge en ese momento. Pero accede a la petición de su madre.

— Oh, bien... Es la paladín verde y al contrario a lo que puedes estar pensando, ella odia la naturaleza y dice que el sentimiento es mutuo. Es nuestra genio de la tecnología, realmente es inteligente, descifra códigos galra en segundos —. Aún al estar de espadas, Krolia puede saber por el tono de su hijo que él se encuentra emocionado — Es la menor de todos, y de hecho es muy pequeña, pero aun así sabe patear traseros. Su principal motivación es su familia...

Los ojos de la galra disfrutaban de aquello, los ojos de su hijo estaban bañados en admiración, el divertido recuerdo de su esposo viéndola de la misma manera cuando vio sus habilidades para el combate llegó a ella. Si, la paladín verde debía ser alguien muy importante para su hijo.

Lo último que Krolia pensaba encontrar era una alteana, la rubia les contó rápidamente sobre su necesidad de ayuda, mostrar las verdaderas intenciones de Lotor debía realizarse de una manera inmediata. Keith lucía alterado durante todo el camino hacia el castillo de los leones, su madre supuso que era por el peligro que sus amigos y la galaxia entera corrían si Lotor completaba su plan. Ella y Romelle se despidieron de su ansiedad cuando, al bajar de la nave, una pequeña chica de cabello castaño y armadura verde se lanzó a los brazos de Keith, quien devolvió el gesto. Krolia confirmó su teoría. Había algo más profundo que una simple amistad entre esos dos.

.

.

Los pies de Keith tienen un ritmo sincronizado al andar. El sonido vacío que sus pasos producen solo aumenta su ansiedad. Después de la lucha que enfrentó ATLAS y la muerte de Sendak, todos están destrozados. Habían acabado en la enfermería de Garrison, el olor de los medicamentos le resulta detestable, aún más la idea de sus amigos heridos.

Encuentra a Lance y Hunk comentando sobre un nuevo show de televisión que está inspirado en ellos. Rueda los ojos ante la indignación de Lance por la relación insinuada entre él y Allura. No sabe el porqué de la preocupación de Lance, si, Allura es atractiva, pero él no pretende nada con ella. Él no quiere a Allura, quiere a Pidge. Y aunque le explica a Lance que Allura no lo atrae, él aún parece herido, en cambio, Hunk parece animado durante la charla.

Sus pies lo cambian de dirección, durante toda su estadía había deseado ver a Pidge, pero Krolia y Kolivan le prohibían salir hasta que sus heridas sanaran por completo. No planea mucho sus palabras, solo quiere estar seguro del bienestar de Pidge, abre la puerta al ver que nadie atiende a su llamado.

Vacío.

Mira hacia todas las direcciones en búsqueda de alguna señal, ¿Se equivocó de habitación? No, está seguro de que no. Le avergüenza un poco, pero aún percibe el olor de Pidge en aquella habitación, el aroma cálido es fácil de reconocer para él.

Escucha murmullos por los pasillos de la enfermería y sale rápidamente, como si acabara de hacer una travesura. La energética voz de la piloto MFE Nadia Rizavi llega a sus oídos, y la risa de James Griffin hace eco en su cerebro. Su orgullo sería suficiente para bloquear su garganta y no saludar con algo más que un asentimiento de cabeza, pero necesita saber la ubicación de la chica cuyo pensamiento lo atormenta desde hace meses.

— Uh, ¿Saben si Pidge se fue del Cuartel? —. Cuestiona mientras cruza sus brazos. James lo mira con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Hola, Keith! —.Rizavi parece sorprendida por su repentina presencia, pero lo saluda de todas formas. Parece un poco confundida, hasta que finalmente relaciona el nombre de Pidge con la hija del Comandante Holt. — Vi a la señora Holt y a Matt subir a un auto, probablemente Pidge también iba con ellos.

— Gracias.

Keith mantiene su vista en Griffin, al menos hasta que el castaño aparta la mirada e intenta ignorarlo, ante la suave victoria, Keith se retira.

No es muy difícil averiguar la ubicación del hogar de Pidge, basta con infiltrarse a los registros y revisar los datos actualizados de Samuel Holt. Afortunadamente, la familia Holt vive en una de las casas cercanas al cuartel, así que llegar no es una tarea difícil.

Respira en un intento por tranquilizar sus latidos. La puerta es abierta por Colleen Holt, quien lo mira entre confundida y alegre. Traga en seco.

— Keith, es una sorpresa verte aquí —. Colleen es amable a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, de hecho, ambos fueron presentados por Pidge cuando llegaron a la tierra.

— Oh, ¡Hey! —. Aclara su garganta al notar que no es muy cortés — Disculpe, señora Holt. Yo...

Colleen lo interrumpe con una sonrisa.

— Está bien si me dices Colleen, a juzgar por lo que me han contado mis hijos, eres parte de la familia, al igual que Shiro —. Keith puede notar la calidez de aquellas palabras. — Pasa —. Comenta Colleen mientras se mueve un poco y él titubea, para finalmente ser impulsado por Colleen a entrar. — Me atreveré a asumir que vienes a ver a mi hija.

Keith se siente como si fuera acusado de un crimen a pesar de la amabilidad de Colleen ante la situación, la mayor sonríe al ver el nerviosismo enmarcado en las mejillas levemente coloreadas.

— ¡Kogane! —un llamado que baja de las escaleras los hace voltear.

— Hola, Matt —. Está aliviado por la interrupción del joven Holt.

— Viejo, es bueno verte —. Matt concluye su camino y le da un abrazo rápido. — Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Esperaba poder hablar con Pidge —. Comenta con sinceridad, luego mira a Colleen. — Si me lo permite, claro.

Colleen sonríe, y antes de que el instinto de hermano protector ataque a Matt, la señora Holt le indica a Keith cual es la habitación de Pidge. Kogane sube las escaleras y se asoma por la puerta abierta.

Pidge está con sus piernas cruzadas mientras abraza una almohada y mira fijamente la televisión, al notar que los hilos castaños están sujetos a dos coletas, Keith intenta guardar la imagen.

— Yo no sueno así, ¿Verdad, Bae Bae? —. Cuestiona Pidge ante la imitación de ella en el show televisivo. El cachorro ladra ante la pregunta de su dueña, quien solo se gira para verlo. Los ojos de Pidge se enfocan en Keith, no puede evitar sentirse emocionada, rápidamente le hace una seña para que entre.

— Me preocupé cuando no te vi en la enfermería —. Comenta Keith al terminar el abrazo de reencuentro.

— Si, hola a ti también —comenta con burla. Keith suelta un bufido mientras rueda los ojos con diversión y se sienta a su lado con una pierna cruzada y a otra colgando de la cama.

— Eres tú quien salió antes sin despedirse o dar señales de vida —. Recrimina fingiendo indignación. Bae Bae se recuesta sobre él. — Nos vuelves locos a Kosmo y a mí.

— Sólo quería ver mi casa —. Comenta Pidge mientras encoge sus hombros. — Iba a volver mañana. Tranquilo, sé que tú y Kosmo podrán resistir un par de días sin mí.

— No lo sé, Kosmo te extraña mucho.

¿Fue demasiado obvio lo que intentó ocultar? Ah, probablemente el comentario fue más obvio de lo que él esperaba. Keith aclara su garganta en un intento por desviar la atención de su comentario.

— Si, yo también lo extraño. Adoro a Kosmo.

No sabe si Pidge es consciente de la situación, su mirada está perdida en la pequeña ventana y no parece alterada. Indescifrable. O puede que él realmente sea malo para aquello.

— ¿Eso es el show de Voltron? —. Pregunta repentinamente al ver los dibujos que aparecen en el televisor.

— Sip. Mira, no eres un emo ahí —. El dedo de Pidge señala al dibujo de un chico vestido completamente de rojo que está recostado en un campo de flores.

— No, estoy seguro de que ese es Shiro —. Keith decide ignorar la pequeña broma. Su brazo rodea con cuidado los hombros de Pidge, ella se acurruca en él felizmente.

— Y eso no es todo, ¿Ya escuchaste mi voz? Parezco un duende.

— Meh, Lance comenta que eres como un pequeño gremlin despeinado cuando te despiertan muy temprano.

— Esa perra —. Gruñe Pidge en voz baja mientras cruza sus brazos.

— ¡Sin malas palabras! —. Escucha decir a su madre. Pidge traga en seco ante el oído fino de Colleen y busca protección en el pecho de Keith.

— Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que te dejó entrar? —Keith la mira sin comprender.

— Pues toqué la puerta y ya —. Comenta con obviedad.

Holt pone los ojos en blanco y toma la mano de Keith que se encuentra en su hombro, rápidamente, fija su vista en la clara piel y lo muerde suavemente como una leve muestra de venganza. Keith suelta una suave queja divertida y murmura algo sobre Pidge siendo una piraña.

— Me refiero a que estoy castigada, no creí que estuvieran permitidas las visitas para mí.

Keith mira de reojo la pequeña marca roja que Pidge acaba de dejar en su mano y luego responde.

— ¿Soy encantador? —Intenta bromear. Pidge asiente internamente. — ¿Por qué estás castigada?

Pidge se retuerce un poco en su lugar y truena sus dedos.

— Al parecer, no puedo viajar al espacio sin permiso —. Responde aburrida, soplando hacia arriba para mover los traviesos mechones de cabello que se soltaron de las ligas y paseaban cómodamente en su frente.

— ¿Salvar a Matt y al Comandante Holt no ayudó? — Keith sonríe al ver el pequeño puchero que forman los rosados labios de Pidge. No son delgados, pero sí pequeños, se juntan formando una tentación para él. Pidge probablemente acaba de humedecerlos, lucen suaves y brillosos. Apuesta a que saben bien.

— Sí, intenta decírselo —. Responde nuevamente de forma sarcástica mientras deja caer su cuello hacia atrás, si gira su rostro a la izquierda, su nariz tocará el perfecto cuello de Keith. — Pero supongo que no es solo eso. Iverson parece algo traumatizado con la idea de mi cambio de identidad para infiltrarme.

— Violaste uno de los mejores sistemas de seguridad del mundo, ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?

— ¿Felicitándome? ¿Contratándome? — Si, definitivamente le habría gustado.

— Eres increíble —. Quizá lo diga con un tono burlón e incrédulo, pero sabe que lo dice de corazón, solo que continuará guardando para sí mismo aquella verdad. En un intento leve por hacerla reír, la despeina.

Pidge suelta una queja con diversión. Extrañaba eso. Pidge se gira y se alza, manteniéndose sobre Keith e imitando su acción. Keith toma sus manos y la detiene, empujándola hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

Las manos de Keith pegan las muñecas de Pidge al borde del colchón, la castaña, aún en el juego, intenta liberarse con ayuda de sus piernas, pero son rápidamente contenidas gracias a Keith, quien coloca sus rodillas a cada extremo, limitando el movimiento. Sonríe socarronamente ante la vista. Pidge parece confundida y sorprendida, sus pequeñas coletas están desordenadas y sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo, los ojos de Keith navegan en el mar de danzantes pecas hasta llegar al tesoro principal. Los labios de Pidge están ligeramente separados y siente que en cualquier momento perderá la batalla ante ellos.

Pidge está confundida, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Un cosquilleo recorre sus brazos y piernas hasta llegar a su nuca, provocándole un ligero malestar. Siente calor en su estómago y pecho, sus propios latidos la están nublando. ¿Qué le pasa? No, falta algo de tiempo para su celo, ¿Acaso los supresores alteraron su ciclo? Más importante, ¿Por qué la idea de Keith controlándola la hace sentir tan bien? Keith tiene su cabello perfectamente desordenado y eso solo lo vuelve más atractivo, pero lo que finalmente la hace perderse es la encantadora sonrisa burlona y la profunda mirada púrpura.

Keith nota que se está acercando a Pidge, sabe que no es lo correcto, pero una parte de él le grita que lo necesita. Al menos una vez. Quiere cumplir la fantasía de tocar sus labios para por fin quitarla de su mente, y Pidge desea lo mismo.

La distancia restante es deshecha por la impaciencia de Pidge, se inclina hacia arriba y une sus labios a los de Keith por un par de segundos.

Si, son suaves como lo pensaba.

Hay un hormigueo que la recorre y se deposita en su estómago por el sencillo tacto que acaba de ocurrir, se deja caer con cuidado en la cama, en ese momento, es el turno de Keith, quien, aún con las manos en las muñecas de Pidge sobre su cabeza, inclina su rostro y baja su altura, uniendo sus labios nuevamente.

Resulta algo hechizante. Dios, él en verdad lo está haciendo. Tranquilamente, separa un poco sus labios y Pidge lo imita, ambos pueden sentir sus labios abrazándose entre sí, chocando con sus narices constantemente como resultado de la inexperiencia. Si analizaran la situación a fondo, ambos concordarían con preferir una escena un poco más romántica, sus labios se deslizan fácilmente y les resulta divertido el hecho de que tardan un poco en sincronizarse de manera cómoda.

La mano de Keith se desliza hasta la mandíbula de Pidge, colocando su pulgar delante, mientras que el resto de sus dedos están detrás de su oreja y la sostiene con todo el cariño posible, su otra mano también libera las muñecas de Pidge y se acomoda para ayudar a sus rodillas a sostener su propio peso.

Al sentir sus muñecas libres, Pidge mueve con inquietud sus manos, resulta glorioso poder acariciar el suave cabello de Keith. Pero necesita algo más de cercanía, su mano navega hasta hundirse en la nuca del chico sobre ella para volver el desordenado beso aún más profundo. Keith suelta un jadeo, sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de la castaña, eso resulta ser un sinónimo de luz verde para Pidge, quien mueve sus labios con un mayor intento de sensualidad.

¿Cómo es que sabe tan bien? La cabeza de Keith está nublada, sin embargo, saber que está al lado de Pidge y que se siente bien es suficiente. Por instinto, atrapa el labio inferior de Pidge con sus dientes, puede sentir los dientes presionando la suave carne, no quiere dañarla, pero cuando lo nota, Pidge gime y el metálico sabor de la sangre inunda su boca.

Celestial. Nuevamente está cayendo ante el encanto natural de Pidge. Se eleva un poco y la mira con preocupación, mas no con arrepentimiento. Las pequeñas gotas de sangre colorean los ya hinchados labios de Pidge, es una vista extrañamente excitante, se pregunta hasta dónde puede llegar. Una mirada de seducción altanera se aprecia en sus ojos cuando lame la sangre de Pidge que cayó en sus labios.

Aún están cerca, sus narices no chocan entre sí gracias a la inclinación que tiene el rostro de Keith, sus alientos están mezclados, el ambiente adquiere un olor distinto y ellos están demasiado perdidos en la presencia del otro, lo suficiente para ignorar al pequeño cachorro que los mira en súplica de atención.

Bae Bae pega un salto y lame la mejilla de su dueña, pidiendo que deje al chico del corte mal hecho y que le haga caso, eso termina de romper el ambiente que comenzaba a adquirir una calidez más fuerte de lo usual.

Ambos se separan del otro, ninguno puede creer que en verdad acaba de pasar lo anterior, los labios de Keith se encuentran rojos e hinchados por los movimientos bruscos de Pidge y el sabor de la sangre Holt sigue inundando su boca. Pidge toca con cuidado la pequeña cortada de sus labios, la cual es apenas visible, pero el olor de la sangre sigue ahí.

Puede sentir su rostro cálido y los acelerados latidos de su corazón, aun con sus sentidos nublados, se siente en la gloria, pero sus recuerdos parecen querer envenenar aquel sentimiento tan bueno.

Colleen ama a su hija, quiere protegerla de todo. Uno de los primeros puntos que tocó cuando la pelea contra Sendak había sido ganada y su hija estaba sana fue sobre su celo. Pidge estuvo rodeada de alfas desde que había partido, su madre solo quería saber si no había llegado a un punto extremo con alguno de ellos o si había sido obligada a hacer algo. Ella deja que su hija sea libre, Pidge es madura y lista, sabe lo que hace con su vida sexual, pero teme que alguien con una mala intención encante los sentidos su hija solo para aprovecharse del celo que ella presente.

Pidge sabe que Keith no haría eso. No. Keith nunca se aprovecharía de ella.

Mira de reojo al despeinado y anonadado Keith, quien en ese momento pasa sus manos por su rebelde cabellera oscura. Es realmente apuesto, no tiene ninguna duda. Ella se remueve con incomodidad al notar que lleva una vieja pijama que solía pertenecer a Matt cuando tenía su edad. Oh, no sentirse lo suficientemente buena apesta. Keith es alguien excelente, no cabe duda de que cualquiera aceptaría estar con él sin dudar. Si Keith puede tener a cualquiera, ¿Por qué ella? Keith es la clase de chico que saldría con alguien alta y atractiva como Allura, Romelle o Acxa, no con alguien como ella.

Entonces, ¿Por qué Keith acaba de besarla? Bien, ella lo empezó, pero Keith tenía la fuerza suficiente para resistirse, ¿Verdad? Hay un sentimiento amargo para ella. Keith la besó, pero quizá no fue más que un tropiezo en su control de instinto para él.

Intenta buscar una defensa para ambos, duele pensar que no fue más que un error para Keith. Necesita una respuesta, pero no quiere escuchar directamente la voz de Keith confirmando su pensamiento, no quiere enfrentarlo y al mismo tiempo no quiere separarse de él. La mejor salida que encuentra es la que ha marcado toda su vida: Tomar el control.

— ¿Podemos olvidarlo? —. Cuestiona en un murmullo. Keith gira la vista rápidamente y la mira sin comprender, pero el temor se instala en su pecho. — Fue... un error. No pasó. Ninguno de nosotros quería esto, no en verdad.

_"Yo si lo quería" _hay una súplica ahogada en su garganta.

El rostro de Pidge parece tranquilo, sus ojos están muertos y sus manos acarician al cachorro en sus piernas con un tono monótono.

Siente sus ojos arder, no. Aquello fue especial para él, ¿Por qué para Pidge no?

Su garganta está seca, trata de buscar una salida con desesperación, su mente comienza a funcionar como antes, la madurez que creyó haber ganado se desaparece tras una corta respiración, el adolescente orgulloso que quiere olvidar vuelve a tomar posesión de él. Lucha con el nudo en su garganta y el temblor en su labio.

— Me parece bien.

El silencio es asfixiante tras la respuesta de Keith, siendo audible únicamente el eco que causa la televisión ante su propio bajo volumen y la ruidosa respiración de Bae Bae, quien nota un poco confundido que su dueña está temblando y en cada pasada por su pelo reduce la fuerza con la que rasca su barriga.

Los apresurados pasos de Matt resuenan por las escaleras, seguramente está corriendo. Normalmente, Pidge acusaría a Matt con su madre bajo la creencia de "Si yo no puedo, tu tampoco", pero su cerebro no puede procesar el dato de su hermano rompiendo las reglas.

— Chicos, Shiro acaba de llamar por teléfono. En media hora habrá una reunión en el Cuartel para programar el siguiente viaje —. Matt entra relajado a la habitación, ignorando el silencio en el que están sumidos los adolescentes. — Vendrás con nosotros, Keith. Aunque les advierto que ya aparté el asiento del copiloto—. El sonido amable y alegre de Matthew hace que Keith regrese al mundo material y deje sus divagaciones.

— Tranquilo, no es necesario. Eh...— mira de reojo a Pidge y analiza la situación, quizá ambos necesiten espacio, y lo último que necesitan es compartir el transporte. — Vine en mi motocicleta, y me gustaría ir a dar una vuelta rápida.

No quiere ver a nadie. ¿Cómo es posible pasar de una euforia indescriptible a un estado tan vulnerable y a causa de una sola persona?

No está enojado con Pidge, se siente frustrado consigo mismo, ¿Qué acaba de hacer? Su mente está enredada, tenía demasiado tiempo controlando bien sus emociones, y Pidge con unas simples palabras se encargó de recordarle lo que era ser dominado por la guía más pura de sentimientos. No se arrepiente de besarla, hacerlo fue uno de los mejores aciertos con lo que respecta a su bienestar egoísta, lo que causa eco es que acaba de arruinarlo todo, sabe que Pidge es terca, sabe que suelen tener sus diferencias, sabe que han discutido y que siempre tendrán desacuerdos, ¿Qué tan difícil era alzar la voz en esa ocasión y declarar que él no planeaba ignorar un suceso tan especial? Fue dominado por su instinto de protección propia, era mejor concordar con que algo doloroso no había pasado.

¿Pidge quería ignorarlo? Lo mejor para su orgullo era acceder y olvidar, sería una salida sencilla si el beso hubiese sido un accidente y si Pidge fuese considerada solo una amiga.

No tarda mucho en arrepentirse de darle la razón a Katie Holt, pero es tarde para retractarse.

Matt lo observa unos segundos algo confundido, si, es normal que Keith prefiera estar solo, pero su voz llena de duda lo confunde. Observa con cuidado a Keith, las manos del joven Kogane tiemblan ligeramente, definitivamente, eso no es normal.

Abre la boca y voltea hacia su hermana. Pidge parece perdida, sus ojos no tienen nada por decir, simplemente vacíos, su rostro carece de cualquier emoción, eso solo agranda sus dudas. Piensa en cuestionar que es lo que pasa, pero se detiene al ver que Pidge se quita los anteojos y limpia con cuidado algunas gotas que se deslizan por su mejilla en un intento por ser discreta. Cuando sus pies están por guiarlo hacia su hermana, ve con claridad los ojos rojos de Keith mientras este se despide y sale de la habitación.

.

.

Shiro observa preocupado a Keith durante toda la reunión, Keith nunca llega tarde, y Keith nunca mira fijamente hacia la mesa ignorando a todos. Algo ocurre.

— Diviértanse.

Los altos mandos de Garrison salen disparados, los jóvenes pilotos toman un poco más de tiempo, hasta que en la habitación solo quedan dos personas. Keith tarda en comprender que ya pueden irse, pero la mano firme de Shiro toma su brazo, con una sencilla mirada, Keith sabe que Takashi necesita hablar con él.

— ¿Pasa algo, Shiro?

— Eso me gustaría saber.

Keith está listo para defenderse y decir que todo se encuentra bien, que cualquier malestar que Shiro pueda observar es a causa de un mal sueño, pero la sonrisa y la mirada que Shiro le dirige de "Te conozco" lo detiene.

— Cometí un error, Shiro—. Lentamente, el ex paladín del león negro se acerca y toma asiento al lado del actual líder de Voltron, observándolo atentamente y emitiendo una silenciosa petición para que continúe explicándose. — Me dejé llevar. No debí hacerlo, pero no quería sufrir.

— Dime que pasó.

Keith duda un poco, realmente nadie más que él mismo sabe lo que siente por la castaña. Suspira con profundidad y se da fuerzas.

Mientras Keith le cuenta lo que ocurrió, Shiro solo puede notar que Keith está confundido, habla con pausas y más de una de sus oraciones quedan incompletas en el aire. No necesita más información.

No quiere decirle a Keith que hacer, sabe que Kogane puede librar batallas por su cuenta, él debe respetar eso y no decirle que hacer, debe dejar que él crezca, si le dicta cada uno de sus pasos, Keith nunca podrá madurar por completo. Es cierto que los dos años con Krolia, el tiempo con La Espada de Marmora y la convivencia entre paladines lo han ayudado a crecer (de hecho, cada uno creció como guerrero y persona), pero el corazón de Keith aún oscila, aún hay sucesos que pueden desequilibrarlo. Keith debe aprender a dominar eso.

— Keith, ¿Qué quieres?—. Los ojos púrpura lo miran sin comprender. — Piensa en lo que me acabas de decir, ¿Qué te hizo sentir bien? ¿Qué te hizo sentir mal?... ¿Qué quieres hacer con respecto a Pidge?

.

.

— Bien. Pero solo porque se lo mucho que Katie odia ir a comprar ropa.

La burla en los ojos y voz de su madre la hacen gruñir con furia e indignación, suavemente es consiente del agradecimiento por parte de Allura y Romelle hacia su madre.

Antes de que Colleen se arrepienta, las manos de la Princesa Alteana la toman por los hombros y ella es arrastrada hasta la salida del cuartel, donde Rizavi y Leifsdottir las esperan en un auto que (supuestamente) solo debe ser usado para las misiones de Garrison.

Es bueno despejarse de todo, puede relajarse y olvidar por unos minutos que está envuelta en un lío a causa de ser una omega, puede olvidarse de los chicos, puede olvidarse de sus responsabilidades como paladín de Voltron, puede olvidarse de Keith.

Al menos, eso es lo que desea.

De regreso a casa, Allura aún le agradece por el intercambio del videojuego y su ropa para la cita con Lance, poco falta para que la morena salte de la emoción, la mira con una sonrisa sincera. Al menos, Allura tiene en claro que quiere a Lance y que Lance la quiere a ella.

— Pidge—. Cuando la castaña está por volver a la zona de botánica para encontrarse con su madre y terminar el trabajo suspendido, su nombre sometido al acento de Allura llama su atención. — ¿Puedes venir conmigo? —. Algo confundida, accede. Una sonrisa tenue sobresale en los labios de la morena. Allura la abraza por décima vez en el día y la carga, ella solo ríe. — Eres como una hermana para mí, ¿Lo sabes?... Solo quiero que sepas algo: Puedes contar conmigo, siempre. Para lo que sea.

La calidez de Allura la debilita, intenta ser fuerte y resistir como lo ha hecho durante toda su vida, pero quizá llegó a un punto de quiebre tras esa mañana. Inhala y Allura la lleva hasta la cocina de Galaxy Garrison, toma un tazón con galletas y se sienta frente a ella. Para suerte de ambas, la cocina estaba vacía.

— Besé a Keith—. Aun conociendo a Pidge, Allura se sorprende ante lo directa que es. Cuando los labios de la Princesa están por formar una sonrisa, nota la expresión poco dichosa de la chica Holt.

— Pero eso no es lo grave —. Pidge niega ante el comentario de Allura.

— Le dije que era mejor olvidarlo y él accedió.

— ¡¿Qué?! —. El grito de Allura hace que los oídos de Pidge quieran salir del lugar.

— Que yo misma arruiné todo —. Pidge dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa, golpeando su frente contra el duro metal, aunque realmente no le importa.

Allura abre y cierra la boca como pez fuera del agua. No sabe cómo reaccionar, Pidge soltó una bomba tras otra. Se obliga a concentrarse tras una corta divagación.

— Pidge...

La voz de Allura se detiene al escuchar que, al fondo de la cocina, algo cae. Pidge tarda un poco en reaccionar, y cuando ambas miran fijamente hacia la barra, un par de manos morenas se alza con lentitud.

— ¡Hunk! —. Pidge está alterada al comprender que el paladín amarillo había escuchado la conversación.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención escucharlas! —. Hunk habla atropelladamente, sus manos aún arriba en señal de inocencia. —Estaba buscando algo, planeaba saludarlas, pero luego dijiste lo de Keith y creí que si salía te enfadarías.

Los ojos de Pidge solo muestran su agotamiento emocional, sabe perfectamente que Hunk no dirá nada, pero lo último que quería era que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Hunk se tranquiliza al ver que Pidge no lo atacará, no desea pelear con ella, pero se preocupa al ver lo tensa que está la castaña.

— Hey...— Hunk corre hacia la paladín verde y la abraza a pesar de su leve resistencia. — Sabes que no le diré a nadie, ¿Cierto?

Ante el comentario de Hunk, Pidge asiente con suavidad.

— Solo... Estoy confundida—. Pidge se separa del abrazo de Hunk y vuelve a sentarse, siendo seguida por el par de paladines en la cocina, sus manos se frotan contra su rostro y deja los anteojos a un lado, intentando despejarse.— Digo, puedo resolver todo, ¿Por qué esto no? ¿Por qué soy torpe con las cosas que de verdad importan?

_"¿Por qué mi cerebro hace un corto circuito cuando se trata de Keith?"_

Hunk y Allura sonríen suavemente y se miran enternecidos, Pidge es más lista y madura de lo que aparenta, pero, al igual que todos, el amor no es un tema fácil. Resulta curioso que un sentimiento tan difundido en todos los medios sea aún incomprendido, difícil de alcanzar y entender para todos.

— ¿Por qué le pediste... eso a Keith?

Pidge guarda silencio por unos segundos mientras sus manos apartan el cabello de su frente.

Resulta vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta.

— Supongo que tenía miedo—. Susurra mientras mira atentamente el tazón de galletas en un intento por ignorar a los paladines azul y amarillo.

— ¿Miedo a Keith?

Casi salta de su lugar ante aquella insinuación, ella no le teme a Keith. Depositaria su propia vida en las manos del paladín negro sin dudarlo, la idea de alejarse de Keith no tiene cabida en su cerebro. Eso mismo es lo que desató su actual problema.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—. Hunk retrocede algo asustado por la respuesta alta y rápida. — No...— Suspira y se prepara mentalmente para enfrentarse a sí misma, aún piensa que sus motivos son tontos. — Tengo miedo de mí.

Ahora, las miradas de Allura y Hunk no revelan nada más que una confusión de lo más pura.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que tienes miedo de ti? Eso no suena lógico, digo, yo estaría constantemente asustado. ¿Te imaginas tenerte miedo a ti mismo? Yo no estaría en paz durante ningún segundo...

Ante el divague de Hunk, Allura toma la palabra tras unos segundos de análisis.

— ¿Tiene que ver con tu estado Omega?

Pidge niega algo dudosa.

— No... Bueno, no creo.

Mientras más vueltas le da al asunto, más duele su cabeza y las ganas de irse a dormir aumentan. De reojo observa a Allura, quien luce genuinamente preocupada, pero la visión de la morena hace que algo se amargue ligeramente dentro de ella. Oh, es eso.

Nuevamente está un poco celosa, y se siento pésimo. Porque Allura es su amiga y no tiene deseos de herirla, pero no lo puede evitar. Sabe de antemano que Allura no tiene la culpa de ser bonita, simplemente venía en su genética alienígena, pero su estómago duele al recordar que Keith también posee esa belleza alienígena tan cautivadora con la que ella y Lance habían caído.

Ahí está. No tiene miedo a Keith, tiene miedo de no ser buena para él. O al menos, teme decepcionarlo.

¿Qué tal si ella está con Keith y algo termina mal? No quiere alejarlo de su vida ni por un minuto, su lógica es que mantener el estatus de amistad es lo mejor para ambos (y, probablemente, también para todo el equipo Voltron), pero ella misma no puede evitar pensar que quiere estar con él, su corazón late rápidamente en un intento de exigir la presencia de Keith. Puede sentir su corazón aturdiéndola ante el mínimo pensamiento de abandonarlo. Hay algo más. Hay algo dentro de ella que la impulsa a permanecer a su lado, a estar con él y abrazarlo, recordarle lo mucho que lo quiere y remarcar lo importante que él es para ella.

Pero es el miedo deteniéndola. Es una marioneta más del miedo al fracaso, siente los oscuros hilos enredándose en sus manos y pies, alejándola con burla del objetivo que ella anhela desde hace tiempo, duele sentirse atrapada, no quiere ser responsable de arruinarse la vida.

Hay mucho en juego, ¿Vale la pena arriesgarse? Sabe que no quiere perder a Keith, pero el miedo la asfixia, su cuello se siente aprisionado y las palabras no pueden fluir.

— Quizá solo es tontería mía, tranquilos —. Tras una sonrisa suave, Pidge rasca su nuca y se levanta de su asiento. — Debo ir con mamá, ya saben. Estoy castigada.

Sus amigos la observan partir algo preocupados al escuchar su vaga excusa, es inútil hacer que Pidge hable de algo que no quiere, saben de experiencia que ella no es muy abierta en lo que a su vida personal se refiere, son cosas que la paladín verde prefiere resolver por su cuenta, odia que el resto le tenga lastima, la cual llega en parte por ser una omega, otra de sus cargas.

No pueden obligarla a hablar, ella lo hará cuando esté lista. Solo pueden apoyar, opinar y esperar que ella mejore.

— Yo creo que debes hablar con Keith—. Los pasos titubean un poco ante el acento de Allura. — ¿Ya pensaste en que siente él?

Allura no intenta ser grosera, pero es directa para poder ser escuchada por Pidge. Quiera o no, es la única manera para lograrlo.

— No sé por qué debería. Fui yo la que cometió el error, intente solucionarlo y él accedió. Es todo—. Pidge responde mecánica y fríamente, cual robot. Quizá hay una ligera queja reflejada en la manera en que sus brazos tiemblan, pero, al menos, se detuvo. Siempre ha funcionado esa técnica, tratar los temas emocionales con frialdad para analizarlos y obtener la solución más práctica nunca le ha fallado.

_"¡Tenía que ser terca como Keith!"_ Allura suspira frustrada. Adora a Pidge, pero la pequeña castaña es difícil de manejar cuando sus ideas están fijas.

— Pero te duele que Keith aceptara tus términos, aunque tú los elegiste—. Hace notar Hunk. Pidge jadea, afectada por la crudeza con la que sus acciones son señaladas, más aun porque en el fondo ella sabe lo que está haciendo. — Creo que Allura tiene razón—. Pidge está casi indignada ante la "traición" de Hunk, Allura agradece internamente. — Te amo, Pidge. Lo sabes. Pero estas siendo egoísta con Keith.

Pidge se gira ante el comentario de Hunk. ¡Es mentira!

— Yo no...

— Sabes que es cierto—. Vuelve a comentar Hunk.

— Dices que fue un error, yo creo que no es lo que piensas de verdad—. Allura la mira fijamente, no le importa que Pidge desvía la mirada de ellos constantemente. — E incluso si fue un error, sigues estando equivocada.

Los nervios de Pidge se crispan ante el último comentario.

— Solucionar un error no es ignorarlo, es enfrentarlo. Si en verdad crees que besar a Keith fue un error, enfréntalo a él, no lo bloquees— Comenta Hunk.

¿En qué momento ella acabó acorralada por los argumentos de otras personas?

— Olvidarlo es una solución, ni Keith ni yo pensamos bien las cosas en ese momento— sus brazos se cruzan. — No estoy huyendo, y si fuera necesario yo podría enfrentarlo. Pero encontré una solución rápida y la usé, ¿Es eso malo?

— ¿Estás segura de que podrías enfrentarlo?—. Cuestiona Allura.

— ¡Lo estoy!—. La defensiva de Pidge resulta evidente, pero ella misma lo ignora.

— Responde esto, ¿Que sentirías si Keith te besa y luego te pide que lo olvides?

Pidge ignora la pregunta de Hunk, aunque él habla tranquilamente, como si estuviera enseñando a una niña de preescolar sobre la empatía.

— Él no lo haría. No me ve de esa forma.

— Pidge, ¿En serio crees que le resultas indiferente?

— Lo sé.

Hunk suspira con algo de cansancio. Pidge es una como una piedra.

— Pidge, creo que lastimaste a Keith más de lo que crees...— susurra Allura, mirando por primera vez el suelo.

— Yo me sentiría usado, piensa en eso, Pidge.

Es como recibir un golpe que la hace tomar conciencia, como el momento en que los hilos sueltos son unidos con la información restante y todo logra conectar. Siempre amó ese "click" que se generaba en su mente cuando comprendía algo, era éxtasis, un suceso altamente satisfactorio, su mente recorría una distancia más larga y las ideas fluían, incluso llegaba a ser difícil anotarlas por completo.

Ahora, no puede sentirse peor.

Es un sentimiento amargo, la culpa se instala y no deja de bombardear en su pecho.

Creyó que hacia lo correcto, le ahorraba a Keith escenas incómodas y malentendidos. Pero crea o no que Keith la quiere de una forma romántica, sabe que es apreciada por él en cierto nivel. Desde ese punto, está claro que ella ha sido una pésima amiga.

Lo último que quería era dañar a Keith.

Únicamente espera poder pedir perdón antes de que sea tarde.

.

.

— Escucha, si aceptó salir contigo es porque si le agradas. La versión tonta, terrestre y molesta de ti—. Comenta Keith ligeramente burlón ante la inseguridad de Lance, aunque su intención no es herirlo. El paladín rojo ríe un poco.

Keith está tranquilamente sentado sobre el león negro, sus ojos enfocados en un solo punto.

— ¿Estás viendo el atardecer?

Lance comienza a remover de su cuerpo todos los objetos que Coran le colocó horas atrás para su cita con Allura.

— Así es. Tal vez no vuelva a verlo en mucho tiempo.

— Si... Voy a extrañar este lugar.

— Por eso hay que acabar con la guerra, y vamos a hacerlo con Lance que es el paladín del león rojo, el Lance que siempre me apoya, y el Lance que sabe exactamente qué es y lo que puede ofrecer—. Lance gira la vista ligeramente sorprendido, Keith en rara ocasión es tan abierto, no se nota tan vulnerable siempre, aunque aprecia el gesto y sonríe.

— ¿Está todo bien?—Keith mira hacia el sol que se está ocultando y sonríe levemente.

— Lo está.

Lance asiente sin confiar en una palabra.

— ¿Alguien te amenazó? Parpadea, una vez para "no" y dos para "si".

— En serio, estoy bien.

Lance lo mira con algo de sospecha, sus cejas hacen un enfoque.

— No lo estás, tienes esa cara de odiar tu vida, como yo cuando Coran nos despierta extremadamente temprano para entrenar. Dices que siempre te apoyo, ¿Cómo lo haré si no quieres confiar en mí?— Lance retrocede un poco y se gira en su propio lugar. — Anda, dile a Lancey Lance lo que te pasa.

Keith titubea, una parte de él quiere confiar en Lance ese tema, pero otra parte le grita que el paladín se burlara por su inexperiencia.

— Bien—. Keith accede y suspira, preparándose y buscando palabras adecuadas para no ser tan obvio— Hay una chica, y...

Lance interrumpe.

— ¿Qué te hizo la gremlin verde?— Keith se queda en seco, mirándolo aturdido. — Quita esa cara, ya sé que soy lo más hermoso del planeta, pero necesito saber que paso.

— ¿Qué? No, espera, ¿Qué?— Keith habla atropelladamente. — ¿Cómo...?

— No necesito ser un genio, son tan obvios como la tensión que hay entre Shiro y Adam.

— Si, estaban comprometidos antes de Kerberos—. Asiente Kogane.

— Ah, eso lo explica—. Lance parece reunir la información necesaria para tener lista y completa su investigación. — Entonces, ¿Me dirás sobre Pidge o tendré que usar mis encantos y preguntarle a ella?

Keith gruñe, su idea de pedirle a Kosmo que lo saque de ahí para esconderlo al otro lado del país y regresarlo minutos antes del despegue de ATLAS queda arruinada.

— Esta mañana fui a casa de Pidge, no la había visto desde la última batalla. Estábamos en su habitación y... Puede que nos hayamos besado.

La boca de Lance se abre, sus cejas están más arriba de lo que Keith creía posible. Abre y cierra la boca, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Le debo mucho dinero a Hunk...—. Dice finalmente. Keith ignora el comentario. — Entonces, ¡¿Qué pasó!? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Ya puedo esperar sobrinos? ¡Uno debe llamarse Lance!

Keith agacha la mirada y niega.

— Acordamos olvidarlo.

—... ¡¿Qué!?— Lance grita alterado, provocando algo de dolor en su oído. — ¡¿Por qué!?—. Lance se levanta y comienza a sacudir los hombros de Keith en un intento por obtener una respuesta.

— No lo sé, yo...— Los brazos de Lance se detienen poco a poco ante el tono desanimado de Keith. — Ella me lo pidió, yo accedí.

— Keith...

— Comienzo a creer que hice mal, ¿Es egoísta? Ella quería olvidarlo y acepté, ¿Estoy siendo un egoísta por querer recordárselo? Ella probablemente está perfectamente bien ahora, ¿La haría enfadar? Necesito que ella sepa lo que pienso, pero... ¿Qué pasa si lo arruino, Lance?

— Pidge suele tomar el control de las situaciones porque le asusta la incertidumbre—. Medita Lance sentándose nuevamente. Pidge no es nada buena para manejar emociones, lo sabe, él ha intentado ayudarla con eso porque es su hermanita. — No creo que ella quiera olvidarlo, quizá pensó que era lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Para mí? ¿De qué manera lograría eso?— No puede estar más confundido.

— Todos tienen inseguridades, Keith—. Sonríe Lance. Si, nadie está realmente a salvo de eso. — Pidge es una chica generalmente segura, pero hay asuntos que la mantienen en duda, es normal. Pidge te aprecia mucho, admite que le gustan muchas de tus cualidades, incluso tu greña. Y seguramente ella pensó lo mismo que tú, no quiere arruinarlo. Pidge analiza rápidamente, todo lo que dice suele pasar por un filtro, así que rara vez la escucharas hablar con el corazón.

— ¿Lo crees de verdad?—. Pregunta el paladín negro tras unos segundos de silencio, Lance suelta información que le cuesta procesar.

— No puedo leer su mente, pero se algo de ambos: Se quieren —. Una suave sonrisa surca los labios de Lance. — Y no importa si están en desacuerdo, podrán arreglárselas y seguir adelante, no creo que sean fáciles de separar. ¿Soy sincero? Creo que hay algo más fuerte aquí de lo usual, ¿Pareja destinada, quizá?

.

.

Al día siguiente, la nave ATLAS sale de la atmósfera terrestre.

.

.

— Entonces, ¿Literalmente atravesaron un agujero de gusano que los sacó del sistema solar?—. Ina aún parece algo incrédula ante el relato de Lance sobre cómo fueron (en teoría) secuestrados por el león azul tiempo atrás.

— Viste tu misma a un robot gigante que destruiría la tierra, ¿Por qué te sorprende lo del agujero de gusano?—. Cuestiona Lance.

— Es por lo que implicaría la existencia de los agujeros de gusano—. Los brazos de Leifsdottir se cruzan al lanzar su argumento, aunque Lance sigue sin comprender.

Los paladines y los pilotos MFE se encuentran en la sala de descanso principal, pues la cocina esta abarrotada en esos momentos. Rizavi está sentada entre Ina y Kinkade, mientras que frente a ella se encuentra Pidge sentada entre Hunk y Lance, Allura está ocupada hablando con Romelle en otra sala, y los líderes de cada equipo se encuentran algo distanciados del centro de reunión, Keith mira a su equipo de reojo y James se mantiene atento a los datos que los paladines otorgan a sus amigos.

— Los agujeros de gusano de Schwarzschild implican que Einstein y Rosen tenían razón a pesar del artículo de Wheeler y Fuller—. Comenta Ina ante la duda de Lance. — Además, das paso a la confirmación de la gravedad cuántica.

— Siempre sería factible una materia de quarks estable con presión cero en un estado fundamental, la hipótesis de la materia extraña dejaría de serlo. Ya sabes, materia negativa que repele a la gravedad para evitar el colapso del agujero blanco y permitir la formación de portales—. Responde Pidge de vuelta mientras sonríe.

— Espera, ¿Los agujeros del teludav pueden ser a base de espuma cuántica?—. Ina parece entusiasmada ante la idea en su mente. Pidge lo medita unos segundos.

— No lo sé, quizá los Olkari puedan obtener uno. Los modelos para una máquina del tiempo crearían demasiadas paradojas, y si alguien puede resolverlo, es Ryner.

A un extremo de la sala, hay dos capitanes embobados.

Keith mira enternecido la manera en que brillan los ojos de Pidge, sus antejos se mueven ante su propia brusquedad en cambio de expresiones, sus manos danzan en el aire mientras hace las mímicas que solo ella entiende. Es fascinante como puede animarse tanto con algo que puede parecer tan aburrido. Generalmente no comprende cuando ella comienza a irse por las nubes mientras habla de lo geniales que fueron Alan Turing o Nikola Tesla, pero sabe que la hace feliz ser escuchada. No aprecia a aquellos tipos históricos, pero aprecia el rostro iluminado de la paladín verde, así que escucharla es una de sus actividades preferidas.

Frente a él, James está recostado en la pared, y tras unos segundos, se gira hacia Pidge y sonríe. Hay un nuevo plan en su mente.

— ¿Alguien entendió?—. Rizavi niega enérgicamente ante la pregunta de Lance.

—Primero hablaban de agujeros de gusano, ¿Qué tiene que ver las maquinas del tiempo? —. Cuestiona Rizavi mientras las mira atentamente.

—Los agujeros de gusano confirman la relatividad general—. Responde Ina recostándose en el espaldar del sillón.

—Por lo tanto el espacio tiempo sería un hecho indiscutible. La "gravedad" crearía la curvatura que podría deformar el...

Antes de que Pidge termine su respuesta, ATLAS hace un movimiento algo brusco y los altavoces suenan.

— Lo siento, chicos. Su descanso acabó—. La voz de Shiro los hace reaccionar.

— ¡A los leones!—. Ordena Keith rápidamente mientras sale corriendo.

— ¡A las naves!—. Ordena James al mismo tiempo, casi empujando a Keith mientras salen de la sala.

— Wow, sí que se aman—. Comenta sarcásticamente Nadia mientras sigue a los chicos, a un lado, Lance suelta una risa.

Todos los adolescentes se dirigen a sus respectivos puestos sin titubeos de por medio, al salir, observan la amenaza que ATLAS había encontrado varios metros adelante.

— ¿Qué hace un pulpo gigante en el espacio?—. Cuestiona Lance confundido al ver los movimientos bruscos de la criatura que se pierde de vista gracias a su color oscuro.

— Creo que es un calamar, mira su cráneo—. Señala Hunk.

— Allura, ¿Sabes qué es?—. Pregunta Pidge, no recuerda haber visto esas cosas en la guía alteana de animales.

— Es un Arzemmis, su especie es nativa del planeta congelado—. Sonríe Allura.

— ¿El de las sirenas?—. La imagen de la reina Luxia y de Plaxum vuelan a la mente de Lance.

— Así es.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande? Digo, ¿Es posible? ¿Qué tan grande es ese planeta congelado?—. Rizavi comienza a lanzarle preguntas a Allura, quien intenta memorizarlas.

— Nacen siendo muy pequeños, al llegar a cierto tamaño dejan el planeta y rondan por ahí. Aunque este creció más de lo esperado, y su planeta está más lejos de lo habitual. Creo que su planeta comparado con alguno del sistema solar en la vía láctea sería...

— Chicos, concéntrense—. Ordena Keith, al poco tiempo sabe que Nadia habla mucho si se entusiasma, no quiere que su equipo siga la conversación si hay un peligro cerca. — Allura, ¿Esa cosa es peligrosa?

— No estoy segura. Generalmente son dóciles cuando pequeños.

— Chicos, ¿Es idea mía o todo esta oscuro?—. Murmura Hunk tras algo de silencio.

— Estamos en el espacio...—. Comenta Lance como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— Creo que Hunk tiene razón. No es la oscuridad normal—. Habla James.

— ¡Gracias! —. Sonríe el paladín amarillo.

— ¿En dónde está ATLAS?—. Pregunta Pidge. Tras el comentario, las naves de los pilotos MFE son sacudidas violentamente.

— ¡Chicos!—. El grito ahogado de Hunk aparece tras ver a las cuatro extremidades del Arzemmis abrazar a las naves MFE, tomándolas como rehenes y escondiéndolas de ellos.

— ¡No veo nada!

— Si esa cosa es un calamar espacial, debió soltar tinta cuando se sintió atacado—. Grita Lance ante la queja de Keith.

— ¿Debemos usar la espada?—. Pregunta Pidge al aire, Keith tarda un poco en entender que la pregunta va dirigida a él, al notar la lentitud del paladín negro, Allura habla.

— Los Arzemmis tienen una coraza, no sabemos si la espada es suficientemente fuerte para romperla.

— Lo último que quiero hacer es enfadar a esa cosa—. Afirma Hunk.

Confían en que ATLAS está a salvo. De reojo, Keith observa a las naves creadas por Garrison siendo alejadas con los pilotos dentro. Pero es difícil no ver a su objetivo.

— Allura, Lance, ataquen los tentáculos. Hunk, Pidge, liberen las naves. Es hora de que Voltron vuelva a la acción.

La profunda conexión entre los paladines de Voltron y sus leones vuelve a presentarse, al igual que el lazo en sus corazones.

.

.

— Eran demasiados tentáculos... —. Murmura James para sí mismo mientras camina despacio por el hangar.

Rizavi sonríe abiertamente ante el susto que Griffin pasó minutos atrás, los paladines bajaron de sus leones y tuvieron que esperarlos para asegurarse del bienestar mental de James, quien seguía quejándose varias salas después.

— Fue emocionante. Desde que estuvimos en el hospital no había ocurrido nada interesante —. Sonríe Lance mientras flexiona sus extremidades para relajarlas.

— Si, pero no es muy agradable volver a estar cerca de la muerte —. Dice Hunk.

— Es parte de la rutina, amigo —. Responde Lance pasando su brazo por los hombros de Hunk. — ¿No es así, Princesa?

Allura asiente.

— Es nuestro deber como paladines el proteger al universo —. Allura se acerca y se posiciona al lado de Lance, sonriéndole.

— No sabía que el león verde podía hacerse invisible. ¿Los Alteanos desarrollaron una clase de campo invisible?—. Comenta Kinkade mientras observa de reojo a la paladín verde.

Detrás de todos, los paladines verde y negro caminan en silencio. Pidge voltea hacia el piloto MFE, dispuesta a responder.

— Voltron puede hacerlo también cuando está formado. Pero, no exactamente —. Pidge ajusta sus gafas ante la mirada de Kinkade. — Yo hice esa mejora, y no es tal cual un campo.

Kinkade asiente, satisfecho con la respuesta sencilla. Vuelve la vista hacia el frente.

— Pidge es una genio, ¿Verdad, Keith? — Lance guiña un ojo al líder de Voltron, quien contiene sus ganas de ahorcar a Lance.

Pidge luce un poco incómoda, ella y Keith no se han dirigido la palabra desde el incidente en la casa Holt. Keith la observa y aclara su garganta. Sonríe.

— La mejor. Estaríamos perdidos si no fuera por su ella.

Ante el cumplido, Pidge se gira sorprendida, ¿Keith no estaba molesto con ella? No puede evitar sentirse aliviada. Sus labios se curvan y forma un "Gracias" silencioso, siendo respondido por otra sonrisa de Keith.

— Tampoco habríamos llegado muy lejos sin el buen liderazgo y habilidades de Keith —. Asegura la paladín verde con orgullo.

— Las ventosas se veían asquerosas...

Todos se giran hacia un traumatizado James.

— ¿Estará bien? —. Cuestiona Keith ligeramente preocupado, no era de mucha ayuda que James estuviese traumado, un ataque podría surgir en cualquier momento.

Ina toma el brazo de James y lo pone en sus hombros, ayudando a Griffin a mantenerse de pie.

— James odia a todas las criaturas marinas —. Señala Pidge recordando algunas charlas cortas que había tenido con el cadete Griffin tiempo atrás. — Supongo que el shock fue el mismo aunque era un calamar espacial.

Los paladines fijan su mirada en James, parece desorientado y sus mejillas se mantienen ligeramente coloreadas.

— Me quedaré con él hasta que mejore —. La voz suave de Ina los distrae. Tras la frase, la rubia camina con el castaño a su lado, llevándolo a cuestas sobre ella.

— Kinkade y yo tenemos que buscar a Verónica y a Acxa para el entrenamiento antes de que Iverson nos regañe —. Comenta Nadia tomando el brazo de Kinkade, quien no se queja mucho ante su compañera arrastrándolo. — ¡Los vemos luego!

— ¡Adiós!

— Allura, mamá te tiene una sorpresa—. Comenta Pidge de golpe cuando recuerda lo feliz que estaba Colleen tras recrear algunas juniberries en el laboratorio. — Estoy segura de que te gustará, vamos al invernadero.

Pidge toma la mano de Allura y la arrastra por la habitación, atravesando la puerta principal con rapidez alarmante.

— ¿Alguien me explica porque hay un invernadero en un robot de guerra gigante?—. Keith encoje sus hombros ante la pregunta de Lance.

— Hay cultivos que usamos para la comida. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en el espacio o si podremos reabastecernos pronto—. Responde Hunk. — Hablando de comida, ¿Han visto a Romelle? Se supone que me ayude a preparar todo, ella no aparece y ya casi es hora de la comida...

— Probablemente esté con Colleen en el invernadero, o con Acxa en la sala de entrenamiento, o con Shiro en la sala de comando, o con los ratones en la sala de descanso, o con...

— O en cualquier lugar de la nave—. Keith corta y simplifica la respuesta de Lance.

— Si, básicamente —. Lance encoje sus hombros.

— Eso no ayuda...

— Supongo que nosotros podemos ayudarte, si quieres —. Agrega Keith. Hunk lo mira con sorpresa. — No somos cocineros, pero puedes decirnos que necesitas y lo haremos.

— Concuerdo con Señor Emo —. Exclama Lance mientras sube los pulgares y los muestra a Hunk. Keith rueda los ojos ante el uso de un apodo que Pidge le atribuyó en la primera semana de conocerse.

— Aww, chicos—. Hunk sonríe y abraza a los paladines, elevándolos en el aire. — Esto será genial.

— Si—. Comenta Lance. — ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

.

.

Hunk observa con un tick en el ojo el desastre que habían hecho Lance y Keith. Cascarones rotos, harina, trozos de frutas y verduras mal cortadas, platos sucios y el piso y la barra abarrotados con desechos.

— ¿Cómo hicieron este desastre si los deje solos únicamente 10 minutos?

Sin embargo, antes de gritar, notó la sonrisa en la cara de ambos, quizá si se habían esforzado, observó los mandiles de cocina que usaban, si, estaban sucios, pero al menos, ellos no. Significaba que no estuvieron jugando a una guerra de comida. Agradecía eso.

— Bien. Al menos no robaron comida como Pidge o Romelle—. Suspira cansado Hunk.

Lance ríe nervioso mientras deja caer la galleta con chispas de chocolate en su mano.

— Obviamente no.

— Pero los paquetes están listos—. Señala Keith. A su lado, la ración de comida de cada miembro de ATLAS está perfectamente empacada, después de todo, la cocina no es lo suficientemente grande y hay puestos que no pueden ser desatendidos, así que la solución es entregarlos hasta cada estación.

Hunk sonríe.

— Gracias chicos. Ahora solo necesitamos...

— ¡Yo los entrego!—. Lance alza su mano y con rapidez toma la mayoría de paquetes que caben en sus brazos.

— ¿Es para librarte de la limpieza?—. Acusa Keith cruzando sus brazos.

Lance suelta un jadeo con el que finge estar ofendido mientras lleva la mano a su pecho, aunque Keith está en lo correcto. Antes de que Hunk emita un comentario, el paladín rojo sale de la cocina.

— Puedes irte si quieres, Keith. No tengo problema con limpiar la cocina, es divertido—. Hunk sonríe de manera cálida y comienza a apilar los platos sucios.

— No, te ayudo.

Mientras ambos limpian con cuidado el desastre de la cocina, Hunk salta de tema en tema, nunca permaneciendo mucho en un mismo y divagando entre conectores. Keith escucha atentamente mientras lava los platos y Hunk limpia la barra.

— ¿Keith? ¿Puedo preguntar algo?—. La voz de Hunk suena cautelosa.

— Seguro, ¿Qué ocurre? —. Aun ligeramente distraído por una mancha que no desaparece, Keith responde.

— Sé que no me incumbe, pero ambos son mis amigos, y... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Pidge?

El plato de resbala de las manos de Keith, afortunadamente, lo sostiene rápido para evitar su ruptura.

— ¿Qué...?

— ¡Tranquilo! Si no quieres responderlo no lo hagas—. Hunk está apenado, alza sus manos como signo de tregua. — Sólo tenía curiosidad, lo siento.

— Esta bien...—. Los ojos purpuras se enfocan nuevamente en la mancha, la cual aún intenta quitar. Aclara su garganta y finge estar relajado. — Pero, uh... ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

Hunk parece sorprendido, titubea un poco antes de responder e intenta concentrarse por igual en su actividad.

— No precisamente—. Comenta, tarda unos segundos en buscar las palabras adecuadas que no delaten que él sabe lo que ocurrió. — Es solo que siempre están juntos y últimamente se ven algo tensos. Es todo.

— Oh...

La mancha no quiere irse, aumentando la ansiedad de Keith.

— Entonces... ¿Todo bien?

— Si, yo... No. Bien. Todo bien—. Keith suspira. — ¿Crees que este molesta conmigo?

— No. Si estuviera molesta, ella misma te lo diría. Como cuando Lotor te salvó de tu claro intento de suicidio —. Comenta con ligero reproche, y no es para menos, Keith sabe que (aunque su intención había sido proteger a sus amigos) los paladines habían estado profundamente asustados.

— Me golpeó y no me habló en una semana.

— Si, pero te dejó en claro que estaba enojada y lo que habías hecho mal.

— En eso tienes razón.

— Quizá debas hablarle, ya sabes, si tienes curiosidad.

— Probablemente esté ocupada.

— No lo estará siempre. De hecho, podrías comer con ella.

— ¿Crees que sería una buena idea? No quiero molestarla.

— Seguro. Mira, toma dos raciones e invítala, estarán sanos y tendrán tiempo para hablar. Desde que salimos del hospital hemos estado muy acaparados.

— ¿No necesitarás ayuda? —. Keith planea aceptar la tentadora oferta, de hecho, estar junto a Pidge en algo parecido a una cita lo hace sentir extrañamente motivado.

— Solo hay un pastel en el horno, falta un poco para sacarlo de ahí y decorarlo, pero podré solo. Tú tranquilo.

— Gracias, Hunk.

.

.

Pidge suspira agotada tras dejar las cajas con abono en el invernadero y se estira en búsqueda de relajar los músculos de su adolorida espalda. Nota cierta incomodidad, no solo por sus brazos dormidos. Rápidamente realiza unos cálculos mentales. Su celo no tardaba en llegar. Jadea frustrada, ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

— Gracias por traer las cosas, cariño—. Sonríe Colleen mientras se acerca y deposita un beso en la frente de su hija. — Antes no podías levantar esto, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pidge sonríe con un ligero sentimiento de orgullo.

— En el castillo de los leones teníamos rutinas de entrenamiento dirigidas por Coran. Según él, las rutinas eran de un nivel aceptable para los niños alteanos, pero eran infernales en un inicio.

— ¿Entrenamiento para guerreros?

— Los alteanos tienen una gran fuerza. Allura puede levantar a Shiro sin dificultad con una sola mano.

— Eso tengo que verlo—. Ríe Colleen mientras recuerda que un Shiro adolescente se sentía orgulloso por poseer una fuerza superior a la del resto de cadetes en Garrison.

— A Shiro le costó un poco aceptarlo, pero ya trata el tema con más naturalidad—. Contribuye Pidge como si fuera información confidencial.

Colleen se toma la libertad de reír. La calidez de tener nuevamente a su familia de lado es indescriptible. Aun duele saber que se perdió una parte del crecimiento vital como personas en sus hijos, pero no puede estar más orgullosa con el resultado. ¿Sería exagerado aceptar la propuesta de su esposo con respecto a unas camisetas con la inscripción de "Mis hijos salvaron al mundo"?

— Y dime...— Las cejas de Colleen van de arriba a abajo, Pidge se pone alerta ante ese vergonzoso gesto que reconoce muy bien. — ¿Quién es mi yerno?

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¿Qué?—. Colleen sonríe de manera inocente mientras alza sus manos. — Anda, Katie. No te pongas roja, solo quiero saber.

La Holt mayor se divierte ante el nerviosismo de su hija.

— No es nadie, mamá—. Pidge intenta hablar relajada y vuelve a sus quehaceres.

— Katie...—. Colleen canturrea el nombre y sigue a su hija.

— No.

— ¿Y el niño Galra?

—...No.

— ¿Eso fue una respuesta o una pregunta?

— ¿Respuesta?— Pidge suspira. — No lo sé, mamá. Es... complicado.

— Entiendo—. Colleen se detiene y la abraza, acomodando el cabello ahora corto de su hija. — ¿Quieres hablarlo o cambiamos de tema?

— Hablemos de otra cosa—. Susurra Pidge. Sus manos se juntan y lleva sus índices a su boca, simulando pensar. — ¿Cuándo dejaré de estar castigada?

— A tus treinta años—. Responde Colleen rápidamente.

— ¿Hay reducción de condena por buena conducta?

— Ya la incluí a los cálculos. Deberás lavar los platos y ayudarme con el jardín.

— Quiznak.

— Tendrás libres los días en que tengas tu celo... A propósito, ¿Cuándo es el siguiente?

— Quizá un día de estos, no es regular, así no que se exactamente —. Pidge encoje sus hombros.

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando tengas que salir y formar a Voltron?

—Usaré supresores, es lo que he hecho desde que me fui.

No es una total mentira. Es cierto que Keith estuvo con ella en una ocasión, pero ella se las arregló el resto de ocasiones, no considera necesario que su madre sepa cada detalle.

— ¿No es dañino eso, Katie?

— Yo...

La puerta del invernadero se abre con un sonido bajo, interrumpiendo a Pidge y mostrando a un Keith confundido.

— ¿Keith?

— Hola—. Susurra el paladín negro, micro segundos después, parece recordar algo. — Lo siento, ¿Interrumpo?

Keith apunta hacia la salida y sus pies quieren sacarlo del lugar. Pidge titubea y Colleen sonríe.

— Para nada, adelante.

— Gracias—. Keith sonríe ante la amabilidad de Colleen, la señora Holt guiña un ojo y se va hasta el otro lado de la sala en un intento de dar algo de privacidad.

— ¿Está todo bien?—. Pidge se gira y se concentra en la planta que tiene enfrente, el extraño nombre que su madre le había atribuido a aquella cosa de hojas amarillas está completamente borrado de su mente, aun así, finge inspeccionarla. No está lista para enfrentar a Keith con tanta facilidad, pero no puede ignorarlo.

— Solo, uh... Es hora de comer.

Pidge se congela en su lugar, completamente confundida ante lo dicho por el líder de Voltron.

Keith aun la mira fijamente con una suave sonrisa que extiende la invitación, su garganta está seca. Pidge titubea un poco para luego asentir con la cabeza y levantar su dedo índice hacia Keith en señal de "espera".

— Mamá, ¿Puedo salir un momento?

Colleen alza su ceja con picardía y luego ríe.

— Adelante.

— ¡Gracias!—. Pidge suspira mientras hace una señal a Keith y sale lo más rápido que puede.

— Hasta luego, Colleen—. Keith alza su mano y la sacude, caminando rápidamente hacia Pidge.

Keith sale del invernadero, siendo jalado por una confundida Pidge, quien lo mira sin comprender. Se supone que la comida es entregada y todos se toman un pequeño descanso en sus respectivas áreas, ¿Keith la sacó de ahí para decir algo importante?

— ¿Pasó algo malo?—. Keith retrocede un poco ante la cercanía de Pidge, el agarre que la paladín verde ejerce en su muñeca no es muy fuerte, podría moverse cuando quisiera, pero prefiere mantenerse en aquella posición.

— Pues ahora que lo mencionas, estamos en medio de una guerra, pero creo que podemos dejar eso de lado—. Bromea.

Aunque Pidge hablaba en serio, no puede evitar sonreír de lado ante el extraño humor honesto de Keith.

— Bien, señor Emo —. Pidge se permite el ligero lujo de jugar con Keith, después de todo, él no parece enfadado. Suelta la muñeca de Keith y ambos cruzan los brazos con un ligero desafío, Keith solo puede notar que (aunque parezca enojada) Pidge no luce para nada amenazante, aunque se está poniendo sobre la punta de sus pies para parecer más alta.— No me llamaste solo por la comida, ¿Qué pasó?

Keith abre los ojos un poco más al notar que, quizá, no uso la excusa perfecta. Alza sus manos en señal de rendición mientras comienza a caminar por el pasillo, siendo automáticamente seguido por Pidge. Guarda silencio un rato, siendo roto por los ruidos de los pasos firmes de ambos, la impaciencia de Pidge es notoria, parece estar a punto de saltar.

— En realidad si la llamé por la comida, señorita Holt—. La distancia por recorrer era corta, Keith se coloca frente a Pidge, obligándola a detenerse. El paladín negro aclara su garganta sonoramente, dándose leves golpes en el pecho. Pidge alza su ceja con confusión. — ¿Le gustaría acompañarme el día de hoy?

Keith abre la puerta con cuidado, mostrando dos bandejas con la comida que minutos atrás había preparado con Hunk y Lance. Pidge está estática, no esperaba eso, si es sincera, creyó que sus amigos habían roto algo y ella debía repararlo junto a Hunk, no que Keith la invitase. Sonríe.

— Será un placer.

Y ambos toman asiento. Keith no pude evitar notar que la situación es extrañamente satisfactoria, hay algo cálido en el hecho de llevarle comida a la castaña, es inusual que eso ocurra, pero prefiere ignorar los motivos y concentrarse en disfrutarlo.

— ¿Keith?—. El paladín gira se rostro de golpe, ¿Estuvo demasiado tiempo mirándola? — Necesito hablar contigo.

Pidge parece seria, quizás avergonzada y dudosa, como si estuviera aun debatiendo y seleccionando sus palabras a usar.

Necesita asegurarse de que Keith no la odia, quiere estar segura de que todo será como antes a pesar de su desliz. Suspira internamente y maldice. Puede que Keith de verdad haya olvidado ese asunto por el bien de la relación entre ambos, y ella ahí queriendo recordar todo para aclarar algo que probablemente no es necesario. El tema causa un temor indescriptible, preferiría pelear contra Sendak a mano limpia que arriesgarse nuevamente.

— Te escucho—. Keith aleja un poco su bandeja y se gira hacia su izquierda, permitiéndose ponerle completa atención a Pidge.

_"Aquí vamos"_

Le resulta curiosa la situación, es como su infiltración en Garrison y su reciente castigo sumado al malestar de su madre. Las consecuencias fueron malas desde cierto punto de vista, pero aun así, no está verdaderamente arrepentida. Los momentos en los que deja a su corazón tomar partido pueden ser los más ilógicos de su vida, sin embargo, generan una enorme paz en su interior.

Quiere arreglar las cosas con Keith, pero sabe algo con certeza: Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver en el tiempo y evitar el besar a Keith, no lo haría. Besar a Keith probablemente ha sido la odisea más revolucionaria en sus sentidos. Y lo ama.

Se permite el pensamiento egoísta, ella no lamenta haber unido sus labios a los del paladín negro.

— Con respecto al beso...—. La bomba cae sin sutileza y él está a punto de atragantarse, Keith creyó que sería él quien volviese a tocar el tema. — Disculpa. Me dejé llevar. Sé que acordamos olvidarlo, pero quería confirmar si estabas molesto o no por lo que hice. No quiero pelear contigo.

Keith observa las mejillas pecosas y coloreadas en un leve rosado.

— ¿Molesto?—. El tono de Keith es incrédulo. Pidge asiente. — Pidge, no lo estoy. Yo creí que la molesta eras tú.

— ¿Yo?— Pidge se gira para mirarlo a la cara, Keith asiente. — No entiendo, tu deberías estar enfadado, fui yo la que...

— Yo también —. Keith forma una suave sonrisa. — Se necesitan a dos personas para un beso y, hasta donde sé, tú no me obligaste a nada.

Pidge suelta un quejido y frota sus manos en su rostro, reorganizando la información en su cerebro. Keith ríe suavemente ante la situación, ambos hicieron un lío que pudieron haber resuelto sin atormentarse emocionalmente.

— Espera—. Pidge deja de golpear su frente en la mesa y se gira hacia él. — ¿Yo porque estaría enojada?

— Ah, no lo sé—. Keith se despeina a sí mismo para disminuir su ansiedad. — Creo que me alteré.

— Entonces...—. Pidge deja su frase inconclusa, sin saber muy bien como continuar.

— ¿Está todo bien?

Siente una presión menor en su pecho. Bien, Pidge no está enfadada y quizá sea un buen momento para comentar lo que él piensa del beso.

— Por supuesto—. Pidge sonríe para luego suspirar profundamente, la carga emocional se había ido. — ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Keith asiente y Pidge se lanza hacia él, abrazándolo lo más fuerte que puede y (aprovechando que están a la misma altura) recostando su mentón en el hombro de Keith. Siente las manos de Keith juguetear con su cabello y ella hace lo mismo.

— ¿Puedo decir algo?—. Cuestiona Keith en un susurro confidencial, hablando solo a Pidge aunque no hay nadie más en la sala.

— Te escucho.

Keith retrocede un poco y se inclina, acercándose al oído de Pidge para susurrar.

— Hueles bien.

Keith deja salir una leve risa burlona ante el temblor de Pidge, quien lucha contra el pequeño escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo.

— Y tú tienes harina en el cabello—. Susurra Pidge de vuelta, para luego soplar en el oído de Keith, quien se retira de golpe y suelta un quejido.

Las mejillas de Keith se colorean ante la visión de Pidge riendo. Las pequeñas arrugas que se forman alrededor de sus ojos y el leve desliz de los anteojos por el puente de su nariz. Se inclina un poco. Los largos dedos de Keith se curvan mientras el dedo índice se encarga de acomodar los lentes, deteniendo a Pidge.

— ¡Hola, chicos!—. Llena de energía como siempre, la cadete Rizavi entra a la sala interrumpiendo mientras se anuncia con su voz alta y es acompañada por el silencioso Kinkade. — Ryan y yo estamos grabando algunas cosas, ¿Les importaría darnos unas palabras?

Mientras los cadetes dirigían la entrevista, Hunk llegó con el pastel que minutos atrás estaba en el horno.

.

.

— Pero no puede ser tan grave, ¿Cierto?— Matt sacudió su mano, respondiendo la pregunta de Pidge con un "50-50". — Agh.

Tras una visita a la habitación de su hija para asegurarse de que esta la mantenía ordenada, Colleen Holt encontró los supresores del celo de Katie.

— Hey, no me culpes a mí—. Matt da un leve golpe en la frente de su hermana. — Los supresores que compraste eran demasiado fuertes para ti, tu sistema no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para tolerar las hormonas.

Tras realizar ciertos estudios en base a la información que Matt había reunido tiempo atrás para ayudar en lo posible a su hermana, Colleen hizo notar lo contraproducente que resultaría el uso de aquellos químicos.

— ¿Entonces...?

Pidge estaba asustada, sabía que era por su propio bien, pero no quería recordar todo lo que sentía durante cada celo. Ni siquiera estaba preparada mentalmente, y los efectos del celo ya comenzaban a aparecer.

— Sin supresores por varios celos, Katie. No sabemos qué tan dañino seria el efecto si continúas usándolos—. Ordena Colleen ligeramente preocupada. Quizá si no hubiera descuidado a su hija...

— Pero...

— Sin "pero", señorita.

.

.

Pidge dio una vuelta en su colchón. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, sus anteojos estaban sucios y su uniforme especial diseñado por Galaxy Garrison estaba arrugado. Una punzada atacó a su abdomen.

Oh, el verdadero sufrimiento estaba a horas de empezar.

— Yei...

Acabó cayendo de su cama, estrellando su espalda en el suelo, aunque eso no la hizo reaccionar mucho. Podría decir perfectamente que era una zombie.

_"La única diferencia es que un zombie no siente dolor"_

No había mucho por hacer, tendría que pasar 3 días (como mínimo) encerrada en su habitación sobreviviendo por su cuenta. Keith probablemente la tacharía de dramática, aunque...

Keith.

Un relámpago cruzo por su cerebro, ¿Por qué no había pensado siquiera en eso? ¿Estaría mal pedirle a Keith ayuda de nuevo?

Rápidamente recordó la oferta de su madre de cuidarla, seria lindo volver a sentirse pequeña mientras su madre cantaba y cepillaba su cabello. Pero no quería eso.

Quería estar con Keith.

Aún con sus músculos algo dormidos, Pidge se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo polvo inexistente de su ropa y tratando de acomodar su cabello, para luego salir de la habitación y vagar por ATLAS en busca de Keith.

— ¿Quizá la sala de entrenamiento? —. Se preguntó en voz alta mientras salía de la sala de descanso, sus pies comenzaron a guiarla hasta que fue llamada por un piloto MFE. — ¿James?

— Hola, Katie —. James avanzó con algo de emoción. — Me alegra encontrarte, ¿Estás ocupada?

Se vio tentada a asentir, pero, después de todo, ella y James habían sido casi criados juntos a causa del excesivo tiempo que ambos pasaban en las instalaciones de Garrison. Además, el pobre había sufrido un trauma horas atrás. Suspiró.

— En verdad no, ¿Qué ocurre?

James se mostró algo incómodo, jugueteaba con una pequeña maleta que tenía en sus manos, tartamudeaba y miraba al suelo constantemente. Miró a los lados y, tras asegurarse de la falta de otras presencias, tomó la mano de Pidge y la metió en la sala de descanso.

— ¿Qué ca...? —. Pidge se detuvo al ver a James juntando las palmas de sus manos frente a ella e inclinándose ligeramente.

— ¿Podrías enseñarme?

— ¿Qué...?

— Bueno... —. James se puso derecho y rascó su nuca, buscando las palabras adecuadas. — Esta mañana estabas hablando con Ina sobre cosas que no entendí en absoluto. Ella no habla mucho y vi que se emocionó cuando alguien comprendió lo que decía. Me preguntaba si podrías enseñarme algunas cosas para hablar con ella y, tú sabes, hacerla sentir bien.

Pidge se sorprendió, conocía a James desde que tenía memoria y nunca lo vio mostrarse de esa forma. Aunque era un gesto tierno.

— ¿Quieres aprender astrofísica para impresionar a una chica?

Siendo sincera, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Original y tierno.

James se sonrojó levemente para luego aclarar su garganta y asentir.

— Si, básicamente.

Una suave sonrisa se formó en Pidge mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Adelante. Pero necesitarás algo para hacer apuntes —. James abrió la pequeña maleta en sus brazos, mostrando varios cuadernos y libros perfectamente acomodados.

— Ya tengo conceptos básicos, espero no desesperarte.

.

.

— Presta atención —. Tras ese comentario, el pie de Krolia se estrelló en el pecho de su hijo, mandándolo al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento.

— Estaba prestando atención —. Se quejó Keith con dolor mientras intentaba levantarse. Krolia era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Respiró, intentando recuperar el aire perdido. — Esto es como los entrenamientos con Kolivan.

— Keith —. Krolia se acercó con paso firme, una vez que Keith estuvo de pie, colocó su espada en el cuello de su hijo. — Concéntrate. Deja tu mente en blanco.

Keith asintió y acercó su mano a la armadura en busca de su bayard, este no apareció.

— Dejaste caer tu bayard hace un buen rato —. Bufó Krolia, su dedo señalando un objeto que estaba a varios metros de ella.

Keith asintió avergonzado mientras caminaba hacia su arma, siendo seguido por la mirada de su madre.

— El entrenamiento acabó.

La voz firme de Krolia resonó en las paredes, aturdiendo a Keith por la severidad.

— ¿Qué? Sólo llevamos aquí cuarenta minutos.

— Y no te has concentrado ni en cinco.

Krolia comenzó a caminar firmemente lejos de Keith, dejándolo confundido por lo estricta que era de golpe.

— Mamá, lo haré bien. Continuemos.

Krolia suspiró ante la suplica.

— Es hora del descanso, Keith. Te estás sobre exigiendo, sólo eres un niño.

— Tengo 21.

— Exacto.

Keith rodó los ojos, para luego seguir a su madre mientras se limpiaba el sudor en su frente.

— Si quieres madurar debes aprender a reconocer tu propio valor y habilidades —. Murmura Krolia mientras su mirada está hacia el frente. Keith aún la sigue. — Eso implica enfrentar tus problemas a pesar de tus temores.

Keith la mira sin comprender el motivo de aquel comentario, no parece un consejo que Krolia de sin un motivo, quien hacía eso era su padre. Su madre sonríe cálida, sabe que está bien, ella lo apoya.

_"Sé lo que ocurre"_ Krolia puede adivinar cada pensamiento de Keith antes de que él mismo los descifre.

— Gracias, mamá.

Krolia se acerca y besa la frente de Keith, moviendo el salvaje cabello rebelde que siempre la cubre y lo observa irse corriendo.

— Hiciste un excelente trabajo. Es muy parecido a ti... —Krolia sonríe ante el pensamiento fugaz de su esposo. Aun duele un poco.

Los pies de Keith se mueven por su cuenta, el sudor sigue resbalando por su frente y aún cubre su uniforme de La Espada de Marmora, pero no lo piensa mucho. Debe encontrar a Pidge.

No le importa nada. Solo quiere estar a su lado, decirle que la quiere y que aquél beso fue más que un accidente, quiere volver a besarla.

Quiere dejarse llevar, no temerle a su propio instinto porque es una parte de él que no puede rechazar.

Las habitaciones que cruza en vano se convierten en pequeños obstáculos, algunos miembros de Garrison lo saludan al reconocerlo, pero se niega a pedir indicaciones. Tras varios metros y la revisión de la décima habitación en busca de Pidge, nota que su aroma es cada vez más fuerte.

Puede ignorar el clásico olor de ATLAS a medicina por ser un ambiente esterilizado y concentrarse en el aroma único que lo vuelve loco. No encuentra palabras para describirlo, no puede relacionarlo con nada más que los abrazos de la castaña y la calidez que su presencia puede brindarle.

Está orgulloso de lo silencioso que puede ser aunque esté corriendo, cuando la distancia entre él y Pidge no rebasa los 15 metros, lo detecta.

No puede evitar gruñir ante el aroma de James Griffin.

Está ahí. Fastidioso como siempre. La molestia en su nariz podría hacer que él mismo se la arranque en búsqueda de algo de paz.

Con firmeza, abre la puerta de la sala de descanso, encontrándose con un abrazo entre Pidge y el piloto MFE, ambos con sonrisas y con algunos libros de testigos. Sus dientes se presionan entre ellos, la parte posterior de su cabeza siente una presión horrible, y, para su sorpresa, siente sus colmillos ligeramente más filosos, lo suficiente para provocarse dos pequeños cortes en el interior de sus labios.

— ¡Keith!—. La voz de Pidge suena alegre al verlo, y cuando la castaña se separa de los brazos de Griffin para prestarle atención solo a él, la tensión disminuye. — Justo iba a buscarte.

Pidge sonríe de manera amplia al tenerlo de frente, como si llevase una eternidad sin contar con su presencia, luce inquieta y lo mira con admiración. A Keith le encanta.

Aún con el bienestar que le provoca tener la atención de Pidge, no puede evitar mirar completamente desconfiado a Griffin, quien, al notarlo, lo mira como si fuera inferior.

— ¿Nuevamente descontrolado, Kogane?—. James sonríe de manera burlona y con su índice apunta uno de los colmillos ligeramente visibles de Keith. Kogane gruñe, haciendo resaltar los nuevos colmillos. — Vale, tranquilo.

James alza sus manos en señal de rendición.

Pidge nota la tensión. Claro, era obvio que Keith y James podían respetarse, mas no tolerarse. Da unos pasos y se coloca frente a Keith, tomándolo del brazo y casi ocultándolo de Griffin.

— James, ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

James asiente.

— No hay problema. Gracias nuevamente, Katie. ¿Mañana a la misma hora?

Pidge titubea. Duda ser capaz de ver a Griffin durante su celo.

— Probablemente estaré ocupada, yo te avisaré cuando esté disponible.

— Entiendo.

James sale ante la mirada punzante de Keith, quien parece estar a punto de saltarle encima en cualquier segundo.

— ¿Keith?—. La voz de Pidge lo atrae nuevamente al mundo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido lo confunde, hasta que ella se pone de puntitas para observar mejor los colmillos. — Son lindos.

Retrocede un poco, su lado Galra saliendo sin su permiso es una prueba de la falta de su control absoluto en sus emociones.

— Son Galra—. Comenta. No es malo, simplemente... es él.

— Tienes encanto alienígena, ¿Lo ves?—. Pidge sonríe y lo toma de las manos, guiándolo hasta el sillón y obligándolo a tomar asiento.

— ¿Por qué estaba aquí Griffin?—. La ceja de Pidge se alza con duda y él se regaña internamente, no tenía la intención de sonar de esa manera.

Celoso.

Él no está celoso de Griffin.

No lo está.

Pidge es libre y puede estar con las personas que quiera, él no tiene derecho a pedirle que solo lo abrace a él. Ese espíritu libre es uno de sus principales encantos, pero no puede evitar arrugar su nariz ante el ligero aroma de James que sigue pegado a Pidge por el abrazo anterior.

Keith no quiere que Pidge comparta el olor de James, quiere que ella huela como él.

Notar lo molesto que está por una tontería le hace pensar que no ha madurado después de todo, aún se siente como un niño que exige atención.

— Lo siento, mis labios están sellados. James me pidió que no dijera nada y pienso cumplirlo.

Keith asiente, aliviado al ver que Pidge no tomó su pregunta de una mala manera.

— Entonces no pregunto más sobre el tema—. Asiente. — A propósito, ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

Pidge gira su rostro y enfoca su vista en el montón de libros que James dejó en la mesa de centro. Suspira.

— Necesito tu ayuda—. Los sentidos de Keith se ponen en alerta, preguntándose lo que le ocurre a la paladín y por qué luce tan agobiada de golpe. — Mi celo llegará pronto, quizá en unas horas o mañana. Me preguntaba si podrías estar conmigo nuevamente.

Una calidez reconfortante cubre el pecho de Keith, Pidge aún confía en él. Se apoya en sus rodillas y asiente.

— Tranquila, lo haré con gusto—. Los labios de Keith se curvan en una suave sonrisa y sus ojos la miran fijamente, provocando que Pidge se sienta derretirse. — Te lo prometí, ¿Recuerdas?

— Quería confirmar sin presiones—. Pidge encoge sus hombros y deja de mirar a Keith, intentando controlarse ante su visión de ella besándolo.

— Tengo una duda, ¿Qué hay de tus padres? Digo, estaré a tu lado sin dudar, pero... ¿Ellos saben? ¿Están de acuerdo?

— Mis papás y Matt te adoran. E incluso si no están de acuerdo, es mi decisión. Yo quiero estar contigo—. Pidge es firme, su familia es lo más importante para ella, pero Keith también es su familia.

Nuevamente Keith desea besarla. Es algo que no sabe describir, se siente dichoso por tener el lujo de su permiso para cuidarla. Pidge odia la ayuda. Que ella piense en él para mostrarse vulnerable porque confía en él lo hace profundamente feliz.

Pidge le permite ser quien la proteja.

Si, está perdidamente enamorado.

.

.

Keith seguía tomando sus manos con cuidado, guiándola por los pasillos de ATLAS con una venda en los ojos.

A Pidge en verdad no le importaban las miradas que otros podrían dirigirle por juguetear en la nave, estaba al lado de Keith y era suficiente.

Sentía los alargados dedos de Keith enredados con los suyos. La suave piel con cicatrices levemente detectables la hacía sentir segura.

— Keith, ¿Falta mucho?

— El tiempo es relativo—. Responde Kogane, dándose el lujo de guiñar el ojo a pesar de que la castaña no puede verlo. Una sonrisa genuina se forma en Pidge.

— Alguien hizo la tarea.

— Bueno, es casi la base de la mayoría de cosas que dices, creí que sería bueno recordarlo. Pero, ya llegamos.

Keith abre la puerta de la habitación de Pidge para luego cerrarla, una vez ahí, se coloca detrás de ella, desatando con cuidado el nudo de la tela que cubría la visión de Pidge.

Ya con los ojos abiertos, Pidge no puede apartarlos de su cama.

— Keith...

Su cama estaba lejos de estar libre, pero había ropa perfectamente acomodada al rededor del centro. Chaquetas, blusas y gorros que eran de ella o de su familia. Contuvo sus ganas de lanzarse a la cama y acurrucarse para no despertar en varios días.

Keith había hecho un nido para ella.

— En verdad no sé si está bien...—. Keith rasca su nuca algo apenado, si lo mira bien, aquel nido está muy desordenado. — Nunca lo había hecho, y no hay internet para buscar información. Es tuyo, si así lo quieres—. Añade con esperanza.

Pidge asiente suavemente.

— Es perfecto—. Pidge se gira en su lugar, mirando fijamente a Keith. Se pregunta cómo alguien puede ser tan dulce, Keith era perfecto. No pudo evitar abrazarlo, sentir su aroma no fue más que satisfacción extra. — Es en verdad perfecto. Muchas gracias, Keithy.

— De nada, Pidgey.

.

.

— Tranquila, estoy aquí —. Murmura Keith cerca de su cuello.

Pidge intenta enfocarse en los mimos que Keith le brinda para intentar calmarla: las caricias en el cabello, los masajes en sus brazos y abdomen. No sabe si siente un dolor mayor por su falta de costumbre o si en verdad está empeorando.

Intenta ejercer presión en la parte baja de su abdomen para adormecerlo, pero los calambres continúan apareciendo cuando comienza a relajarse.

Es el tercer día (y ruega que sea el último).

Sus padres están al tanto de la protección de su hija, aunque a Samuel no lo entusiasma mucho a idea de un alfa en la habitación de su hija. Confía en Keith y en el buen juicio de su hija, pero aún sigue alerta.

Han sido días tranquilos para ATLAS. Keith sale pocas veces de la habitación, sólo cuando es necesario o cuando debe llevar comida a Pidge, Hunk se había ofrecido a hacerlo, pero a ningún paladín le agradaba mucho la idea.

Keith era consciente del olor que tenía la habitación, el aroma de Pidge la inundaba, era tan relajante como tortuoso. Hunk es su amigo, pero no permite que nadie se acerque a la paladín verde, al menos, no hasta que ella se encuentre fuera de celo, y aquella protección excesiva no fue un gran problema para Pidge. Ella se encuentra bien con la sola presencia de Keith, es divertido, puede olvidar que hay una guerra y concentrarse en disfrutar del cuidado que le ofrecen.

Keith aún está con ella, permanece cerca, abrazándola por la espalda y hablando con ella entre susurros, dejando la información solo entre ellos.

El calambre disminuye poco a poco, pero se remueve incómoda al sentir una ligera humedad en la ropa interior. Suspira.

— ¿Todo bien?—. Ella asiente ante la pregunta. — No creo que esté funcionando—. Keith habla después de unos minutos de silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Pidge tiene los ojos cerrados, intenta fingir que está dormida, pero se gira hacia Keith en cuanto lo oye hablar.

— ¿Los calambres son más fuertes?

Keith no recuerda que Pidge sufriese tanto, esta angustiado, ¿Pidge pasa por eso siempre? ¿Acaso él está exagerando?

— No lo sé —. Responde. — Quizá fueron los supresores, debe ser algún efecto secundario por usarlos por tanto tiempo.

Keith se nota confundido, sabe lo que son los supresores, pero no creyó que Pidge los usara.

Un nuevo calambre recorre a Pidge, obligándola a volver a su posición fetal. No puede respirar, el más mínimo movimiento se vuelve una osadía, sus ojos arden y su cabeza duele de igual forma. El llamado de Keith es lo único que puede distinguir, pero parece ser lejano, como si estuviera en un sitio distinto, a años luz de ella, aunque aún puede sentir los brazos del paladín negro rodeándola, pero no está el calor humano, simplemente no siente nada. El dolor es abrumador.

Keith se siente traicionado. Herido. Asustado. No puede ayudar a Pidge.

Si ella no hubiese utilizado los dichosos supresores, no estaría sufriendo y sirviendo de tortura visual para Keith, cuyo corazón se encoge ante cada leve llanto. Él no puede ayudarla a detener los calambres que la agobian, Pidge debe arreglárselas sola, pero eso no hace más que frustrarlo.

El dolor pasa.

— ¿Por qué usaste esas cosas?—. Intenta sonar relajado, no quiere tomarle mucha importancia al hecho de que los silenciosos gritos de Pidge y las lágrimas en sus mejillas llenas de pecas son dagas clavándose en su pecho.

Ella parece desorientada por un instante, ¿A qué se refiere Keith? Ella necesitaba los supresores, los dolores de ese momento no son más que un leve percance.

— Los necesitaba.

— ¿Necesitabas sufrir?

Keith tiene su mandíbula tensa, ¿Por qué Pidge no es más consciente de ella misma? Si hay alguien infantil en esa habitación, es ella. ¿No puede ayudarlo a protegerla? ¿No puede cuidarse un poco más? Dejar de hacer cosas peligrosas, no saltarse sus comidas, dormir lo necesario...

— Disculpa, pero esas cosas me libraron de dolores iguales a estos, no entiendo tu punto.

Pidge masculla, intentando indirectamente hacer notar lo tonto que suena Keith.

— Hay otras soluciones querías ayuda en tu celo, Pidge—. Señala con molestia. — Pudiste llamarme.

— No—. Pidge habla y el paladín intenta identificar si ella está hablando con rencor. — Las misiones de la Espada eran tu prioridad.

— No—. Keith se apoya en su codo, inclinándose hacia Pidge, intentando dejar claro su punto. — Tú y el equipo siempre serán mi prioridad.

— Tomaste una decisión, Keith—. No tiene la intención de reclamar, Keith era libre de tomar decisiones, y él eligió a la Espada. — Y está bien.

Aunque se sentía sola.

No quería frenar a Keith.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Te molesta que haya intentado buscar algo más?

Decide no pensarlo más, quiere ser honesta con Keith. Ser como él y hablar con el corazón, dejarse guiar por su instinto sin aplicar filtros a cada una de sus ideas, quiere permitirse ser libre.

— Me molesta—. Asiente. Respira, intentando eliminar el pequeño nudo de su garganta. — Y eso solo me hace sentir peor.

Su voz tiembla y los ojos se vuelven acuosos, las lágrimas que se empiezan a formar solo son útiles para volver borrosa su visión.

— Pidge...

— Me alegraba que buscaras tu lugar en el universo, es admirable. Tuviste el valor para tomar una decisión y elegir lo que creías correcto, me hizo feliz—. Se detiene, dándose el tiempo para respirar y estabilizarse. — Pero me sentía sola. Los chicos estaban ahí, pero no era lo mismo. Yo te quería a ti, Keith. Y sé que es egoísta. Sé que es algo despreciable querer detenerte, pero no podía evitarlo... Era como sentirse vacía, era un... hueco. No sabía que pasaba, solo sabía que cada día deseaba que volvieras, pero la Espada era una gran responsabilidad. Pensé en hablarte, pero... Temí de mi voluntad. Sabía que si volvía a verte haría lo posible para hacer que te quedaras, no quería hacerlo.

Keith se mantuvo estático, sin aliento. Después de todo, Pidge se había sentido igual que él. Reconocía la molestia a la que Pidge se refería, no había nada peor que el abandono. Su corazón se estrujó.

Se acercó a ella con cuidado, poniéndose a su altura. Sus pulgares se frotaron contra sus mejillas, eliminando las lágrimas que las cruzaban. Se permitió acercarse más y depositar un cuidadoso beso en la frente de la paladín verde para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos e intentar calmarla.

— No creí que te hubiese lastimado así —. Murmura. Pidge está oculta en su pecho y se niega a hablar nuevamente. — Era lo último que quería—. Suspira. — La Espada de Marmora tenía contactos importantes a los que no podríamos acceder ni siquiera como paladines, entre ellos, uno que nos avisó de una trampa que Sendak había colocado. Si no hubiésemos desviado su camino, ustedes estarían muertos—. Keith tiembla un poco ante la idea de perder a sus seres queridos. — Si yo estaba con la Espada, el contacto entre esta y Voltron sería más rápido, quería protegerlos. Quería cuidarte.

Pidge se siente arrullada con los latidos rítmicos de Keith, la pueden poner en una paz absoluta.

— No lo necesito—. Murmura Pidge.

— Lo sé—. Sonríe Keith.

— Es en serio—. Pidge se separa, deslizándose hacia arriba para mirar a Keith fijamente. — No necesito que me cuides, sin embargo, me gusta—. La calidez recorre el pecho de Keith ante la afirmación. — Pero también me gusta cuidarte. No hagas cosas arriesgadas otra vez. Te prefiero a mi lado. Quiero poder cuidarte, hablar contigo, apoyarte, estar a tu lado. Quiero estar junto a ti siempre.

— Yo también quiero estar junto a ti. Siempre.

Keith la observa fijamente, las pecas de Pidge siguen siendo incontables, los mechones miel siguen sueltos y rebeldes, su pequeña nariz está roja por el llanto. Se acerca un poco.

Pidge continúa mirándolo, preguntándose el cómo puede ser tan lindo. Las facciones de Keith son hermosas, sus ojos tomando el protagonismo como siempre, aunque ella también ama a la larga cabellera negra.

Sus narices están a poco de tocarse, pero están cómodos y no tienen la intención de moverse. La mano de Keith aparece y remueve los hilos dorados que bloquean el rostro de la paladín, acomodándolos con delicadeza detrás de su oreja. Se acerca más y se inclina, dejando los labios de ambos levemente separados entre sí. Puede sentir el aliento de Pidge, puede ver sus pupilas dilatadas y las pestañas dejar de revolotear.

— ¿Puedo?

Pidge guarda silencio un instante, descifrando a que se refiere Keith.

—Adelante.

Keith asiente. Su mano se acomoda en la mejilla de Pidge, para luego acariciarla y acortar la distancia entre sus labios, uniéndolos.

La mano de Pidge sostiene la suya, dándole la seguridad que necesita para conseguir que el beso sea más que la simple unión de sus labios.

Pidge se separa, para acomodarse y conseguir una posición más cómoda que le permita profundizar el beso. Siente su labio inferior siendo atrapado por los de Keith.

Es inexperto. Ninguno tiene una idea muy clara de lo que debe hacer, ¿Puede usar su lengua? ¿Dolerá mucho si la muerde? La última vez hubo sangre, ¿Puede respirar?

Pidge sonríe aún con los labios de Keith en los suyos, luego, se encarga de morder levemente el labio de Keith para, a continuación, guiñar el ojo.

— Recordé que me lo debías.

Keith bufa de manera juguetona, para colocarse sobre Pidge, sosteniendo su peso con sus manos y encerrando a Pidge entre sus antebrazos.

— ¿Cómoda?

— Mucho.

Pidge se alza, uniendo sus labios a los de Keith por dos segundos, haciéndolo sonreír.

Keith se inclina hacia abajo, acercándose a Pidge y comenzando a repartir besos por su mandíbula, provocando más que simples e inocentes escalofríos a causa de nervios.

Los labios de Keith se detienen al final, hay una nueva tentativa en su camino. Sonríe con burla y se encarga de dar una leve mordida al lóbulo de la oreja de Pidge, logrando que ella se encoja y jadee suavemente.

Es casi una señal para su lado alfa. Su cabeza baja un poco y se enfoca en el cuello, Pidge suelta dulces jadeos e inocentes temblores ante cada beso que él planta. Pidge está quieta, así que asume no le molesta. Su mano desciende y acaricia el abdomen descubierto de la paladín.

Mientras se concentra en besar el cuello de Pidge, su mano toma aventura libre, haciendo círculos en el estómago de la castaña y jugueteando levemente con el elástico de su pijama.

Pidge se mantiene quieta, concentrándose en cada punto de calor que Keith deja con sus besos. Su cuerpo está caliente y los labios de Keith en verdad están fríos, sin embargo, cada lugar que él toca parece aumentar su temperatura corporal. El calambre no está, es reemplazado por más calor y cosquillas electrizantes en su abdomen. Al sentir que Keith alza el elástico de sus pantalones, contiene la respiración.

Los labios de Keith continúan concentrados en su mandíbula, besando lentamente detrás de su oreja, jugueteando con el lóbulo y dando pequeños mordiscos.

Pidge alza sus manos, está temblando un poco, pero no importa. Se siente bien. Desliza sus manos a la espalda de Keith, metiéndose debajo de la camiseta negra para acariciar los músculos tensos. Puede sentir las cicatrices que los arduos entrenamientos han dejado con ayuda de las espadas, lo suave que parece ser su piel a pesar de eso, los músculos firmes. Keith suspira en su oído, obligándola a concentrarse nuevamente en él tocando sus puntos débiles, después de todo, hay una razón para su blusa de cuello alto. Y fue bueno no ponérsela ese día.

La mano de Keith se aleja de su estómago para acomodar su cabello, dejándola un poco decepcionada.

Se eleva y obliga a Keith a acercarse, jalándolo hacia ella y uniendo sus cuerpos. Puede sentir cada parte unida mientras se concentra en besarlo de manera desordenada.

Keith abre los ojos con sorpresa ante la rapidez de Pidge, de golpe, él estaba completamente sobre ella, besándola. Se deja llevar. La mano de la castaña sostiene su nuca, ignorando por primera vez el cabello que, ella declaró, "amaba cepillar". Pidge inclina un poco su rostro para evitar el molesto choque de narices. Es tan torpe como él, pero eso no provoca más que ganas de continuar, intentarlo, experimentar y descubrir aquello que se siente tan bien.

La lengua de Pidge entra sin previo aviso, si, definitivamente carece de un orden. Es algo inquieta pero tímida a la vez, alternando entre esos ataques de seguridad y desconfianza que gobiernan las mismas cosquillas que recorren cada parte de ella. Keith continúa el juego, intentando imitar la exploración que quiere llevar Pidge a cabo, pero acaba deteniéndose al sentir ambas lenguas juntas. Es extraño.

Nunca había sentido eso, es nuevo. Aterrador y excitante al mismo tiempo. Pareciera un deporte extremo, está asustado, siente sus oídos zumbar, su corazón latir frenético y ganas de saltar, pero quiere hacerlo. Esa recompensa peligrosa que quiere obtener.

La paladín verde es recorrida por constantes escalofríos, está más sensible de lo usual. Lo entiende. Está en su celo y eso es normal, nadie la culpa por tener necesidades sexuales. Y Keith es caliente.

Mucho.

¿Alguien la criticaría si se dejaba llevar por su instinto?

Su pierna escapa de la prisión que generaba Keith con las suyas, no es difícil, Kogane continúa entretenido besándola con entusiasmo. La eleva un poco y la coloca sobre la cadera de Keith, uniendo más a ella. Suspira al sentir la presión ajena en su parte baja. Si, se siente glorioso.

Keith separa sus bocas, manteniéndose cerca de su rostro. Aunque Pidge no puede verse al espejo en ese momento, asume que su estado es similar al de Keith. Labios enrojecidos, rostro caliente, cabello desordenado. Es increíble lo bien que el paladín negro luce estando desaliñado, más aún lo mucho que la excita ver sus labios húmedos y un hilo de saliva recorriendo su barbilla.

¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan hermoso?

Keith la mira con algo de burla, sin duda, la está pasando bien. Antes de que ella reclame por su sonrisa ligeramente egocéntrica, la mano de Kogane comienza un recorrido que inicia en su pecho. Lentamente, los dedos de Keith se deslizan, enfocándose en su cintura y permaneciendo ahí un momento ligeramente largo, cuando ella está nuevamente por hablar, Keith desciende nuevamente hacia el elástico. Pidge traga en seco.

— ¿Está bien?—. Aún con la sonrisa encantadora y llena de confianza, Keith se preocupa en pedirle permiso, asegurándose de no hacer nada que la disguste o haga sentir mal.

Pidge sonríe ante el gesto y asiente. Keith se levanta un poco, deslizándose con cuidado más allá del elástico. Pidge jadea ante la presión nueva, puede sentir que está húmeda, el calor de su cuerpo está concentrado bajo su ropa interior, la presencia de Keith tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos es una tortura.

Al escuchar el jadeo, Keith se alerta. Inicia nuevamente con los besos húmedos en el cuello en un intento por distraerla, quizá así ella se encuentre más relajada.

— Más abajo.

Ante la orden que ella emite entre suspiros, Keith obedece. Sus dedos se aventuran en caída, asegurándose de tocar con cuidado cada parte y mostrar que no tiene la intención de dañarla.

Se encuentra con la maraña de rizos que cubren la entrada de Pidge, no le presta atención a aquello, pero ella se encoge ligeramente apenada.

— Shh, shh—. La tranquiliza. Se separa un poco y se acerca otra vez al oído. — Eres muy bella, Pidge. Cada parte.

Quizá es porque es el primer halago directo hacia su físico sin ápice de burla que recibe por parte de Keith desde que se conocieron, pero las mariposas se desbordan de su estómago y la recorren por completo.  
Keith observa con ternura lo vulnerable que luce la omega, quiere cuidarla de todo, protegerla de cada partícula de daño en el universo.

Se enfoca en su rostro. Los labios de Pidge están humedecidos, sus pecas se ocultan gracias al sonrojo intenso que gobierna ahora las mejillas, las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente obligan a su cabello a permanecer unido al rostro.

Su estómago está caliente, puede sentir la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo con rapidez. El aroma de Pidge es cada vez más fuerte, su cordura parece pender de un hilo muy delgado.

_"Recuerda el entrenamiento. La paciencia da concentración"_

Su propia frase se arruina al ver que Pidge lo mira con una sonrisa profunda y lo toma por las mejillas para besar su nariz como si él fuera una maravilla del mundo.

Quizá deba dejarse llevar.

Su mano desciende aún más, notando que, efectivamente, la ropa interior de Pidge está húmeda, a consecuencia, su mano se desliza con relativa facilidad y sus dedos acaban mojados de igual forma.

Pidge tiembla ante el repentino y momentáneamente frío toque en su clítoris, los dientes de Keith rozaron suavemente su cuello, haciéndola perder cada vez más el control. No sabe muy bien que tan fuerte es su voluntad con respecto a Keith. Ella es fuerte, pero Keith parece casi un fruto prohibido. Y ella ama romper las reglas. Sabe que si ambos continúan con aquel jugueteo, ella cederá ante su condición omega y pedirá a Keith que se acueste con ella. En verdad nunca le ha molestado esa idea en su totalidad. Después de todo, es Keith. Confía en él, quiere estar con él. Ha sido una de las mejores cosas en su vida, desde su humor brutalmente sincero hasta lo torpe que es cuando se trata de protocolos sociales. Jadea al sentir la presión que Keith ejerce en el clítoris, ya no es el toque tímido. El índice de Keith lo presiona y da masajes circulares, entrecortando la respiración de Pidge y haciéndola encogerse en su propio sitio.

La cabeza de la paladín verde comienza a divagar, ella está mojada. Lo suficiente para que su compañero entre sin algún problema. El calor es intenso, puede sentir que su parte baja palpita y la nubla.

— Keith...—. Parece inevitable pronunciar su nombre en un bajo gemido.

No quiere que él se detenga. En verdad quiere y necesita estar con él.

Ante el llamado de su nombre, Keith se siente tocar el cielo. Es bueno saber que Pidge se siente bien cuando está con él. Gruñe con algo de dificultad. Él intenta controlarse y Pidge no ayuda mucho.

Algo hace cortocircuito en su mente.

Controlarse...

Keith se detiene de golpe, preocupado tras comprender lo que hace. Saca sus dedos aún con la súplica de Pidge en mente, los limpia en su propia camiseta, porque una parte de él quiere mantener ese momento de unión, una parte no quiere deshacerse de su escena con Katie. Se siente culpable, Pidge está indefensa en ese momento y él le sigue el juego de manera vil, está aprovechándose del estado vulnerable de la paladín.

Pidge probablemente no está pensando con claridad, probablemente no recordará nada al acabar el celo.

Y él se siente terrible, no solo porque algo especial en su corazón está siendo quizá algo pasajero para la chica, sino porque siente que abusa de ella y su lado omega. Ella lo mira confundida y le pregunta lo que ocurre.

Se coloca sobre ella, sus rostros separados por unos centímetros y las manos acomodadas a los lados de su cabeza.

Mira el rostro confundido de Pidge, quien se encuentra en una total incertidumbre. ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Keith se siente bien? ¿No es buena para él?

— No puedo hacerlo, no de esta forma—. Pidge identifica ese doloroso reflejo de sufrimiento en los ojos de Keith. Duele. — Pidge... Estás en celo, no quiero aprovecharme de eso—. Tan simple como eso, son susurros hacia ella que revelan hasta qué punto él quiere cuidarla, incluso de él.

Keith se deja caer, ocultándose en la clavícula de Pidge para que ella no vea su avergonzado rostro coloreado y las lágrimas que están por salir. Ella sonríe conmovida, lo une a ella mediante un abrazo y acaricia su cabello lentamente, tranquilizándolo.

No puede creer que Keith piense eso. Ella definitivamente quiere estar con él, con celo o no de por medio. Su corazón duele por lo mucho que ama tenerlo cerca, necesita que Keith sepa eso.

—Keith, no es lo que crees—. Aunque él no puede verla, sonríe. —Todo esto no es coincidencia—. No quiere dejar de calmar a Keith mediante el método de cepillar el cabello, pero necesita decirlo de frente. Toma la mejilla húmeda de Kogane y la acaricia, obligándolo a mirarla. Keith obedece, pero a momentos desvía la mirada, intentando ocultar sus ojos rojos. —No estoy hipnotizada o algo parecido, sé que eres tú con quien lo estoy haciendo, y amo eso—. Keith se congela en su lugar y la mira con algo de timidez, Pidge está abriendo su corazón. — ¿Recuerdas aquel celo?

Keith entiende a cual se refiere.

— Si—. Un susurro quebrado es lo que puede salir.

— Solo tú entraste a mi cuarto, y creo que desde ese momento supe que había caído definitivamente por ti—. No creyó que lo diría tan pronto, mucho menos en voz alta. Pero necesita decirlo, quiere gritar a todo el universo lo perfecto que es Kogane. — No entiendo muy bien que es lo que piensas, pero debes saber que no eres violento o salvaje. Eres dulce aunque intentes actuar como lo contrario, eres leal y generoso. Eres capaz de dar tu vida por otros, tu sentido de la justicia es admirable. Eres protector, Keith—. No le importa hablar con la verdad. No le avergüenza más lo que siente. — Y eres perfecto para mí. Me gustas. Me gustas mucho, Keith —. La confusión de Kogane es palpable, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos a punto de salir de órbita. Ella continúa. — Y está bien. No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres. Pero quiero que sepas algo: yo si deseo hacerlo.

Keith sigue en el mismo sitio, intentando procesar todo lo que Pidge acaba de decirle. Su corazón late con fuerza ante las palabras y un recuerdo. Necesita saber.

— ¿Qué hay del beso...? Ya sabes, en tu casa...

Pidge suspira, ahora si está avergonzada.

—Yo... estaba asustada, ¿Bien? Tú eres increíble, ¡Y además eres el líder de Voltron! Supongo que no me sentí lo suficientemente buena.

La explicación de Pidge acaba en susurros y la desviación de su vista, no esperaba decirle eso a Keith.

El paladín negro jadea, confundido en su totalidad. ¿Pidge estaba insegura?

— ¿Suficientemente buena?—. Se eleva, teniendo una vista completa del rostro de Pidge. — ¿Cómo...?

— ¡No lo sé!—. Casi grita, su rostro aún más rojo.

— Mira, sí. Sé que no eres la señorita perfección—. Asiente. — Pero... no. Pidge, solo no puedo creer que me eleves tanto y te menosprecies a ti. Cuando dijiste que te gustaba, lo primero que pensé fue que tenías malos gustos—. Sonríe nervioso. — No tienes idea de lo genial que eres. Ingeniosa, creativa, muy lista, nada te derriba nunca. Eres extraordinariamente determinada y fiel a tus metas sin importarte lo que el resto dirá. Quien se sentía fuera de lugar por mirar tan alto era yo. Me sentía completamente perdido por enamorarme de una estrella lejana, Dios, ¿Sabes que tan perdido estoy desde el momento en que retaste a Allura y le lanzaste comida?

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes que no eres bueno con las bromas?

Keith sonríe ante el tono ligeramente más agudo que Pidge usa cuando las ideas pasan más rápido de lo que puede procesar, ocasiones en las que generalmente elige los comentarios erróneos.

— Ni tu eres buena dándote cuenta de lo que vales.

— Ni tu notando lo malditamente enamorada que me tienes desde hace siglos, niño emo—. Bufa con fingida indignación. Es un ambiente más ligero.

— Hey, ni siquiera tú sabías hasta hace poco, ¿Puedes culparme a mí, siendo el torpe social que soy?—. Keith se inclina, encargándose de frotar la punta de su nariz con la de Pidge, quien aún está debajo de él.

— Supongo que no—. Le da la razón. — Aunque los chicos lo notaron y nosotros los mandamos a la quiznak.

— ¿Significa que somos idiotas?—. Cuestiona Keith. Pidge asiente aturdida tras pensarlo unos segundos.

Están felices, las mejillas de Keith duelen por la dolorosa sonrisa que se niega a abandonar su rostro, es la primera vez que le ocurre, para Pidge es más fácil dominar eso por la cantidad de veces que le ha pasado, pero debe admitir que aquella ocasión es especial. Se forma un silencio divertido, no es incómodo, es curiosamente liberador. Ambos con sus propios pensamientos que de una manera u otra se entrelazaban, tal como en batalla. Eran un gran equipo.

— ¿Qué tal si...? —. Pidge deja la frase al aire tras unos minutos. Sus muslos se aprietan entre sí.

— ¿Quieres... continuar? —. La voz de Keith suena áspera al completar la pregunta.

No lo duda por un momento. Asiente.

Keith vuelve a inclinarse, esta vez más seguro, pero lentamente, dándose el tiempo de admirar la tentativa de los labios de Pidge. Ella sonríe.

— ¿Chicos? —. El camino de Keith se ve detenido por el llamado en la puerta. — ¿Está todo bien? ¿Pidge? ¿Keith?

— Es Hunk —. Comenta Pidge mientras pega un ligero salto en su lugar, estando a milímetros de golpear a Keith. La sorpresa, confusión y algo de emoción la golpean súbitamente.

Keith esta visiblemente decepcionado y enfadado. Quiere a Hunk, pero ese no es el mejor momento para aparecer. Además, ¿Qué hace ahí? Su garganta emite un gruñido que acompaña su mala mirada hacia la puerta.

Pidge rueda por la cama para sentarse al extremo y bajar, tiene la intención de atender al paladín amarillo.

El sentido de Keith se alerta al notar que, al moverse Pidge y las sábanas, su olor se expandió. Suspira y rápidamente detiene a Pidge, tomándola de los hombros y regresándola a la cama, ella obedece sin saber muy bien el porqué.

— Ya voy —. Responde tras otro llamado de Hunk. Su voz aumenta en gravedad, la seriedad desbordándose de sus labios.

Sabe algo: el olor de un omega en celo y sin marcar debe rozar lo divino para la nariz de un alfa.

El aroma de Pidge es demasiado bueno como para ser admirado por alguien más que no fuera él, es extraño el sentimiento de posesividad que lo recubre.

No solo eso, es la habitación de Pidge. Es el nido de Pidge. El nido que él hizo para Pidge y que ella aceptó.

Porque lo quiere.

La calidez lo abriga y hace que el malestar por los celos injustificados hacia Hunk disminuya.

Abre la puerta con cuidado.

— Hey, Keith. Mira, lo siento. Sé que tú vas hasta la cocina y traes la comida, pero ya era tarde y... — el rápido argumento de Hunk es frenado tras detectar el suave aroma que se filtra por la puerta levemente abierta.

Pidge es como una hermana, nunca la miraría de esa forma. Pero el aroma también es de Keith, son sus aromas mezclados, su mente se va por las nubes. Nuevamente, ¿Cuántos años tiene Pidge? ¿Tiene la edad para...?

Oh, no debía ni quería saber eso.

— Hunk, quizá... —. Keith se remueve un poco incómodo al notar que Hunk sabe lo que ocurre, claro, si el olor no los delataba, la mancha de la humedad de Pidge en su camiseta lo haría.

En secreto, se alegra parcialmente al informar al paladín que hay algo distinto entre él y la castaña.

— ¡No! ¡Está bien! — Hunk retrocede. No es buena idea acercarse al nido de un omega en celo cuando es custodiado por su alfa. — Yo vine solo a dejarles esto —. Sus manos extienden la comida de ese día. Se pregunta qué tan buena idea será entregar el resto. Se arriesgará. — Traje las galletas porque son las favoritas de Pidge, y algo de fruta para que la ayude. El cuerpo necesita vitaminas.

— Está bien, tranquilo —Keith intenta tranquilizarlo (al igual que asimismo), pero solo está tranquilo hasta que Hunk desaparece por el pasillo.

— Lo aterrorizaste —. Se burla Pidge desde su lugar en la cama. Keith hace malabares para sostener todo lo que el paladín le había entregado.

— No era mi intención —. No en su totalidad, quizá solo un poco para vengarse de la interrupción.

Deja todo en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. Mientras deja con cuidado cada una de las cosas, nota que Pidge, está parada a un lado de la cama, sus pantalones ya están fuera, y sus brazos permanecen arriba mientras retira la blusa verde. Gira la vista y traga en seco.

Contiene cualquier sonido y se concentra en dejar acomodadas las cosas.

— Hunk trajo la comida, galletas y fruta. ¿Quieres comer?

Pidge deja de manera descuidada su ropa en el suelo y mira atentamente los movimientos suaves del cabello de Keith, delicados comparándolos con sus movimientos firmes y ligeramente dominantes al caminar. Sus ojos se pierden al estar mirando hacia otro lado, así que sus ojos se enfocan en los musculosos brazos del paladín. Los músculos tensos. Firme y suave a la vez.

Se regaña, aún más al sentir a su cerebro responder la pregunta de Keith en forma automática.

_"Sólo a ti"_

Agradece no haberlo dicho en voz alta. Odia las vueltas que da su mente durante cada celo. Si, se vuelve sincera, pero a veces eso no es bueno para conservar la dignidad frente a tu apuesto líder.

— En verdad no tengo hambre.

— Entiendo.

Keith se voltea hacia ella, sintiendo su rostro tibio ante la vista de Pidge con su ropa interior blanca. Los ojos miel miran hacia abajo, concentrada en sus propias manos para relajarse, las pecas se pierden entre el cabello que se sale de su lugar y las cubre, dando un toque aún más inocente. Keith recuerda la primera vez que vio a Pidge de reojo: Antes de la misión Kerberos.

Pidge aún parece aquel ángel caído que podría quebrarse, pero él sabe que aquél ser celestial es en verdad un huracán. El viento de su determinación, el agua de su corazón. Era capaz de destruir con tal de proteger a los que amaba, era capaz de todo.

Se pone de rodillas en la cama y se inclina, gateando por la cama hasta encontrarse sobre ella.

Las mejillas de Pidge se aprecian coloreadas, jala con cuidado una de las mantas y cubre su pecho, apretando la tela contra ella y cruzando sus brazos sobre la zona.

Keith se confunde un poco, ¿Qué motivos tendría Pidge para actuar así?, no puede obtener una respuesta mediante una pregunta silenciosa, pues la castaña hace un esfuerzo considerable en no verlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Pidge asiente ante la pregunta. — Podemos parar si quieres.

Keith sonríe en un intento por tranquilizarla, los brazos de Pidge se mantienen tensos, sus músculos apretados entre si y provocando dolor. Ella niega rápidamente.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero hacerlo! —. Pidge alza su voz, no miente, pero no puede encontrar muy bien las palabras para expresarse, se siente incómoda, no diría que a causa de Keith, pero se siente ligeramente avergonzada de su cuerpo. Toca con cuidado su pecho y remueve las manos, intentando que Keith lo note, pero él no hace más que mirarla aún más confundido.

— ¿Te duele el pecho? — Keith se esfuerza en armar el rompecabezas.

Pidge no sabe si las ganas de besarlo persisten o si quiere golpearlo.

— Bueno, tú sabes —. Titubea mientras mira hacia el techo. — No son, uh... grandes.

— ¿Y...? Pidge, está bien —. Los antebrazos de Keith se colocan a los lados del rostro de Pidge, encerrándola y sosteniendo el peso del paladín. — A mí me gustas así.

Los ojos de Pidge se notan húmedos, los bordes de estos acumulándose con el agua salada. Aprieta sus labios con fuerza. Keith se inclina, besando con cuidado la nariz enrojecida por el torbellino de emociones que la paladín ha tenido durante todo el día.

Sube un poco la manta, descubriendo parcialmente el abdomen y dándole la libertad a Pidge de retirarla por completo ella misma.

Keith sonríe y se inclina, besándola nuevamente. Aún es torpe y desordenado, pero Pidge puede sentir la diferencia entre ese beso y los anteriores. Keith está ansioso, dándole un toque más íntimo al beso, entregándose por completo. Tiene claro lo que viene después.

La mano izquierda de Keith se coloca en la espalda baja de Pidge, acercando más su pelvis. El calor es abrumador, siente cada parte hervir ante los toques, los dedos de Keith hundiéndose en su piel y aplicando una ligera fuerza posesiva, haciendo más notoria su intención cuando la mano derecha se ubica en su espalda, jugueteando con el broche que da seguridad al sostén.

La situación la divierte un poco, la frustración de Keith ante el desafío que representan los pequeños ganchos de su sostén es adorable. Parece ser un niño a causa del ligero puchero en su cara cuando debe detener el beso para concentrarse en la prenda. Porque Keith puede arrancarle la cabeza a un robot de la sala de entrenamiento pero no puede contra un sostén.

Archivará esa información para burlarse más tarde.

El frío se cuela en su piel al sentir la separación de las copas y sus senos, la manta bajo ella es una de las más suaves, pero la sensación de desnudez es más abrumadora. Aprieta sus muslos, intentando calmar un poco la incomodidad en sus partes bajas.

La mirada de Keith está plagada en la victoria contra el sostén, pero Pidge desliza sus manos por el abdomen del paladín negro, provocándole un escalofrío ante la sorpresa. Se detiene.

— ¿Podrías quitártela? —. Pidge señala la camiseta negra. Keith asiente, tomando la costura del borde de la camiseta y alzándola, dándole una vista realmente placentera a Pidge.

Los músculos de Keith tensos ante la flexión, relucientes bajo una ligera y apenas visible capa de sudor. Cuando la vista de Keith es bloqueada por la tela negra, Pidge se inclina hacia arriba, decide acabar con el enemigo de Keith y completa la tarea de eliminar el sostén, abrazando rápidamente a Keith tras notar que la vista de este pronto se enfocaría en ella.

— Wow...

Keith se nota sorprendido ante el repentino abrazo, está confundido. Los dedos de Pidge acarician su espalda, acariciando los bordes de cada músculo y provocando leves cosquillas, así que decide imitarla. Lanza la camiseta hacia un extremo del cuarto, para luego bajar las manos a la espalda de Pidge y notar que ella se encuentra desnuda.

Siente un golpe en su pecho y la calidez en la parte baja de su estómago. Se permite acariciar la espalda de Pidge, formando círculos en la piel con el mayor cuidado posible. Es arrebatadoramente suave, y tras un leve movimiento de la chica, puede sentir los pezones femeninos erectos contra su pecho. Suspira al notar la presión bajo su pantalón. Bueno, sabía que eso pasaría.

Empuja con cuidado a la paladín, dándole como única salida recostarse en la cama nuevamente. Pidge obedece, aun abrazando su espalda. Keith se lo permite.

Una nueva oleada de calor recorre a Pidge cuando, de imprevisto, Keith vuelve a repartir besos húmedos en su cuello, dejando leves marcas rojizas en ella a causa de lo clara que es su piel. Sus brazos se debilitan un poco, dándole a Keith la oportunidad de bajar y besar las clavículas, enviando más escalofríos a causa de lo cerca que se encuentra de su glándula de olor.

Pidge jadea al sentir el roce de los dientes de Keith. Su mente se desvía, ¿Qué pasaría si Keith la muerde en ese momento? Sus dientes hundiéndose en su piel, marcándola como suya para siempre. Se siente un poco culpable al notar lo caliente que la pone pensar en eso.

Es transportada nuevamente al mundo por el dedo de Keith jugueteando en su pecho, cuando piensa emitir un comentario, el pulgar de Keith presiona su pezón, para luego masajearlo. Oh, ciertamente no se puede quejar de eso.

La boca de Keith va descendiendo poco a poco, al punto de enfocarse en el inicio de la aureola del seno derecho.

Keith se propone ir más despacio, sirviendo como tranquilizador y a la vez como una lenta tortura sexual para Pidge. Los besos que comienza a repartir al rededor del pecho son suaves, cuidadosos y cariñosos, hasta que se enfoca en el pezón rosado. Mientras el izquierdo es atendido por su mano, el derecho se ve privado por su boca. Su lengua avanza en círculos, llenando de saliva el pequeño montículo rosado y ahora hinchado.

La paladín puede sentir su vista ligeramente nublada ante la explosión de sensaciones, el gemido que intenta contener es vergonzosamente involuntario. Puede sentir el leve roce de los dientes de Keith sobre ella, el juego de succiones que toma como patrón de acción. Intenta centrarse, pero no lo logra. Es lo más placentero que ha podido experimentar.

Keith se detiene y se permite observar. El pezón está rosado, brillante gracias a la saliva que depositó en él. Se forma una sonrisa seductora en sus labios antes de enfocarse en el siguiente pezón, el cual acaba con el mismo destino.

Pidge gime nuevamente, esta vez, más fuerte, los oídos de Keith no están nublados por el resto de sus sentidos y lo puede detectar fácilmente. Se eleva, mirándola con ligera burla. No tiene la intención de reírse de ella, Pidge luce completamente vulnerable y conmovida entre sus brazos, ama eso, él mismo siente que está por morir, pero ella no lo admitiría. Debe jugar para ganar.

— ¿Disfrutando esto? —. Sus pestañas revolotean antes de guiñarle el ojo, Pidge lo mira con una mezcla de vergüenza y furia.

— No seas presumido, no...

La frase de Pidge se ve interrumpida por su propio gemido, los dedos de Keith se encargaron de presionar los botones rosados de golpe, no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla, pero si para provocar el efecto deseado.

— ¿Agradable? —. La ligera burla en su voz busca provocar a Pidge, pero ella tiene una idea mejor.

¿Keith quería retarla? Está bien.

Pidge lo mira fijamente y acaricia su rostro, dejando caer sus parpados suavemente como si estuviera encantada. Relame sus labios.

— ¿Quieres entrar en mí, Keith? —. El ronroneo en la voz de la paladín verde es lo que termina derribándolo, provocando que se congele ante el dolor de su entrepierna. — ¿Saber cómo es? ¿Quieres que te lo pida? ¿Qué te ruegue por más?

Los brazos de Keith tiemblan ante cada pregunta, haciéndolo retroceder. Suelta un gruñido, puede sentir la presión molesta en sus pantalones.

— Eso es jugar sucio —. Susurra. Un intento por ocultar lo profundamente loco que se está volviendo por dentro. Se acerca en un intento por mostrarse amenazante y obligarla a parar.

— ¿Es así? —. Pidge sonríe con burla, no retrocede ante la mirada de Keith, se mantiene enfrentándolo.

— No quieres provocarme en serio—. Pidge nota el tono grave de Keith en la frase.

Eso es lo que cree en verdad. Él mismo no se atreve a llegar tan lejos, su intención no es implícitamente que su miembro entre en Pidge, solo...

— ¿En serio? —. El tono de Pidge sugiere. — ¿Qué podrías saber, Keith? ¿Quién dice que no te quiero adentro de mí?

Su corazón se acelera aún más, agitando su respiración y sacándolo de sus casillas.

— Pidge... —. Su nombre es ahogado por un gemido de Keith, enviando los escalofríos a su cuerpo.

— Lo que dije hace un rato era en serio. Si quieres hacerlo, yo estaré bien —. Pidge sonríe, mostrando nuevamente a Keith el lado dulce, haciéndolo derretirse.

— Aún no lo sé.

Pidge encoge sus hombros, intentando hacer que Keith no se atormente mucho por el tema.

— Veremos a donde llegamos —. El susurro de Pidge contra los labios de Keith lo mantiene estático hasta que vuelven a besarse.

Las manos de Keith se conservan en la cintura de Pidge, masajeando la suave piel y apretándola contra él.

Un leve calambre hace que Pidge se detenga, la molestia del celo sigue ahí, no se detiene con jugueteos, después de todo, la solución definitiva al malestar omega es el nudo de un alfa. Se encoge por el dolor.

— ¿Duele tanto? — Keith se nota preocupado, sintiéndose casi culpable por no acceder a llevar la situación más allá. Pidge niega. — Si quieres, yo podría...

— ¿Tú quieres? —. Pidge lo interrumpe, ignorando el dolor en su abdomen para concentrarse en las palabras de Keith.

— Por supuesto que sí —. Asiente rápidamente, dándole la razón. — Me gustas, quiero hacerlo contigo.

— ¿Pero...? —Pidge nota el hilo suelto y lo alienta a continuar, a que confíe en ella. Él suspira.

— En realidad quiero, pero me pregunto si quizá es el mejor momento.

Hay muchos riesgos que no quiere correr. Los métodos anticonceptivos no son siempre efectivos, ellos están en una guerra espacial para defender al universo, sin contar que un embarazo sería peligroso para Pidge, no son más que problemas que ve innecesarios. Innecesarios y peligrosos.

Pidge sonríe, comprendiendo o que él trata de decirle. Siendo sincera, Keith tiene razón, así que aprueba y puede identificarse con su opinión sobre la situación de ambos ene ese momento.

— Está bien. No es como si fueras a dejar de gustarme solo porque no quieres.

Keith suspira con alivio, expulsando el aire que no sabía que mantenía en sus pulmones y dejándose caer sobre la castaña para abrazarla con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro. De reojo, ve su camiseta negra en el borde de la cama de Pidge. Aún puede ver la mancha que él provocó en esta con los fluidos de Pidge. Nuevo plan.

— Oye, quizá si pueda ayudarte —. Keith se separa, bajando sus manos cuidadosamente por la cintura de Pidge. La paladín se mantiene quieta.

La suave curva de la cintura hace apresurar el camino, guiando sus dedos hasta los extremos de la cadera. La ropa interior se nota justa, asfixiando ligeramente la piel pálida de Pidge. Desliza sus manos hacia abajo, colocándolas en su trasero y acercándola más a él. Sujeta con cuidado el elástico, deslizando la prenda hacia abajo, no se genera mucha fricción a pesar del sudor en Pidge, la cual junta sus muslos mientras Keith se deshace por completo de su ropa.

Coloca sus manos en la cadera de la castaña, nunca había notado que los muslos de Pidge eran gruesos, su trasero era perfectamente ocultado por sus habituales pantalones holgados. Traga en seco, conteniendo cualquier sonido que pueda emitir mientras se acostumbra a la vista.

Las piernas de la paladín verde están ligeramente separadas, sus lentes no se encuentran en el sitio, dándole una perfecta vista de los ojos miel que esta posee. El sudor provoca que algunos cabellos queden adheridos a su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas, las pecas perdiéndose entre el tono rojizo, las marcas rojas que él dejó en ella, sus labios entreabiertos y dejando escapar suaves jadeos, sonidos que hacen que Keith se pregunte si está en el cielo. La curva de su pecho es sutil, pero sus pezones están erectos por el jugueteo de minutos atrás, su vista termina siendo arrebatada por la curva de la cadera.

Su mano derecha se dirige nuevamente hacia abajo, sus dedos tantean la zona, asegurándose de no tomar a Pidge por sorpresa. Con cuidado de no resbalar y dañarla con algún movimiento brusco, toca el clítoris, repartiendo masajes circulares cada vez más fuertes.

— Keith... —. Un suave susurro. Una súplica tentadora.

Es momento.

Pidge puede sentir el dedo de Keith bajando más, siente sus propios latidos nublando sus oídos y el constante palpitar debajo de los toques de Keith. Siente que está a nada de llegar a una situación de éxtasis. Antes de que pueda formular una teoría sobre el siguiente movimiento del paladín negro, el pulgar de Keith continua haciéndose cargo del clítoris, dejando al dedo anular y el dedo medio del chico entrar en ella. Es completamente diferente a lo que ha experimentado, no es como hacerlo ella misma. La calidez de saber que es Keith quien está dentro de ella la consume, haciendo que pierda todo sentido. Se siente bien, algo que no sabía necesitar, algo que quiere repetir. Solo con Keith Kogane.

Los gemidos de Pidge aumentan, con su mano libre, Keith se encarga de evitar que ella los bloquee. Siente sus dedos dentro, presionados ligeramente por las paredes vaginales, la lubricación natural de la castaña hace que el vaivén se vuelva sencillo, cada vez más rápido y permitiendo el paso a mas falanges. Su corazón está agitado. Siente la acelerada erección contenida por sus pantalones palpitar, duele. Contiene un gruñido, es quizá demasiado para soportar, pero hará su mejor esfuerzo. Pidge confía en él y no quiere arruinarlo.

— Pidge... —. Entre un gruñido ahogado, Keith pronuncia su nombre, enviando las mariposas a su estómago que más tarde se vuelven abejas asesinas.

Sus manos se aferran a la espalda de Keith, dejando ligeros arañazos en esta.

Siente que su orgasmo está por llegar, el aliento de Keith se junta en su piel, aumentando su calidez y mareo.

El cabello de Keith se balancea hacia los lados tras cada movimiento, es sin duda una buena vista, pero su corazón acaba derretido tras notar la forma en que él la mira. Keith la aprecia, le gusta cada parte de ella y quiere dejárselo claro, los orbes púrpura la contemplan como si ella fuese una especie de diosa. Quiere llorar ante lo perfecto que Kogane puede ser, la observa con adoración y la cuida, conteniéndose por el bien de ambos. Aún tan dulce a pesar de la situación subida de tono.

Y ella llega tras un punto de placer sin retorno.

No se arrepiente de nada. Sabe que ama a Keith, y que él la ama de vuelta.

.

.

.

El paso del tiempo es inevitable, las aventuras continúan, nuestro recorrido se vuelve cada vez más grande.

Las manos de Pidge se mueven rápidamente mientras termina de ajustar las piezas restantes de su más reciente trozos de cable, metal y memorias que están en el suelo, Keith continua refunfuñando hacia la castaña, murmurando quejidos tras sentir que un pequeño clavo estuvo por enterrarse en su pie. ¿Por qué Pidge quería transformar la sala en un nuevo taller? Contaba con uno en la casa, uno en Garrison y un salón especializado para impartir sus clases en el cuartel. La ve tranquilamente sentada en el suelo, sus piernas cruzadas mientras trabaja en la pequeña mesita de centro.

— Debemos ir, Keith—. Repite Pidge por quinta vez mientras deja la llave inglesa en la pequeña mesa de centro. Quizá deba ordenar su casa antes de que su madre le dé una visita sorpresa y la regañe, pero eso puede esperar. — Incluso Coran hace su esfuerzo, no está a discusión la asistencia.

El cumpleaños número 28 de Keith estaba a unos cuantos días de ocurrir, así que el grupo había planeado una fiesta para él. Sería una fiesta sencilla (o eso dijo Lance hace algunos días), simplemente podrían ponerse al corriente, y es que cada ex paladín tenía sus propios problemas, cada uno con un camino separado que forjaban a su antojo, reuniéndose de vez en cuando para charlar. Keith solía ser la excepción. La Espada de Marmora consumía la mayoría de su tiempo a pesar de la nueva tecnología de los teludav en la tierra. Su estancia en el planeta rara vez coordinaba con las reuniones que sus amigos preparaban, así que las nuevas noticias eran comunicadas por medio de pantallas holográficas o por Pidge.

Al recordar que el cumpleaños del ultimo líder de Voltron estaba cerca, Pidge tenía la misión de mantenerlo en la tierra durante una visita cercana a la fecha, con el objetivo de lograr que Keith Kogane asistiera a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, porque a pesar de adorar a su equipo, Keith no era el tipo de persona que asistía a fiestas de ningún tipo. Ni hablar de su madre, pues los Galra no tenían aquella tradición anual, así que esta lo veía como algo un poco absurdo.

— No sé si sea una buena idea—. Comenta Keith. — Si será mi cumpleaños, ¿No debo hacer algo que yo quiera?

Pidge asiente.

— Sin embargo, nunca te has preocupado por hacer planes para tu cumpleaños. ¿Acaso ya pensaste en que harás?—. El tono de Pidge permanencia monótono mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la remachadora. Keith la alcanzo por ella y se la entregó. —Gracias.

— Para tu información, si—. Keith se sienta detrás de Pidge, acorralando las piernas de la castaña con las suyas, abrazándola por la cintura con cuidado y apoyando su barbilla en los hombros llenos de pecas. Suspira. — Solo quiero pasar el cumpleaños con mi linda novia.

— Halagador—. Sonríe Pidge mientras gira un poco su rostro para ver a Keith. — Pero los chicos y yo ya tenemos los planes hechos, y no los arruinaras, Señor Emo. Dentro de unos días al atardecer iremos a Altea y tendrás tu fiesta de cumpleaños, anciano—. Tras la ligera burla, la Holt continúa con su trabajo, dando por terminada la conversación.

— Entendido, jefa—. Keith suspira, disminuyendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos y aplicando más fuerza en el agarre de la cintura femenina.

Su última visita a la Tierra había ocurrido meses atrás, aun había galaxias en estado caótico tras el extenso periodo del imperio de Zarkon, el trabajo de Marmora nunca acababa. Si, se sentía muy bien ayudar a otros, saber que estaba haciendo algo por el resto, proteger a las personas había sido siempre su destino. Tal como sus padres.

Aun con la satisfacción que su trabajo dejaba, no podía compararlo a la agónica espera de volver a ver a Pidge. Cierto, hablaban a diario mediante los comunicadores que Galaxy Garrison había desarrollado, enviarse mensajes y llamadas no representaban un problema, pero él quería estar a su lado.

La veía a través del comunicador, agotada tras varios días de jornada interminable en el cuartel, sus ojos resplandecían al decirle que esa cantidad excesiva de horas culminaban con un nuevo invento, pero el cabello que deseaba hacerse pasar por un nido, la piel pálida por falta de alimento y las preocupantes ojeras le daban un aspecto terrible. Quería ayudarla a superar eso. Y es que el cerebro de Pidge era imparable, al tener una idea, nunca saldría de su ahí hasta verla realizada, ella no lo hacía a propósito. Los números la consumían y divertían, y antes de darse cuenta, tenía llamadas y mensajes perdidos por parte de su preocupado novio pidiéndole que se fuese a dormir.

Añoraba el pasado. Los días en los que podía quedarse despierto hasta tarde viendo películas con Pidge, entrenando con libertad, divirtiéndose con el equipo.

Más que nada, extrañaba pasar tiempo con Pidge.

Por ese motivo sus visitas se reducían a no separarse de ella, como si quisiera que su aroma quedara grabado en su mente y piel para resistir un par de meses. Pidge no se quejaba mucho, era lindo ver a su novio abrazarla o besarla en cualquier oportunidad por el más simple o tonto motivo, haciendo que ella imitase sus acciones, alegrando a su novio enormemente. La opinión de la población ajena a su círculo íntimo que los veía juntos se mantenía en que Pidge y Keith parecían una pareja demasiado cariñosa, rozando lo altamente cursi, cosa que no se esperaba precisamente de aquellos ex paladines.

Pidge pone a un lado las herramientas y se deja caer hacia atrás, recostando su peso en Keith. Su espalda dolía demasiado.

— Debo ir al cuartel a las tres de la tarde —. Informa a Keith. — Ina y yo trabajamos en un nuevo proyecto y necesitará ayuda con los cálculos.

Keith forma un puchero. Tenía meses sin verla, solo deseaba pasar tiempo con su novia. Quería estar con Pidge, no que ella se fuese a trabajar en su supuestamente día libre.

— ¿Y puedo convencerte de no ir?—. Keith la abraza con fuerza, para luego inclinarse y colocar sus labios en la clavícula de Pidge, tomándose su tiempo para darle a entender su mensaje mediante diversos besos en la zona.

Pidge se alza un poco, mira la hora y hace cálculos en unos pocos segundos.

— A menos de que dures cinco horas, lo dudo mucho—. Sonríe burlona. Alza su mano y despeina a Keith, haciéndole notar lo mucho que su cabello había crecido.

— Puedo intentar detenerte—. Asegura con solemnidad. Pidge lo mira con una ceja arriba, la confusión y la competitividad en partes iguales.

— ¿Cómo lo harás, Kogane?

— Usando mis encantos naturales—. Una sonrisa genuina se forma en los labios de Keith, quien encierra a Pidge por completo entre sus brazos y comienza a besar su mejilla rápidamente, intentando asfixiarla con las muestras de afecto. Besos rápidos y cortos siendo repartidos sobre las dulces pecas.

Pidge comienza a quejarse entre risas ante la manera de actuar de su novio. Si, Keith le demuestra que la quiere, pero aquello es ligeramente anormal en su comportamiento. Claro, no se queja. Sabe que eso le agrada en el fondo.

— ¡Keith!

El chico la ignora, continuando con su jugueteo, esta vez, tanto la nariz como el mentón y la frente de Pidge son las víctimas de los múltiples besos llenos de travesura.

— ¡Anda, Pidge! ¡Quédate conmigo!—. Gime como un niño pequeño mientras restriega su mejilla contra la de su novia.

Ella intenta luchar contra la sonrisa que se asoma en sus labios para poder fingir algo más que no sea alegría, pero le resulta imposible. Al ver que su cometido fue logrado, Keith se separa un poco, una vez que su novia parece relajarse por la pausa del ataque, él se abalanza hacia ella, lamiendo su mejilla.

— ¡Kogane!—. Pidge se hecha hacia un lado ante el gesto de su novio y frota su mano en la mejilla afectada para eliminar la saliva en esta.

Keith ríe sonoramente, realmente divertido, y aunque cabe la posibilidad de que Pidge lo golpee, se mantiene en el sitio, abrazándola.

Pidge se detiene, hace tiempo que Keith no reía de esa forma. Mentiría si dice que no lo extrañaba. Sonríe. Bien, quizá si fue divertido. Se acerca a él y deposita un casto beso en su mejilla mientras pasa sus manos por su cuello. Keith ofrece su mejilla para que el beso dure un poco más de tiempo. Cierra los ojos, sonriendo y concentrándose en disfrutar ese momento.

— Te extrañé mucho, Keith—. Murmura Pidge. Tras el beso se ocultó en el cuello de Keith, gozando del calor y el aroma que brindaba su cuerpo.

— Yo también te extrañé—. Comenta Kogane, su mano continua enredándose en los mechones castaños de Pidge, así que se inclina y besa su frente. Ella sonríe. — ¿Sabes que...? Últimamente pienso mucho en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte y del hecho de que estés enamorada de mí.

_"¿Cómo no lo estaría?"_ A pesar de darle la razón a su novio, Pidge alza sus cejas ante la seguridad de Keith y decide jugar un poco.

— Oh, ¿En serio estoy tan enamorada de ti?—. Se aleja un poco del cuello de Keith para mirarlo con su típica sonrisa pícara, comunicándole que es una broma. Nunca haría esa pregunta en serio, no amar a Keith tanto como en ese momento le parece una idea altamente inverosímil.

Keith sonríe de vuelta, acercándose a ella para guiñar su ojo. Sus largas pestañas revolotean y Pidge se siente hipnotizada.

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro de eso—. Keith usa un tono seductor, ese que en rara ocasión utiliza y que Pidge ama profundamente. Y él sabe el efecto que ese tono representa y tiene en ella.

— ¿Tienes pruebas que confirmen tu argumento?

Ante la pregunta, Keith se acerca más, inclinándose ligera y suavemente hacia abajo, dejando a Pidge congelada.

— Puedo hacer esto sin que me golpees—. Tras el áspero susurro, la boca de Keith se abre, comienza a pasear sus labios por el cuello de Pidge, obligándola a contener cualquier sonido. — O esto...— La mano de Keith se coloca en su abdomen, deslizándose hacia abajo para levantar un poco la blusa de la castaña y acariciar su estómago hasta llegar a su cintura. — Y esto...

Keith acaricia su mejilla cuidadosamente, acerca su rostro y junta sus labios. Pidge acepta el beso, aun con el pasar de los años, son un poco torpes, hay cierta malicia y travesura en ambos, el beso tiene la intención de hacer caer al otro, pero en esa ocasión, Pidge se permite rendirse, dejando que el chico guíe a su lengua.

— Bien, supongo que tienes razón— Asiente Pidge tras separarse del beso, su aliento provoca cosquillas en los labios de Keith, él asiente con orgullo, haciendo a Pidge notar que le acaba de dar la razón.

— Oh, entonces si estas enamorada de mi—. Insinuante. Keith habló de manera que fingía inocencia, pero su verdadero objetivo era claro. Pidge sonríe, aceptando la derrota sin dolor. Asiente con la cabeza.

— Con locura—. Completa la frase de Keith.

— Sí, soy irresistible—. Keith mueve su cabello, intentando imitar a Lance cuando este presume lo "bien que queda su rostro tras las mascarillas". — ¿Cómo lo habías llamado? ¿"Encanto alienígena"?

Pidge suelta un bufido, avergonzada tras recordar ese desvarío que su mente maquinó cuando estaban en el espacio.

— No juegues con tu suerte, Kogane—. Le advierte, amenazándolo con su dedo índice. — Tu celo está a pocos días, y si continúas así no me tendrás de rodillas.

Keith alza sus manos en señal de rendición, ignora el último comentario de Pidge y trata de crear la paz.

— Espera, ¿Llevas registro de mi celo?—. Tras procesar bien la advertencia, se muestra naturalmente sorprendido ante el dato.

— No precisamente—. Niega Pidge. — Pero tu olor cambia y actúas con más seguridad—. No sabría indicar si durante los días cercanos al celo él se muestra más cariñoso con ella, pues en general es afectivo. — Además, no te pones como un tomate si insinúo que me quiero acostar contigo—. Tras ver a la castaña guiñarle un ojo, el rostro de Keith se calienta, obligándolo a apartar la mirada. Pidge sonríe al ver el efecto. — Oww, ¿Acaso me equivoqué, niño cinco horas?

Es su turno de burlarse, pero Keith suelta un quejido al ver el cambio de puestos. Debió saber que no podía ser tan fácil, solo ganó el primer round contra Pidge, y ella deseaba la revancha.

— Oh, cállate—. Keith refunfuña, separándose de su novia con fingida indignación.

Pidge sonríe, mirando a Keith con travesura reflejada en sus ojos. Se acerca a su novio aunque este la evite, sin dudarlo, se abalanza sobre él, sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

— Oh, ¿Qué podría hacer para ser merecedora de su perdón, gran Líder? —. Dramatiza Pidge mientras lo mira anhelante, dando el toque necesario a su actuación. Keith rueda los ojos ante lo infantil que Pidge puede ser, pero reconoce que él mismo no es el mejor ejemplo de madurez.

— Quédate conmigo esta tarde.

Pidge continúa abrazándolo, pero piensa en las posibilidades de cumplir el capricho de Keith.

Si, le dijo a Ina que estaría en el cuartel esa tarde, pero la visita de Keith era un imprevisto. Y quería estar con él. Lo pensó, sería la primera vez que faltaba a una reunión de trabajo, ¿Podría enviarle un mensaje a Ina? Ella probablemente entendería, después de todo, la rubia había cancelado algunas reuniones para pasar el rato con su novio James.

Mira el puchero de Keith y besa su mejilla con un sonoro "muack".

— De acuerdo.

Extrañaban esos momentos de juego y paz absoluta.

La sensación de abandono cuando eran separados por sus deberes era agotadora. La constante sensación de estar incompletos, buscando siempre la calidez del otro. Les sorprendía que, aunque lo intentaran, no podían recordar mucho de sus vidas antes de conocerse, pero ahora no podían imaginarse separados. Había algo que los unía, un lazo que amaban tener, una conexión más fuerte de lo que podían describir.

Extrañaban estar juntos.

.

.

Pidge estira sus músculos, intentando eliminar el dolor en su espalda. Estuvo horas sentada en un mismo sitio sin descanso alguno (aunque ciertamente estaba acostumbrada), pero los pequeños calambres que tuvo durante el día no la ayudaban mucho. Quizá debía ir a comprar unos supresores, después de todo, no podía encontrarse en ese estado durante la fiesta de Keith, para la cual faltaban un par de días. Medita sobre lo ocurrido durante la última semana mientras coloca la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa.

Keith había llegado hace unos días, era su deber mantenerlo en la tierra y convencerlo bajo cualquier medio de asistir a una fiesta.

Pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con Keith, el cual se invertía en abrazarse mientras conversaban o miraban películas, tal como los días libres cuando eran paladines.

Keith siempre se levantaba temprano, ella, en cambio, se quedaba pegada a las sabanas hasta el cansancio o hasta que su alarma para ir al trabajo sonara, aunque generalmente rodaba en la cama varias horas hasta que el olor de la comida preparada por Keith la hipnotizaba para levantarse.

Los días pasaban.

Lo quisiera o no, Pidge no podía dedicar todo su tiempo a Keith, debía dar las clases de programación y robótica en Garrison, además de avanzar con los proyectos y ayudar a Ina.

Mientras ella se iba al trabajo, Keith salía a dar un paseo por el desierto o por la ciudad, para más tarde volver a casa y reparar cualquier cosa, matar el tiempo hasta que Pidge llegaba y se acurrucaba a su lado. Tranquilo y acogedor. Sencillo y perfecto para ambos.

Pidge por fin entra a su casa, colgando las llaves en su lugar y buscando a Keith con la mirada.

Da una rápida revisada a la sala mientras lo llama, confundida al no verlo ahí. Antes de que la preocupación se instale en ella, el olor de Keith llega a su nariz como un golpe de hormonas. Revisa la fecha en su teléfono con rapidez. Claro, no sabe cómo se le pudo olvidar.

El celo de Keith había llegado.

Encoge sus hombros mientras busca a Kogane con la mirada.

— Eso explica su comportamiento en la mañana —. Comenta en voz alta mientras se quita la bata del uniforme y la deja en un perchero.

Esa mañana, Keith había llevado el desayuno a la cama, alegando que Pidge debía alimentarse bien. Sus ojos relucían cuando ella lo abrazaba y se encogía en su pecho como búsqueda de protección, incluso se había mostrado un poco alterado al ver una rosa en la mesa, cortesía de un joven admirador y alumno de Pidge.

Keith había bufado, rodando los ojos y despreciando la flor mientras le hablaba, ella lo acusó vagamente de celoso dramático, diciendo que el joven era simplemente un alumno y él su novio, después de eso, Keith la abrazó y repitió lo mucho que la quería hasta que ella tuvo que irse al trabajo.

Ya había pasado por eso varias veces.

El celo era sencillo para un alfa si lo comparabas con el de un omega. Mientras que Pidge sufría por tres días, con una imposibilidad casi total de movimiento, Keith solo se sentía constantemente excitado por un día, siendo capaz de hacer todas sus actividades sin problemas y sin dolor.

Oh, Pidge odiaba esa injusticia.

Pronto descubrió que el celo si era difícil para Keith. La sangre galra en los alfa era extremadamente agresiva, ella lo sabía. Keith tenía una concentración extraordinaria, podía controlarse, pero el día de celo representaba un día difícil para él. Un reto. Sus hormonas se disparaban, sus nervios se crispaban.

Ese día, aún con su sorprendente capacidad de controlarse, Pidge era sobre-protegida por un meloso y servicial Keith.

Keith quería hacer todo por ella, atenderla y asegurarse de su seguridad, normalmente, ella hubiera reclamado que podía sola, pero era solo un día, y era Keith, podía decir que la situación le resultaba algo linda, también era adorable cuando la abrazaba como si temiera perderla y ella lo abrazaba, recordándole lo especial que era, pero el problema llegaba con sus terribles celos injustificados.

Nadie estaba libre.

No Lance, no Hunk, no Shiro.

Ni siquiera Matt, siento su hermano y un beta.

Keith no hacia grandes escenas, pero parecía matarlos con su mirada si se mostraban demasiado cariñosos, aun siendo amigos.

Él hacia lo que podía, intentando recordarse que ellos eran amigos de ambos y que no planeaban interponerse, pero simplemente no se sentía capaz de tolerar el aroma de otros alfas en su omega. Su solución más sencilla y rápida era pasar sus brazos por los hombros de Pidge cuando salían, enviándole al resto una señal clara. Pidge no estaba marcada, pero estaba con él. Solo él podía abrazarla y besarla, estar a su lado.

Termina de subir las escaleras y entra a su habitación, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda de Keith.

No tiene sentido esforzarse en ocultar su presencia, el oído de Keith era lo suficientemente fino para escuchar sus pasos. Kogane está sentado al borde de la cama, con movimientos verticales guiando su mano a través de su miembro y jadeando suavemente. Es probable que a Keith no le importe que ella lo encuentre así, pues este continúa con lo suyo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, vaquero? —. Sonríe mientras se sube a la cama, arrastrándose con ayuda de sus rodillas hasta Keith. Lo abraza por el cuello, pegando su pecho a la espalda desnuda.

Keith parece derretirse cuando las manos de Pidge se acomodan bajo sus brazos y comienzan a descender suavemente, pasando por el borde de cada músculo y acariciando su abdomen en movimientos circulares. Él se detiene, dejando su mano sobre la cama.

Keith reclina su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando un poco más de contacto. Asiente con la cabeza, dando luz verde a Pidge para continuar.

Las manos de Pidge descienden con lentitud, acariciando el abdomen bajo de Keith con insistencia, él parece casi desesperado por algo más de contacto.

Pidge observa la erección de Keith con naturalidad, él probablemente estaba a punto de llegar antes de que ella apareciera de golpe en la habitación, prueba de eso es el líquido pre seminal adornando la cabeza del miembro.

Lo toma por la base mientras su mano libre se encarga de bajar más y masajear los testículos. El pene se encuentra lubricado y duro, haciendo que el masaje vertical se vuelva sencillo y nada doloroso, intenta hacerlo con cuidado, atenta a cualquier indicación que pueda dar Keith con respecto a la velocidad o la fuerza del agarre, pero la confianza llega cuando, cerca de su oído, Keith jadea.

Ella intenta contenerse por ambos, sabe perfectamente que si empiezan a hacerlo en ese momento, el celo de Keith difícilmente le impedirá pedirle un descanso, y ella no se quejaría. Mala idea, el resultado de esa situación se materializa de manera clara en su mente: cuerpo adolorido y el olor de Keith en ella mientras da la clase. No sería algo casual para contar a sus alumnos o compañeros de trabajo. Debe mantener la cabeza fría, si ella le dice a su novio que no, él entenderá, así como ella entiende cuando Keith no puede ayudarla cuando ella se encuentra en su celo. Hacen lo que pueden ayudándose mutuamente, sirviendo de parte lógica y fría para el otro.

Su mano se aleja de los testículos, colocándose junto a la otra para hacer un masaje. Encierra a la erección entrelazando sus dedos y manejando sus pulgares de manera individual, los espasmos en Keith se vuelven más notorios, al igual que su dificultad para contener sonidos guturales. Abraza a Keith por el vientre, acercándolo a él, con la mano disponible, da leves toques al borde del glande, siendo cuidadosa y brindándose de la ayuda que sus dedos proporcionan. El masaje continúa, Pidge concentrada en mantener la situación controlada y Keith conteniendo sus jadeos. Tras ahogar un gemido, Keith llega al orgasmo, expulsando el líquido blanquecino.

Keith se mueve rápidamente, sin ningún comentario, se inclina hacia el frente, tomando un pequeño trapo para limpiarse por su cuenta. Pidge retrocede, entendiendo que Keith prefiere hacerlo porque sigue sensible, pero ella se mantiene abrazándolo por su espalda.

Mientras él se limpia, la maldad curva los labios de Pidge, indicándole una idea que probablemente no le gustará a su novio, pero Keith le ha jugado esa broma cientos de veces, así que un poco de venganza es buena. Aunque se sienta bien y Keith sea caliente, no tiene el derecho de avergonzarla dando pequeños mordiscos en su clavícula. Así que ella lo imita.

Sonríe al escuchar el intento de Keith por contener un gemido tras la mordida, sus dientes son pequeños y nada filosos, así que a pesar de la fuerza que aplicó, no queda nada más que una leve marca que desparecerá en unos minutos, y tampoco es como que las cosas funcionen así.

Keith se gira, avergonzado por lo vulnerable que se siente momento. Sabe que durante su celo accedería incluso a convivir con James Griffin con tal de pasar el rato con Pidge. Aquella mordida, además de recordarle hasta qué punto lo puede llevar su novia, lo hace meditar sobre la idea que vuela de un lado a otro en su cerebro.

Meses.

Son meses atormentándose con aquella idea.

Todo había iniciado con una inocente pregunta de Krolia sobre su compromiso con Pidge. Después de todo, los Galra también marcaban a sus parejas mediante la mordida, y a ella le parecía confuso ver que Pidge nunca mostraba su cuello, pues usaba sus características blusas con cuello alto o batas de laboratorio que cumplían con la misma función.

La intención de su madre no era mala, ella solo quería saber hasta qué punto llegaba la seriedad de la relación. Tenían años juntos, ¿Por qué seguían sin formalizar algo innegable?

Si, él lo había pensado.

Pero no era tan simple.

Solo tocaron ese tema una vez, y ni siquiera fue directamente, escuchó accidentalmente la charla de Pidge con Samuel Holt.

El Holt mayor preguntaba a Pidge sobre la formalización en la relación de ella y Keith, insinuando que él tenía su bendición si deseaba marcarla y realizar una boda.

Nunca escuchó a Pidge más alterada al dar una respuesta.

Sabía que Pidge, al contrario del lugar donde creció, no era una chica que siguiera las tradiciones, así que verla en una gran boda con pastel enorme y un vestido blanco de princesa resultaba algo confuso a pesar de lo bien que ella se vería. Apostaba que sería una visión celestial.

Sabía que Pidge luchó contra todo al descubrir que era una omega, ella detestaba que la hicieran de menos, por eso se extra esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. No quería seguir un rol tradicional como omega, eso iba en contra de todo lo que se había esforzado por mostrar.

Por eso ser marcada por un alfa resultaba ser mala idea. Él comprendía, era una parte de Pidge como muestra de su independencia, no quería que los demás la volvieran a ver como una simple omega a causa de una mordida hecha por su pareja.

Ella nunca lo dijo, pero Keith estaba seguro de que eso era lo que sentía. Incluso cuando ella había dicho que "eran jóvenes y no debían apresurar las cosas", creía que aquél era su verdadero motivo.

No sabía muy bien cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Él debería apoyarla, pero al mismo tiempo, a él le gustaría morderla.

No como forma de posesión, él no lo ve de esa forma, le parece despreciable que reduzcan a los omegas a simples objetos, pero parece ser algo más espiritual. No quiere marcar a Pidge y obligarla a mostrárselo a todos en la galaxia, para él estaría bien si ella decide mantener la cicatriz oculta.

Sabe que no necesita una formalización de ese tipo para saber que la ama o que ella también lo ama, no desconfía de ella o de él, pero sería lindo tener aquella certeza.

No comprende porque tiene esa necesidad, ¿Quizá es innecesaria?

Le recuerda a las personas que se estresan por su boda. Para empezar, ¿Por qué se casan las personas? ¿Es necesario? ¿Acaso hay una garantía que diga que los casados se aman más que los que solo son novios? ¿Es necesaria una boda? ¿No basta con amarse?

Nunca ha comprendido muy bien todas las tradiciones, la mayoría parecen absurdas, y aun así, las personas las siguen porque lo desean, como si fuesen algo vital. Él nunca lo ha entendido.

Nunca le encontró sentido a las fiestas solo para demostrar su amor, o a las dolorosas mordidas que dejan una cicatriz solo para mostrar posesión.

Pero, si es así... ¿Por qué su corazón lo desea tanto?

— Suenas muy lindo, Keith —. Comenta Pidge con un poco de burla mientras llama su atención.

Alza su ceja, evidenciando su reto. Se gira, ignorando que se encuentra completamente desnudo y que tiene una erección formándose. Se sienta frente a ella y se inclina hacia su cuello, ella se mantiene estática, sintiendo los dientes de Keith raspar su clavícula, justo encima de su glándula del olor. Inhala su aroma, es como probar el cielo. De golpe, Keith aumenta un poco la fuerza, no la suficiente para atravesar la piel, pero si para sobresaltarla, obteniendo un pequeño chillido.

Keith se separa de su cuello, acercándose a su rostro para obtener su completa atención. Relame sus labios con lentitud, poniendo nerviosa a Pidge. La travesura en su mirada no indica nada bueno.

— Adorable —. Susurra contra sus labios, para luego acercarse un poco más.

Al ver la poca distancia, Pidge cierra sus ojos y alza sus labios, esperando un beso que nunca llega. Cuando vuelve a enfocar su vista, se encuentra con la mirada burlona de Keith, la confianza desbordándose en su sonrisa resplandeciente.

— Dormirías en el sillón sino fuera porque te adoro —. Comenta Pidge frustrada tras un bufido. Una sonrisa ladina aparece en Keith.

— Oh, ¿Usted me adora, señorita Katie Holt?

— Oh, sí. Tu sabes... — responde despreocupada, intentando olvidar el incidente y siguiendo el juego que Keith desea jugar. — De pequeña me propuse ser novia de Mothman. No lo conseguí, pero ahora tengo un novio mitad alienígena, así que no me fue tan mal.

Keith ríe ante la ocurrencia. Secuestra las mejillas de su novia entre sus manos, amenazando con aplastarlas en cualquier momento. Ella se mantiene quieta, con una sonrisa en sus labios y lista para cualquier comentario de Keith.

— Creí que querías ser novia de Batman —. Murmura contra sus labios.

— Una chica puede tener sueños, Keith —. Susurra. — De todas maneras, prefiero a Jason Todd.

— ¿Ah, sí? —. Eleva sus cejas un poco, siempre creyó que el Robin preferido de su novia era Tim Drake.

— Sip. El estilo algo emo se ve bien, y el cabello largo le daría un toque sexy —. Sonríe mientras revolotea sus pestañas sin vergüenza alguna, jugando con las puntas del cabello de Keith.

Él aprieta un poco las mejillas de Pidge, recibiendo una suave queja. Keith logra que los labios de esta se eleven un poco, se acerca, juntando sus labios a los de ella con cuidado. La siente sonreír sobre el beso y se separa con delicadeza.

— ¿Hubieras preferido que me pusiera delineador para parecer "más emo"? —. Cuestiona divertido. Ella niega y chasquea la lengua.

— Lucirías hermoso con delineador y una chaqueta de cuero —. Asiente tras meditar unos segundos. — Pero no es eso.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Estás siendo tierno mientras tienes media erección, es raro —. Sonríe sin vergüenza alguna, bajando la mirada un poco para enfocarse en el miembro.

— Oh, cierto —. Los párpados de Keith caen mientras la sonrisa ladeada da un toque seductor. Las mejillas de Pidge están libres, ambos sentados frente al otro, Keith completamente desnudo. Bajo el hechizo de los ojos púrpura, Pidge se mantiene en su sitio, admirando la profundidad del color y lo únicos que son. Keith aprovecha la distracción de Pidge, inclinándose para susurrar a su oído. — ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con eso?

Pidge siente un escalofrío recorrerla, no al contemplar la pregunta, sino al sentir la presión de los dientes de Keith en el lóbulo de su oreja. Asiente ligeramente, controlar a Keith en ese momento no es algo que quiera hacer en su totalidad. Puede ignorar las miradas de todos en Garrison cuando noten el olor de Keith en ella, o puede simplemente pedir un día libre.

Keith comienza a repartir besos húmedos en el cuello de Pidge, quien se reclina un poco hacia la dirección contraria, dando mayor espacio al joven para maniobrar a su antojo. Keith se concentra en el ángulo de su mandíbula, arrastrando sus dientes por la piel desnuda. Su mano sube, tomando con un poco de fuerza la mandíbula de Pidge, haciendo que ella le preste atención y se desconecte de cualquier distracción que pueda ofrecer la habitación.

Han pasado más de cinco años desde la desintegración del equipo Voltron, sabe que las cosas no son eternas, su padre no lo fue, su madre tampoco lo es, ninguno de sus amigos estará siempre a su lado. Era uno de sus principales motivos para cerrarse ante el mundo, no valía la pena ser herido. La cicatriz en el corazón es dolorosa, el llanto al ver una fotografía que evoca recuerdos tan impactantes en tu vida. Aun a pesar de eso, Pidge es un riesgo que quiere correr. Si, después de cierto tiempo el fin de alguno llegara, si es el de ella, no cree poder mantenerse de pie, pero prefiere ese momento desgarrador a no estar con ella en ningún momento de su vida. El tiempo siempre pasa de manera más rápida de la deseada, y él quiere dedicar cada segundo en ser feliz a su lado. Sería un privilegio que fuese ella la dueña de su corazón roto. No tiene la fuerza para una despedida de ninguna clase. La muerte puede resultar ser algo bello, se dedica a hacernos notar lo mucho que apreciamos a alguien, nos obliga a valorar lo que tenemos, a no dejar ir las oportunidades de ser feliz.

Sabe la importancia de cada minuto, por eso hace lo posible. Y ella debe tener eso en claro, debe saber que es el tesoro más valioso que pudo encontrar en todo el universo.

— Te amo, Pidge.

Los orbes miel se abren con un poco de sorpresa, para luego sentirse conmovida.

Ninguno es una persona de palabras, Keith no espera extensas cartas de ella, así como ella no espera grandes discursos de él. Ambos lo saben, saben el estado del otro simplemente al verlo, las palabras se vuelven innecesarias para dar paso al contacto físico. Ella odia que no respeten su espacio personal, y él no parece ser un gran fanático de los abrazos, pero la realidad se muestra en la intimidad de los momentos a solas. Pidge adora que Keith la abrace por la espalda con la intención de protegerla, y Keith ama que ella acaricie su melena negra. Los dedos entrelazados mientras tienen sus manos libres es lo más común entre ellos.

Pidge se siente orgullosa al conocer a su novio, saber cómo piensa, lo que siente y lo que desea. Aun así, no puede negar que Keith la toma por sorpresa de vez en cuando. Como en ese momento.

No es la primera vez que Keith le dice que la ama, lo sabe porque atesora cada uno de esos momentos. Pero Kogane siempre lo hace en el momento menos esperado, cambiando el ambiente de las situaciones de una manera brusca. Como la ocasión en la tienda de malteadas donde se lo dijo de golpe y ella acabo con la malteada de chocolate saliendo por su nariz. Aun puede sentir ese frío dolor.

No entiende esa parte de Keith, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, al mismo tiempo le gusta. Resulta gracioso el número de excepciones que se crean gracias a él. Cientos de cosas que dijo nunca hacer se cancelaron al conocerlo. Nunca espero enamorarse de esa manera, el amor le parecía casi una pérdida de tiempo, si, se sentía bien, ¿Pero qué beneficio te podría dejar? Keith fue como esa dulce ironía que le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba. El lado hermoso que podía tener aquel sentimiento.

Se sentía vulnerable ante él, le daba todas las herramientas necesarias para acabarla, pero sabía que él nunca lo haría. Keith podría decir algo y romperle el corazón, pero lo mantenía intacto y a salvo de todo daño. No podía estar más satisfecha con la elección involuntaria, definitivamente, dejaría su corazón al cuidado de Keith durante miles de vidas.

— Yo también te amo, Keith.

Keith es la inesperada prueba de su capacidad por sentir un amor romántico hacia alguien.

Una dulce sonrisa se filtra en los labios de Keith, haciéndola sentir aún más débil ante el privilegio de tener esa vista. En rara ocasión la sonrisa de Keith es tan genuina, tan resplandeciente, y ella ama esa sonrisa. Las estrellas del universo contenidas en un punto que solo ella puede contemplar en su totalidad.

Habla con sinceridad cuando dice que lo ama. Por primera vez entiende lo que es experimentar ese sentimiento tan difundido y confuso. Puede comprender la sonrisa de su madre cuando su padre llegaba a casa, o la dulce mirada de su padre cuando su madre hablaba. Como si una pieza faltante en su vida por fin encajase en el rompecabezas.

Y quiere continuar con eso, formar una vida feliz al lado de Keith, tal como en ese momento. Quizá... establecer una familia.

No mira mucho hacia ese futuro, pero reconoce que esa idea pasa por su mente varias veces cuando está a su lado, algo que creyó impensable durante toda su juventud.

Tantas cosas han cambiado...

No se veía como una persona capaz de tener relaciones románticas tan estables como la de sus padres, suponía que ellos eran una excepción en un mundo que vendía mentiras sobre aquel sentimiento. Ahora, podía considerarse dentro de aquel gremio.

Nunca creyó que podría amar a alguien de esa manera, no al punto de querer permanecer toda su vida junto a esa persona. Nunca pensó que, tras pasar el tiempo, ella desearía permitir la mordida de un alfa. Pero ahí está, su parte omega dispuesta a aceptar a Keith como pareja eterna.

No quiere presionarlo, piensa que aquello se dará solo. Sabe que él está en su corazón aunque no haya una marca en su piel, así que ella no lo necesita realmente, por mucho que duela tener ese deseo.

Se acerca al rostro de Keith, besándolo con profundidad. Él usa su mano para cambiar el ángulo de su rostro, evitando el choque de narices. La lengua de Keith se mueve rápido, explorando su boca y haciendo notar su desesperación.

La mano de la castaña se dirige nuevamente hacia la base del miembro de Keith, masajeándolo mientras intenta seguir el ritmo del beso, el cual se torna más violento. Las manos de Keith se deslizan debajo de su blusa para posarse en su estómago, tomándola firmemente por la cintura, enterrando sus dedos en la piel. Pidge baja hacia los testículos, aumentando la presión en los movimientos que ejerce sobre ellos. Los dedos de Keith topan con el borde de su sostén, la tela de este es delgada, pero él parece un poco disgustado al verse interrumpido. Keith deshace el beso con más rapidez de la esperada, mostrando un hilo de saliva que unía los labios de ambos. Pidge lo imita, alejándose para limpiar su boca y tratar de controlar el calor en la habitación.

— Deberíamos parar —. Murmura Pidge con lentitud. Keith disminuye la cercanía, rozando sus labios.

— ¿Quieres parar? —. Ronronea sobre su boca, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen. Oh, Keith y su lado alfa saben que botones presionar para conseguir lo que quieren.

Si. Definitivamente pedirá un día libre para disfrutar al máximo.

— No... —. Ahoga su frase, permitiendo su derrota ante la sonrisa traviesa de Keith.

Su novio se aleja tras ella dar la respuesta. Pidge lo observa, los colmillos se asoman ligeramente entre sus labios, y juraría que sus pupilas lucen diferentes. Como las de un Galra. Sus ojos están inyectados con adrenalina, seguramente la confianza se desborda de él, aumentando su propio libido.

— Se buena y quítate esto por mí —. Keith da un pequeño tirón a su blusa verde, mirando a la tela como el ser más despreciable del mundo.

No sabe muy bien porque ese lado de Keith le resulta tan excitante, tampoco sabe muy bien por qué asiente y obedece, quitándose la delgada blusa con mayor velocidad de lo habitual y lanzándola a un extremo de su cuarto.

— Bien, ahora esto —. Ronronea Keith nuevamente en su oído, jugueteando con el botón de su pantalón. Pidge vuelve a obedecer, desabrochando para bajar el cierre y deslizar la suave tela negra por sus piernas, lanzándolo en la dirección contraria a su blusa.

Keith coloca su mano en el estómago de Pidge, frotándolo en pequeños círculos. La empuja un poco, haciendo que la espalda de ella choque con el colchón. Pidge suelta un leve chillido por la sorpresa, acostumbrada rápidamente al sentir la suave manta bajo ella acariciar la piel de su espalda.

Keith la observa como si fuese una presa, sus pupilas dilatadas lo delatan.

Los pezones de Pidge no están completamente erectos, pero se marcan a través de la fina tela, haciendo que Keith los encuentre con facilidad y los presione con sus pulgares, acariciando su pecho sin importarle la presencia del sostén.

Keith comienza a besar su pecho, tocando la piel que no es protegida por la ropa, acaricia el borde, dejando un rastro de saliva. Con una sonrisa que Pidge no logra descifrar, la boca de Keith va hacia su pezón, dando suaves lamidas y humedeciendo la tela entre succiones.

Contiene un jadeo al sentir aquello, la lengua de Keith se pasea sin vergüenza, succionando al pezón más fuerte como un toque final. Antes del ataque a su otro pezón, hace un ademán por quitarse el sostén, necesita un contacto más profundo para reducir su desesperación. La mano de Keith la sujeta, deteniéndola.

— Aun no —. Murmura.

Keith continúa jugando para frustrarla, mientras su boca se hace cargo del pecho, su mano viaja hasta su entrada, acariciándola de igual manera sobre la tela blanca, evitando el contacto directo. Su estómago se siente caliente y su ropa interior tiene una suave mancha de humedad a causa de la tortura que su novio produce. No sabe si puede resistir mucho.

— Keith... —. Al jadear su nombre, Keith le presta atención. — Ya hazlo.

— ¿Hacer qué? —. Cuestiona burlón, mirando las mejillas enrojecidas. Esperando una súplica por su parte que lo invite a continuar.

Pidge se queja ante la fingida inocencia, mirando a Keith con desesperación por no recibir lo que quiere. Él sonríe con astucia, viéndola acorralada. Holt piensa devolver aquella jugada más tarde.

— Deja el juego —. Responde, intentando concentrarse e ignorar el continuo masaje en su parte baja que es cada vez más fuerte y lento. Keith alza una ceja, incitándola. Ella suspira. —... Por favor...

Keith por fin parece satisfecho, toma sus caderas con fuerza, viendo como sus dedos se amoldan a los grandes muslos. Retira la parte inferior de la ropa interior de Pidge, dejándola de lado e ignorando la mancha. Se baja de la cama, recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte de Pidge. Se sienta en el suelo, descansando el peso en sus rodillas y piernas, apoyando sus brazos al borde del colchón mientras se estira con un objetivo. Acerca a Pidge, quien coopera hasta que comprende la intención de Keith.

Kogane abre las piernas de Pidge, para luego acercarla lo más posible y colocarlas en sus hombros, dejándolas descansar para ofrecerles la mayor comodidad posible.

Acerca su rostro a la parte íntima de Pidge, provocándole cosquillas. Su índice y su pulgar suben, ubicándose en el centro, tocan la piel y se encargan de separar los labios mayores, haciéndole tener una mejor vista de la zona humedecida. Completamente expuesta y resbaladiza. Sopla, deleitándose con los sonidos producidos por la garganta de Pidge. Su boca se abre, sacando su lengua para dar una larga lamida a la región. Su concentración se enfoca en el clítoris y lo rodea con su lengua, moviéndose de un sitio a otro con dulces deslices, saboreando.

Las manos de Pidge se colocan en su cabeza, presionándolo más contra ella para aumentar la profundidad del recorrido. Keith empieza a dar suaves succiones por toda el área, para luego introducir dos dedos que se deslizan dentro de ella con facilidad a causa de la lubricación natural. Tras repeticiones de meter y sacar, separa los dedos dentro de ella, sintiendo la presión de sus paredes internas. Con los dedos en su interior y el ataque a su clítoris, Pidge llega al orgasmo, sintiéndose casi liberada. Keith observa hechizado el líquido saliendo de su entrada.

Alza las piernas de Pidge con cuidado, sabiendo gracias a los leves espasmos que ella está demasiado sensible para hacerlo por su cuenta, ella deja que Keith la acomode en la cama.

La mano de Keith está en su espalda baja, elevándola para ponerla en una posición cómoda. Pidge toma su mano libre para llevar los dedos de Keith hacia su rostro, luego besa la yema de sus dedos, llamando la atención de Keith. Es delicada, reparte los besos como si Keith estuviera herido y ella quisiera sanarlo. Tiene un cambio drástico cuando lleva la punta de tres dedos de Keith a su boca, recorriéndolos con su lengua, rodeándolos a medida que los mete más entre sus labios.

Keith siente su erección crecer ante el recorrido de la lengua, su cabeza duele cuando aprieta sus dientes con el propósito de hacer fuerza para resistir la sensación tan placentera que se genera en su estómago, hasta que decide buscar la manera de tener el mismo efecto placentero en Pidge. El líquido desbordando lentamente de la entrada de la castaña captura su atención, con astucia, lleva su mano libre hacia abajo y recoge un poco del líquido. Una vez que tiene la atención de Pidge tras un pequeño escalofrío, los lleva a su boca, lamiéndolos frente a ella hasta que quedan limpios.

— Sabes muy bien—. Pidge gira su rostro abochornado tras el comentario de Keith, intentando llevar su mente a otro sitio.

Al sentir que sus piernas vuelven a la vida poco a poco, Pidge se sienta en la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el otro extremo del colchón gateando, sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas en sus rodillas.

— Acuéstate —. Keith obedece.

Pidge observa la erección de Keith y la sostiene, notando leves palpitaciones en esta. La aprieta un poco, sorprendiéndose con la dureza. Inclina su cuerpo, colocándose sobre el miembro para introducirlo en su boca.

Keith gime el nombre de la castaña ante el masaje en sus testículos y la ligera presión de los labios que van de arriba a abajo, siempre han sido tan suaves... Pronto siente la lengua de Pidge siguiendo el ritmo del ansioso recorrido cuando sus labios se colocan a los lados de su miembro. La presión asfixiante llega a desesperarlo, sintiendo más que nunca la necesidad de tomar a Pidge y entrar en ella, pero el recorrido continúa hasta que el líquido pre seminal se asoma y lo mancha. Cuando los escalofríos anuncian que está por llegar, Pidge lo nota por la tensión que el pene en su boca adquiere, así que lo vuelve a meter hasta la mitad, tomando con su lengua el líquido pre seminal que desbordaba, tras hacerlo, lo saca por completo de su boca, dejando el orgasmo de Keith interrumpido.

_"Es su venganza". _Piensa dolorosamente. Se siente tan frustrado

Bueno, quizá debió saber que ella haría algo parecido. Siente palpitar su miembro al ver el desastre de saliva que hay en la boca y mentón de Pidge, quien intenta limpiarse.

Pidge vuelve a tomar la base de su pene mientras escala por la cama, acomodándose para estar sobre él y encerrarlo. Keith hace un ademán por lanzarse a besarla como modo de disculpa, y es que ella luce tan apetecible, pero se detiene al sentir su miembro deslizándose sobre la entrada de Pidge. Aún no entra, sabe que falta para eso, pero Pidge se encarga con su mano de solo frotar su pene contra su vagina.

Bien. No frustrar a Pidge antes del sexo sino quiere sufrir. Anotado.

Se mantiene quieto y con los ojos cerrados mientras respira con lentitud, intentando contenerse para resistir su juego tortuoso y no lastimarla si llega a perder el control.

Pidge luce contenta al verlo de esa manera, completamente desesperado por llegar a un punto, y aun así, siendo un novio considerado como siempre.

— ¿Quieres meterlo, Keith?

Él asiente, perdido ante su voz hipnótica.

— Pídemelo —. Susurra seductora nuevamente la castaña.

Keith gruñe, ansioso por acabar la espera y tener que rendirse. Solo Pidge logra que su orgullo se derrumbe de esa forma.

— Déjame entrar en ti, Pidge.

Ella profundiza un poco, atrapando la erección entre los labios mayores. Keith jadea, abrumado por las sensaciones fuertes y a la vez insuficientes. El calor lo rodea, sofocándolo.

— Por favor...—. Gime, rindiéndose ante la ola electrizante que recorre cada parte de su cuerpo.

Con un desliz que resulta rápido por la lubricación, la base entra. Keith se regocija al sentirlo nuevamente, cálido y húmedo.

_"Ajustado..."_

Pidge baja un poco más su cadera, aumentando la profundidad. Las paredes internas golpean el pene de Keith, haciendo que él recuerde lo pequeña que es Pidge. No puede evitar gemir, notando que el único sonido de la habitación es provocado por ellos, un chapoteo húmedo y vulgar que solo consigue excitarlo.

Aún con Pidge sentada sobre él, separa su espalda del colchón, tomando asiento para abrazarla y acariciar su espalda. Pidge continúa subiendo y bajando a su propio ritmo, tanteando el tamaño que aumenta de poco a poco.

Las manos de Keith vagan por la espalda desnuda de Pidge e intenta eliminar el sostén para concentrarse en los pezones. Cuando escucha la ligera burla de Pidge por su incapacidad de lograrlo a pesar de los años, decide desgarrarlo con sus dedos y lanzarlo a un extremo desconocido de la habitación. Pidge rueda los ojos.

_"Bien, ahí va otro sostén"._

Su queja se ve ahogada por la lengua de Keith en su pezón, rodeándolo y tratando de cubrirlo. Lo succiona, hinchándolo más de la cuenta. Cuando se retira, él se siente más caliente ante la visión del pezón rosado intenso que brilla gracias a su saliva.

Pidge baja por completo, introduciendo la erección de Keith hasta la base en ella. Se toma un momento para asimilarlo y continuar con el vaivén. Cuando Keith nota su esfuerzo, decide distraerla d cualquier dolor posible la toma por la nuca, acercándose a sus labios para besarla con fuerza.

La saliva se desborda entre los labios, evidenciando la ansiedad de ambos por el toque mutuo. Keith separa un poco los labios para permitirse respirar un poco, pues el beso había sido lo suficientemente salvaje para dejarlo sin aire tras varios segundos. Puede sentir que su pene está por explotar.

— Quiero marcarte, Pidge —. Gruñe, para luego volver al beso caótico que toma por sorpresa a la Holt.

Quizá no era el mejor momento para decirlo, pero no hay una manera de revertirlo. No pudo evitarlo, se estaba dejando llevar por la ola de impresiones golpeándolo.

Keith siente el crecimiento paulatino de su nudo, está a nada de quedarse dentro de Pidge, y ella también parece notarlo, porque deshace el beso, probablemente para sacar a Keith antes de quedarse pegados. Él coloca sus manos en las caderas de Pidge para ayudarla a levantarse y evitar que el nudo quede dentro de ella. Pidge nunca había recibido su nudo para evitar problemas, y el uso de condones y pastillas durante cada sesión era casi un ritual, al menos desde hace un tiempo, pues el coito se había visto interrumpido varias veces por la falta de las fundas de látex, las cuales olvidaban en ciertas ocasiones.

Las manos de Pidge lo toman por su mandíbula y ella se muestra reacia a dejar salir su miembro de ella. La mira a los ojos, perdiéndose en el atardecer.

— Hazlo.

Le cuesta un poco entender a lo que se refiere, pero cuando ella se extiende para mostrarle su cuello las dudas quedan despejadas. No lo duda un segundo. Al mismo tiempo en que su nudo crece en su totalidad, sus dientes se clavan en la clavícula de Pidge. Perforando su piel y extrayendo un poco de sangre.

Un gemido sale de Pidge, quien permanece abrazándolo con fuerza mientras tiembla contra su pecho. Sus dientes salen de la piel de Pidge, y mira las dolorosas marcas de sus colmillos galra resaltando de entre las de otros dientes. La sangre sale en una cantidad preocupante, pero no puede limpiarla, porque eso implicaría mover a Pidge, y en ese momento están anudados. Con cuidado, lame la sangre que recorre su piel, limpiando la herida en un intento por aliviarla del dolor. Al eliminar la sangre con el mayor cuidado posible, se dirige a ella, acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

— ¿Pidge? —. Ella no lo está mirando, su mentón está apoyado en su hombro. — ¿Estas bien?

Ella asiente, aun sin moverse.

— Déjame verte —. Susurra suplicante en su oído. Pidge se mueve con lentitud, asomando su rostro. Él limpia sus lágrimas, aunque la mordida cicatrizará en unas horas, debe doler demasiado. — ¿Duele mucho?

Ella niega.

— Estoy bien —. Lo calma con una dulce sonrisa. Si, duele como el infierno, pero Keith siempre es sensible con ese tema, él no quiere provocarle daño por ningún motivo. — Te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

.

.

.

El teludav se cerró, alertando a Lance, Hunk, Shiro y Coran sobre la llegada del par de paladines restante.

— ¡Chicos! —. Cuando Keith bajó de la nave, los fuertes brazos de Hunk lo envolvieron, separándolo del suelo. — ¡Es muy bueno volver a verte, Keith!

— Es un gusto, Hunk —. Sonrió, tratando de devolver el abrazo a pesar de que sus brazos estaban sin movilidad.

Pidge desactivó de la nave y se asomó por la ventana, soltando una risa al ver la escena que su Keith y Hunk protagonizaban.

Abrió su puerta, notando la presencia de Shiro al lado, quien le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar, ella aceptó, notando que sus pies no alcanzaban el suelo y efectivamente necesitaba ayuda sino quería saltar hacia el césped del jardín alteano.

Una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo, saltó, colgándose del cuello de Takashi para abrazarlo.

— Empezaban a preocuparme —. Comentó Shiro abrazándola, ella sonrió, reconociendo que habían llegado un poco tarde y que había olvidado confirmar la asistencia de último minuto.

— Misión cumplida, Capitán —. Respondió la castaña firmemente, rompiendo el abrazo y apuntando hacia los otros ex paladines. Hunk dejó a Keith en el suelo, caminando hasta Pidge para abrazarla. — Si, gracias por recordarme, Hunk.

— Disculpa, extrañaba a Keith —. Comentó un poco apenado al ver los brazos cruzados de su amiga, ella alzó su ceja con escepticismo.

— Todos queremos a Keith, está claro —. Asintió Pidge. Al notar el nulo resentimiento, Hunk la abrazó, alzándola de igual manera por el aire.

— ¡También te extrañé a ti, Pidge!

— Hola, Shiro.

— Keith.

Ambos asintieron con seriedad, segundos después, explotaron en risas casi contenidas, abrazándose finalmente con alegría.

— Eres un demonio —. Se quejó Shiro, tomando a Keith por el cuello con una llave y despeinándolo, este continuó riendo. — Hablaré con Krolia sobre esto.

— Suerte con eso, siempre está charlando con Kolivan.

— Esperen, ¿Dónde están Lance y Coran?

Tras formular la pregunta, Pidge se paró de puntillas, intentando mirar a todas las direcciones posibles en búsqueda de los mencionados, pero a la vista no había más que su nave y el campo plagado de juniberries.

— Ambos se quedaron para arreglar algunos detalles, vamos —. Shiro sonrió, caminando al frente del grupo y siendo seguido rápidamente por Hunk, quien continuaba mencionando lo bueno que era tener a Keith de vuelta.

— ¿Lo ves? Todos te extrañamos, Keith —. Murmuró Pidge, colocándose junto a Keith para caminar a la par. — Quizá deberías venir más seguido.

— Definitivamente lo haré —. Tras una suave sonrisa, Keith la tomó de la mano, haciendo que sus dedos se entrelazaran. Pidge sonrió.

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta? —. Cuestionó nerviosa, sus manos juguetearon con la bufanda en su cuello, Altea era algo fría durante Octubre. La bufanda cubría la marca, y la ducha de hacia unas horas había eliminado cualquier olor que pudiese delatarlos, así como su perfume se encargaba de camuflar un poco sus olores mezclados.

— Creo que...

— ¡Número 3! —. Coran saltó de la nada, asustando a la pareja y obligándolos a retroceder un poco. — ¡Número 5! —. Pidge se encogió ante el uso de los apodos, seguía siendo la más pequeña. Keith la miró con una sonrisa, notando su ligera irritación.

Los brazos de Coran envolvieron a ambos, casi al punto de hacerlos caer hacia el césped ligeramente opaco. Coran los soltó y se colocó en el medio, comentando sobre el tiempo que tenían sin verse y lo mucho que extrañaba la presencia de ambos. La charla de Coran se extendió hasta que llegaron al centro de Altea, donde Lance terminaba de acomodar los platillos en la mesa, Hunk apresuró el paso con la intención de ayudarlo. Lance se giró al escucharlos, tirando unos cubiertos al suelo ante la queja de Shiro y Hunk.

— ¡Al fin! —. Celebró Lance, corrió y saltó hacia Keith, tirándolo al suelo por su fuerza excesiva. — ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Keith sonrió, intentando levantarse aún con Lance sobre él. El moreno se quejó.

— ¡Me alegra que vinieras! —. Apareció la radiante sonrisa de Lance, él se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a Keith, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa ante la sincera emoción en el rostro de Lance.

El cubano se giró, notando la presencia de Pidge.

— ¡Enana! —. Lance extendió sus brazos, acercándose a Pidge.

— ¡Bobo! —. Respondió Pidge de la misma forma. Keith sonrió ante el comportamiento de ambos.

Los brazos delgados de Lance rodearon a Pidge, ocultándola en su pecho, unos segundos después, el cubano se separó un poco de ella, confundido mientras olfateaba el aire.

— Bien, no. Tú y Keith usan ese mismo perfume horroroso —. Pidge se tensó ante el comentario. Creyó que Lance sería el último en notarlo, hablaba por la experiencia. Lance se giró hacia Keith. — Eres un gran líder y amigo, pero debes dejar de usar eso, ¡Lo llevas contigo desde hace años!

Keith se mostró sorprendido. Intentando comprender si Lance bromeaba y había descubierto sobre la marca en Pidge. La miró en busca de ayuda. Ella encogió sus hombros disimuladamente.

— Lance, déjalos. Son libres de compartir lo que quieran como tú y ya sabes quién —. Comentó Hunk intentando calmarlo. Las mejillas de Lance se colorearon levemente. Asintió, dejando a la pareja en paz para sentarse e invitarlos a hacer lo mismo.

Lance sonrió, aun extremadamente emocionado por la reunión. Abrazó a Pidge (quien estaba sentada a su lado) por los hombros, al igual que a Shiro.

— ¡Extrañaba esto! Hay que hacerlo más seguido —. Dijo alegre. Shiro sonrió.

— Pidge, asegúrate de mantener a Keith en tu casa siempre que te visite. Eso o lo secuestraremos mientras esté con la Espada de Marmora —. Ordenó Lance. Los ojos de Keith rodaron con diversión, entretenido por el comentario.

— Tranquilo, vendré con más frecuencia.

— Y podríamos dar un paseo por la tierra, ya saben. Algo... normal —. Comentó Hunk con esperanza.

— Eso suena estupendo —. Dijo Shiro, luego se giró hacia Coran. — Dijiste que querías visitar una heladería, ¿No?

— Mientras que el producto no salga de una Kaltenecker.

Los paladines contuvieron una risa, acordando silenciosamente no romper la ilusión del alteano.

Lance se estiró, dejando libres a Shiro y Pidge. La bufanda se movió un poco de su lugar, así que Pidge intentó acomodarla.

Al mover la suave tela roja que cubría su cuello, el aroma que esta atrapaba entre sus pliegues y la piel de Pidge salió, llegando hacia sus amigos. Se detuvo al sentir el aroma de ella y Keith mezclados. Esperaba que sus amigos no lo hubiesen notado, probablemente no era el mejor momento.

Shiro dejó a un lado la cuchara que estaba por entrar en su boca. Se concentró nuevamente, ¿El aroma era lo que él creía? Miró a Pidge, ella parecía estática mirando hacia su plato. Miró a Keith y lo cuestionó con la mirada. Tras titubear unos segundos, el ex paladín rojo y ex líder de Voltron asintió.

La boca de Hunk se abrió, completamente aturdido por la noticia inesperada. ¿O acaso se había equivocado? Miró hacia Pidge y luego hacia Keith. Repetidas veces. Contuvo un grito, intentando disimular.

— Oh, Dios... — La frase de Hunk quedó incompleta, llamando la atención de Lance.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —. Cuestionó el cubano mientras miraba hacia sus amigos.

Hunk cerró su boca. Procesando la información. Pidge se encogió en su lugar, sintiendo rápidamente la mano de Keith sobre la suya en señal de apoyo. Pasase lo que fuese, él estaría con ella.

Lance mordió una galleta, confundido en su totalidad por las miradas de Hunk y Shiro hacia Pidge y Keith, ¿De qué se había perdido? Recordó el incidente del perfume.

— Ah, ¿Ya notaron que Pidge tiene el mismo mal gusto de Keith? —. Sonrió. Orgulloso por haber tenido razón y ser el primero en notarlo. — Les dije, huelen a lo mismo, pareciera que...

Se detuvo ante el "click" que se produjo en su mente. La galleta estuvo a punto de ahogarlo. El cambio de aroma, las miradas hacia ellos tan asombradas.

Se giró, asustado. Antes de preguntar, su mano fue al cuello de Pidge, intentando deshacerse de la bufanda él mismo para confirmar su nueva teoria. Ella se lo permitió.

La bufanda roja se separó del cuello de la castaña, permitiendo que se viese una mordida en su clavícula. La marca de los dientes de Keith en ella.

Lance estuvo por dar un salto hacia atrás.

— Esperen, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pidge y Keith...!?

Hunk detuvo la pregunta de Lance antes de que este dijese algo inapropiado. Bueno, él mejor que nadie sabía que eso pasaría. Sonrió.

Shiro suspiró con alivio. Después de años, después de noches ayudando a intentar aclarar los sentimientos de ambos. Eran jóvenes adultos estables y con la madurez necesaria, se sentía seguro. Ambos eran importantes para él, no dejaría al cuidado de otra persona a ninguno de ellos. Su ojo para formar parejas que estaban destinadas acertaba nuevamente.

Lance se ahogó con sus propias preguntas, escandalizándose por la marca. Comenzó a sacudir a ambos por los hombros, actuando como un hermano paranoico por ambas partes e intentando con curiosidad tocar la cicatriz, recibiendo manotazos por parte de Pidge y más tarde de Keith para evitarlo.

.

.

— Rompimos a Lance —. Sonríe Pidge mientras se acuesta a su lado tras ponerse la pijama del clásico color verde. Las sabanas creadas en Altea siempre han sido más suaves que las terrestres, esa noche, todos habían acordado dormir en aquel planeta plagado de comodidades.

— Definitivamente.

— ¿Cómo pudo ser el primero y el último en enterarse?

— Nunca hay que subestimarlo.

Pidge sonríe, acercándose a él para esconderse en su pecho. Aspira su aroma, disfrutando de la cercanía. Keith la imita, pasando su brazo por la delgada cintura para acercarla. Suspira. El aroma de Pidge es distinto, suave y cautivador para su nariz. Oh, es como tocar el cielo cuando recuerda que fue él quien tuvo permitido hacer aquella mordida.

— Desde esta tarde no puedo dejar de preguntarme que tan diferente sería nuestra vida sin Voltron—. Susurra Pidge, elevándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Él lo medita un momento. — Si yo no hubiese escapado de mi habitación en Garrison y si tú no hubieses ido a salvar a Shiro, probablemente no nos conoceríamos —. Vuelve a comentar. — Cuando quedamos varados en el espacio dijiste algo que... sigue en mi cabeza _"¿Hay algo que nos mantenga unidos a parte una muy extraña serie de coincidencias?"_ —. Kogane puede sentir que los músculos de Pidge se tensan para temblar ligeramente. Recuerda eso, y se siente culpable. Estuvo tan molesto, tan... asustado. No pensó mucho en aquello después del ataque y de la conclusión con problemas nulos, no creyó que valiera la pena recordar algo tan amargo. Pero quizá debió disculparse, Pidge lucia tan herida a causa de su mal juicio. — Lo pensé. Las probabilidades de conocernos sin la presencia de Voltron. Incluí todo, amigos, conocidos, sucesos, accidentes y decisiones, incluso universos paralelos al nuestro con representaciones numéricas. Es algo que no puedo responder muy bien, hay demasiadas probabilidades tanto independientes como dependientes que pudieron tomar su lugar—. Dentro de su propio desvarío, sonríe, notando que su comportamiento asimila al de Slav en esos momentos, probablemente todo eso es resultado de pasar tanto tiempo con él. — Pero... creo que eres mi variable preferido.

— Katie, yo... lamento lo que te dije. No fui justo con nadie —. Susurra, manteniendo la conversación entre ellos a pesar de estar solos en aquella habitación. Recuerda que, a pesar de haber dudado de su amistad, Pidge lo tomó, evitando que él se separase del grupo y cayese en una muerte segura. Ella encoge sus hombros, intentando restarle importancia. Acaricia su mejilla, moviendo su cabello para observarla mejor. — Sé que tienes mucho más cerebro que yo, pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo, no creo que conocerte haya sido un resultado completamente al azar—. Pidge eleva su ceja, quiere saber el punto de vista de Keith, sobre todo porque nadie discute con ella sobre los caprichos del dado universal (bueno, además del científico loco que desquicia a Shiro, pero Slav es así aunque no se lo permitas). Keith tiene un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, visible gracias a su piel pálida y la suave luz de la lámpara a unos metros. — ¿Sabes de las parejas predestinadas?

Keith parece hablar en serio a pesar de su ligero nerviosismo, él no intenta cambiar de tema. Ella asiente, intentando comprender y adelantarse al pensamiento de Keith.

— Creo que somos una.

Conciso. Aun con la claridad de Keith en sus palabras no puede evitar perderse un poco. La calidez abriga su corazón y estómago. Keith es el equilibrio que ella necesita. Siempre piensa dos veces las cosas para evitar salir herida. Keith no. Keith abre su corazón hacia ella, dice lo que piensa sin titubear un poco, dice lo que siente, hablando incluso por ella, ayudándola a aprender a dejarse a llevar, porque por más que lo desee, ella nunca podrá controlar cada aspecto de su vida.

— Keith...

Kogane observa hipnotizado aquellos ojos que le recuerdan al atardecer, el brillo en estos le da la fuerza para continuar con más seguridad.

— No me veo compartiendo mi vida con alguien más que tú, Katie. Es como si estuviese destinado para estar a tu lado, como si... no lo sé, hubiésemos sido elegidos para conocernos y estar juntos. Creo firmemente que tú eres mi alma gemela, y que te amaré sin importar nada.

Pidge está conmovida, indefensa ante sus latidos acelerados. Keith siempre combate su lado lógico sin frustrarla. Abraza aquella idea, deleitándose con mantener un elemento de su vida en la su vida se había negado creer en eso, sonaba tan... tonto. Aun no creía en esa parte del amor a primera vista, seguía pareciendo algo superficial. Pero pasar su vida entera profundamente enamorada de una maravillosa persona como Keith no parecía descabellada.

El destino no podría unirla tan profundamente con alguien después de unos meses de conocerlo, porque no funcionaba así. El amor requería algo más que el placer visual o momentáneo, ese juego tenía sus propias reglas. No piensa darle todo el crédito al destino, ella conoció a Keith gracias a él, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo amarlo. Fue trabajo por parte de ambos, malentendidos, dolor y problemas de por medio. No fue el destino quien los hizo esforzarse para hacerlo funcionar.

Pero una parte de su lado enteramente emocional agradece ese empuje, porque su vida sería distinta. No le importa si para bien para bien o para mal, no necesita saberlo. Independientemente de cómo podría ser su vida sin Keith Kogane, sabe que no lo cambiaría por nada. Es su deseo permanecer con él, vivir cada momento a pesar del daño que pueda causar, porque los buenos momentos valen la pena.

Es sorprendente la continua facilidad que Keith tiene para hacerla sentir vulnerable sin estar molesta. Se derrite ante lo puro que puede ser el corazón de Keith, un alma tan leal, abnegada y protectora.

Intenta contener su boba y dolorosa sonrisa, al ver que Keith está en el mismo estado, no puede evitar reír en voz alta como producto de los nervios, cubriendo su rostro rápidamente para evitar que Kogane note las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos.

Keith se asusta un poco, moviéndose rápidamente para descubrir el rostro de Pidge a pesar de la insistencia de ella por cubrirse. Una vez logrado su objetivo, observa que las orbes miel están enrojecidas, el agua salada bañando sus mejillas. Con cuidado, pasa sus pulgares por la suave piel húmeda, retirando las lágrimas con la mayor suavidad posible. Pidge se lo permite, al igual que los dulces besos que deposita en sus parpados. Siente los labios de Keith temblar cuando están sobre ella, al verlo directamente, nota que Keith se encuentra en el mismo estado.

La vulnerabilidad a flote de su piel y sus mejillas siendo recorridas por las lágrimas. Ella se acerca, olvidando momentáneamente todo para besar la punta de la nariz de Keith.

Ha sido un día agotador, el olor de las juniberries en la noche es más intenso y se filtra por la ventana, arrullando a Pidge hasta que se queda dormida entre los brazos de Keith. El suspira.

La blusa de Pidge es más grande que ella, haciendo que su hombro quede descubierto. Antes de subir la manga y cobijar a su Katie para evitar que el frío llegue, los ojos de Keith contemplan la cicatriz que su mordida dejó en la blanca piel suave salpicada de pecas.

La marca no es señal de propiedad, Pidge no es suya. La mordida muestra que están juntos, ella para él y él para ella, no se poseen, se apoyan. Ella no es su objeto, es su compañera de por vida, y la protegerá a todo costo.

Porque el amor floreció tras las aventuras donde llegaron a conocerse, tras las noches en vela y el apoyo mutuo, tras el dolor compartido y sus corazones expuestos. Porque al final, el lazo que los unía era más poderoso que cualquier fuerza en el universo.


End file.
